La boda de mi mejor amigo
by Cary0605
Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde hace años y prometieron casarse cuando ella cumpliera 25. Ellos se han distanciado por dos años y falta un mes para que se cumpla esa promesa, pero de repente Edward esta a dos semanas de casarse con Victoria. Con la ayuda de los chicos Bella planeará como detener la boda de su mejor amigo. ¿Logrará frenarla?
1. Prefacio

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Prefacio

¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando?¿Cómo lo permití? _Lo hiciste por él _me dijo mi subconsciente.

Dicen que si amas a una persona, debes dejarla ir, bueno, yo no pude, me negué a dejarlo ir, aun así mis esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, o quizás nunca fui suficiente para él.

Un leve codazo de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos, aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, no quería presenciar este momento pero debía hacerlo, mi lógica era simple, si no prestaba atención no lo recordaría en un futuro, ¿verdad?

Verlos parados frente al sacerdote, fue suficiente para volver a abstraerme en mis pensamientos, recordando los hechos de la última semana, si lo veía con otros ojos, incluso fue hasta divertido, todos esos planes locos ideados por Rosalie y Alice, incluso Emmett y Jasper habían intervenido a nuestro favor, pero recordar eso también significaba recordar que los planes no funcionaron y por eso estoy aquí parada siendo la dama de honor de la boda de mi mejor amigo, sentí una punzada de dolor al escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, tal parecía que si estaba prestando atención a la ceremonia…

-¿Victoria Denali, aceptas por esposo a Edward Cullen?- Pregunto el sacerdote mirando a la pelirroja.

-Si acepto- Fue su respuesta, clara y firme como siempre, estoy segura que yo hubiera tartamudeado. Como buena masoquista, enseguida busque los ojos de Edward, esa ventana al alma que demostraba más de lo que él quisiera demostrar, él miraba a Victoria… con amor, esos ojos verdes que había contemplado por tantos años, ahora solo la miraban a ella, ¿Era egoísta querer esos ojos me miraran a mí?

-¿Edward Cullen aceptas por esposa a victoria Denali?- dijo el sacerdote.

_Por favor di que no, di que no _pensaba esas palabras como si fuera un mantra, quizás así funcionaría, _ di que no, di … _no funciono, él ni siquiera dudo.

-Acepto- respondió con esa voz que me hacía temblar las piernas, pero esta vez el que tembló fue mi corazón, ¿La iglesia habría escuchado su último latido? ¿Cómo seguía de pie? Es más ¿Que hacía aquí todavía? Tenía que salir de aquí, no quería seguir presenciando la ceremonia.

Al parecer no estaba siendo nada sutil, Alice otra vez me había dado un codazo, ¿Cómo podía siempre adelantarse a mis actos? Ella sabía que esto era difícil para mí, entonces ¿Por qué no me dejaba ir? Y como si lo hubiera invocado, la imagen de Edward vino a mi mente, esa era la respuesta, debía quedarme por él, ya había interferido mucho en esta boda, no podía arruinarla aún más, él merecía ser feliz.

Una salva de aplausos me despertó de mis pensamientos nuevamente, ¿Qué me perdí? ¿Por qué aplaudían?

Y entonces los vi, y no quería aplaudir, quería llorar, la boda había llegado a su fin con el beso de la pareja.

* * *

**Esta es mi nueva historia, técnicamente mi primera historia, ya que las demás son traducciones, es irresponsable de mi parte empezar un fic nuevo cuando aun me faltan varias historias por traducir, pero quería probar este nuevo terreno.**

**Espero que el fic les guste, así que espero sus reviews ;)**

**Saludos, y no leemos pronto.**

**Cary0605**


	2. La llamada

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**La llamada**

_Siempre era la misma conversación, los dos sentados en el jardín trasero de mi casa, acostados sobre el césped, disfrutando uno de los pocos días soleados que Forks ofrecía._

_-Algún día me casaré contigo- me dijo de repente como si estuviera hablando del clima de hoy._

_-¿Por qué?- le pregunte totalmente confundida. _

_-¿Y por qué no?- contesto frunciendo el ceño -¿No quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Si quiero casarme contigo, pero… las parejas se separan, no quiero que nos separemos como mis papas.- Aun dolía saber que nunca más estarían juntos como antes._

_- Tú me quieres, yo te quiero, no nos separaremos- sonrío haciéndome sonreír también._

_-¿Cuándo nos casaremos? Solo somos niños, creo que no se puede- lo cual me parecía totalmente injusto, ¿Por qué no podíamos casarnos si nos queríamos?_

_Edward se quedo pensando un buen rato, no me atreví a distraerlo, me gustaba observarlo, creo que era mi pasatiempo favorito desde que lo conocí hace 4 años._

_-Cuando cumplas 25 nos casaremos- me miraba expectante por saber mi respuesta._

_-¿Por qué tiene que ser en mi cumpleaños?- Refunfuñe._

_-No te gusta celebrar tu cumpleaños, si nos casamos ese día, tendremos celebración doble, y podre darte regalos, no podemos ignorar nuestro aniversario._

_Mi boca se abrió y parecía que no volvería a cerrarla, o por lo menos no por mi propia cuenta, estaba bastante sorprendida, tal parecía que Edward ya lo había pensado con antelación, pero si era sincera conmigo misma, me gustaba la idea, de casarme en mi cumpleaños, así pasaría desapercibido. Un aniversario es distinto, se celebra de a dos._

_-Solo te casas conmigo para darme regalos- me reí._

_-No es solo por eso - me miro seriamente - Yo te quiero Bella._

_-Yo también- conteste bajito y totalmente roja, mientras parecía que mi corazón competía con un tren a alta velocidad._

Me levante abruptamente de mi sueño, o más bien recuerdo, ¿era normal soñar con recuerdos?, ¿no se supone que los sueños o pesadillas eran situaciones raras y desconocidas?

Este sueño me acosaba desde hacía varias semanas, aunque no era precisamente "acosar" la palabra correcta, ya que había tenido una infancia feliz junto a Edward, y atesoraría cada recuerdo en mi corazón, aunque ya no éramos tan unidos como antes, él siempre sería mi mejor amigo y sobretodo siempre sería mi único amor, pero no era un sentimiento reciproco, yo nunca ocuparía otro lugar en su corazón, para él solo era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su apoyo, casi una hermana me atrevía a pensar.

Decidí dejar los pensamientos deprimentes, ya había superado este amor platónico que sentía por él. Era hora de levantarme y empezar el día. Por inercia busque mi celular para ver la hora, eran las 6 de la mañana, aun me quedaba media hora más antes de dejar la cama, pero algo en mi celular además de la hora capto mi atención, hoy era Martes13 de agosto, faltaba un mes exacto para cumplir 25, eso era lo que mi inconsciente trataba de decirme, ¿que se acercaba mi boda?, mejor dicho, que se acercaba mi cumpleaños, ya que los planes de boda quedaron enterrados hace bastante.

No debería entristecerme, al fin y al cabo, solo teníamos diez años cuando prometimos casarnos en mi cumpleaños número 25, era de locos pensar que sería real. Pero muy en el fondo, yo lo creí, y espere con ansias mi cumpleaños 25, aunque con cada año que pasaba mis esperanzas iban menguando poco a poco, no era tonta, Edward me veía casi como una hermana, y siempre me lo hizo saber.

Hubo un tiempo donde mis esperanzas crecieron a límites insospechados, cuando salía con Jacob, mi mejor amigo sufría ataques de celos constantemente, hasta que un día me aclaro que sus celos eran más que comprensibles, porque eran celos de amigos, antes de salir con Jacob, pasaba todo mi día con él y ya casi no nos veíamos, y según él debía comprenderlo, sobra decir que lo entendí perfectamente, Edward nunca se fijaría en mi y debía aceptarlo.

Y por supuesto que lo hice, lo acepte y apoye como buena amiga que era, aunque sea a la distancia, hace dos años que Edward se había mudado a Nueva York siguiendo a su novia Victoria Denali, el jura que fue amor a primera vista, y debió serlo, la conocimos una noche y un semana después recibí su llamada diciendo que no podía evitar escuchar a su corazón, y este le decía que debía irse tras Victoria, mi amigo no era de actuar por impulsos, siempre analizaba cada paso que daba. En ese momento supe que lo había perdido, esa llamada me confirmaba que se había enamorado de verdad.

-¡Basta!- me reprendí en voz alta, parecía que hoy sería un día para recordar y eso estaba prohibido para mí, no quería deprimirme otra vez.

Volví a mirar mi celular, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ya eran las 7, iba media hora tarde, salte de la cama en un intento de ir más rápido, mala idea, me enrede con las sabanas y termine en el piso, ¡simplemente genial! Ahora iba tarde y adolorida.

Me di una ducha rápida, y desayune unas tostadas casi crudas. Debía estar en la Editorial a las 8 en punto, misión imposible en Phoenix, ya que todos teníamos el mismo objetivo: llegar temprano al trabajo.

Para mi suerte, lo cual es raro, conseguí un taxi apenas salí del edificio, llegando así a las 7:58 a mi trabajo.

Entre a la sala de juntas casi corriendo y sin tropezar, toda una hazaña, considerando que llevaba zapatos con tacones aguja, era eso o aceptar la ira de Alice todo el día. Prefería los zapatos y por mucho.

-¡Gracias por acompañarnos señorita Swan!- se rio Marcus, era una suerte que él me viera como una hija perdida, o si no, hubiera sido despedida varias veces.

-Me quede dormida- mentí mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si claro, y yo me visto mal- dijo Alice irónicamente causando que los demás rieran.

-¿Saliste anoche Bella?- pregunto Emmett meneando las cejas. –Debería decírselo a Edward, no creo que le guste que su Bella este llegando tarde al trabajo por quedarse dormida.

-No te atrevas- refunfuñe, ¿desde cuándo mi vida era discutida en la sala de juntas?

-Bueno, antes de que mi junta se convierta en un patio de vecinas ¿empezamos?

Todos asentimos, por fin algo de orden.

-Además no queremos que Edward regañe a Bella- se rio mi jefe, la sal exploto en carcajadas sonoras, los regaños de Edward eran bien conocidos en la editorial.

¿En serio? Hasta mi jefe se reía de mí, definitivamente hoy no sería un buen día.

Hoy teníamos evaluación editorial, incluso almorzamos allí hablando de los manuscritos que merecían ser publicados, y algunos no tanto, en otro momento me habría apasionado hablando, y escuchando sobre los relatos que llegaban pidiendo una oportunidad para ser publicados, sobre todo uno en particular que trataba sobre el amor entre un vampiro y una humana.

Pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, estaba en nueva York precisamente.

En un momento el parloteo se detuvo, no quedaban mas manuscritos por revisar.

¿Cuánto habría pasado desde que habían terminado de hablar?

-Eso es todo por hoy- dijo Marcus levantándose. –El último en salir que avise a Ángela para que cierre la sala.

Se escucharon saludos de despedidas, y solo quedaron en la sala tres personas: Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- me pregunto Jasper, el era el que mejor conocía los sentimientos de las personas, el debería haber estudiado psicología o algo, pero agradecía tenerlo a mi lado, era un buen amigo.

-Falta un mes para mi cumpleaños- susurre con voz entrecortada.

Ellos no dijeron nada, pero entendieron esa frase a la perfección, habían lidiado conmigo cuando Edward se fue con Victoria, conocían mis sentimientos y sabían que este mes sería una piltrafa con apariencia humana.

-Hace mucho que no nos juntamos los seis para relajarnos, podríamos hacerlo esta noche- propuso Emmett siendo el primero en hablar.

-No estoy de ánimos Em.

-Claro que sí, es mas llevaremos pizza y películas- dijo Alice inmediatamente apegándose al plan de Emmett.

-Le hablare a Rose, para que traiga a ese rubio adicto al trabajo- le respondió Emmett.

-Chicos, enserio, no…

-Bella, te hará bien despejarte un poco, déjate consentir por nosotros- hablo Jasper, y luego me susurro bastante evidente- No creo que Alice y Emmett acepten un no por respuesta.

-Está bien, los espero esta noche- conteste resignada pero sonriendo, Jasper tenía razón, tenía que despejarme, mientras más rápido acabe el día, mucho mejor.

-Sonríe pequeña, esto no durara por siempre- se despidió Emmett.

-Jasper puedes ir a casa, yo me quedare un rato con Bella- él asintió, le dio un beso casto en los labios y se despidió.

Inesperadamente Alice me abrazo un buen rato, y le devolví el abrazo con fuerza, esta mañana había estado triste, pero parecía que a medida que avanzaba el día, la tristeza aumentaba, me preguntaba si a medida que avanzara el mes hasta mi cumpleaños el dolor aumentaría aun más, era patético, pero así me sentía.

Alice me soltó, y me sonrió –No te agobies amiga, la idiotez tiene cura y mi hermano necesita una buena dosis para abrir los ojos, y cuando lo haga se dará cuanta cuanto te ama.

-Sabes que no es así- susurre.

-Claro que lo sé, ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?

-Mmmm, déjame pensar- medite un rato sonriendo.

-Esa no cuenta- se apresuro a decir, y eso que yo ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

-Te equivocaste sobre lo sentimientos de Jacob, pensaste que él me quería solo como amiga, y no fue así.

-Ahora son amigos, ¿no?

-Sí, pero antes fuimos novios- le recordé sonriendo.

-Admito que me equivoque un poquito con el tiempo, pero ahora él es feliz con Leah y a ti te quiere como una amiga- dijo sonriendo descaradamente- Técnicamente no me equivoque.

-Puede ser, pero esta vez estas equivocada Alice, Edward no me ama y no lo hará.

-¿Quieres apostar?- levanto una mano para que yo la tomará.

-¿Que apostaríamos?

-Apuesto a que te casaras con Edward cuando cumplas 25, si es así, iras un año completo sin chistar de compras conmigo.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, sabes que me duele este tema, y no pienso apostar contigo- refunfuñe

-Si tan segura estas, ¿Por qué no aceptas?, si ganas, será al revés, te dejare libre de compras un año entero.

-¡Wow! ¿Puedes aguantar tanto tiempo sin sesiones de Barbie Bella?- le pregunte riéndome, pero ella solo me fulmino con la mirada con su mano aun levantada- Esta bien acepto.

Tome su mano y así cerrando nuestro trato, con esta apuesta le sacaba un poco el hierro a la situación, yo sabía que Alice lo hacía para alegrarme un poco, y lo estaba consiguiendo, un año sin compras era un milagro.

-Estaremos en tu departamento a las diez, ¡no te duermas!- se despidió.

-o-

La tarde paso muy lenta para mi gusto, intente mantenerme ocupada para no dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos, limpie mi departamento, hice la colada, prepare un pastel para el postre, y ordene mi armario, aunque este estuviera en perfecto estado, aun eran las seis.

Decidí tomar una laaaarga ducha, eso ayudaría.

Mala decisión, mi cuerpo estaba ocupado, pero no mi mente, el olor a frezas que despedía mi champú me llevo a recordar mi primer encuentro con Edward, me había mudado a Forks porque extrañaba a Charlie, quería vivir con él, claramente no había pensado en las consecuencias, fue un gran cambio en mi vida, era nueva en la escuela y no conocía a nadie.

**-Flash Back-**

_Me senté en el único asiento libre que había, junto a un niño de cabello broncíneo que estaba concentrado en un libro, de pronto se giro y me dijo –Hueles a fresas._

_Enrojecí furiosamente causando que él se riera._

_-Me llamo Edward Cullen, ¿y tú?._

_-Be-be-lla Swan- tartamudee casi ininteligiblemente._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Aassh- sisee de dolor, por estar distraída en mis recuerdos, me había entrado espuma en los ojos, hoy no era mi día. Termine de bañarme rápidamente, esto de distraerme no estaba funcionando.

De pronto recordé que no había nada mejor que una buena lectura para distraerme, había traído a casa el manuscrito que más me intereso a pesar de mi distracción en el consejo editorial de hoy.

La historia entre Anthony y Marie me atraía mucho, así que me vestí con mi viejo pijama para estar cómoda, me recosté en el sillón y comencé a leer.

Devoraba capítulo a capítulo, para una romántica nata como yo, leer este tipo de historias era una adicción, pero aún así Edward no abandono 100% mi mente.

Cuando leí como ambos se confesaban sus sentimientos, me pregunte ¿Por qué no podía enamorarme de alguien que también me quisiera? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué Edward no era como Anthony? Yo también quería un vampiro en mi vida, Marie era sin dudas una chica con suerte.

Me disponía a seguir leyendo cuando mi timbre sonó varias veces seguida.

-¡Mierda!- me levante rápidamente, aun estaba usando mi pijamas, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, ¡misión cumplida!

Les abrí la puerta y salí corriendo a mi habitación sin siquiera saludarlos.

Me puse lo primero que encontré, un jean desgastado y una camiseta suelta, aunque eso matara del disgusto a Alice, no íbamos a salir, no necesitaba combinar mi ropa. Guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo y volví a la sala, Jasper y Emmett estaba abriendo las cajas con las pizzas.

-Ey, apareciste!- Se rio Emmett acompañado por las risas de Jasper.

-Hola- reí saludándolos.

Alice venía saliendo de la cocina trayendo los platos y su mirada lo decía todo, mi ropa no había pasado su evaluación.

Rosalie hizo su aparición trayendo los vasos –Hola Bella, disculpa la invasión a tu cocina, ya sabes cómo es Alice, no puede estar quieta.

-No hay problema- le sonreí- Alice es una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza.

-Ja- ja que graciosas- dijo de falso mal humor.

- ¿Y James?- Pregunte confundida. –Creí que también venía.

-Presente mi bella dama- dijo levantando la mano también saliendo de la cocina.-Buscaba el abridor para las cervezas.

-Menos mal, ya tenía sed- dijo Jasper abriendo una de las botellas.

-Y hambre- acoto Emmett que ya comía una porción.

-Emmett, no hables con la boca llena- se escucho al unisonó, tanto Alice como Rosalie lo tenían bien controlado.

-Me libero de mamá, pero tengo a mi hermana y a mi novia regañándome- se quejo haciendo pucheros.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo- lo acuso Alice con el dedo- Desde que estábamos en el útero de mamá me robabas la comida, por tu culpa soy la más pequeña.

-Aun si no fuéramos mellizos, seguiría siendo pequeña Alice- se burlo Emmett.

-Mira a Rose y Jasper son mellizos también y tienen la misma altura- Alice abrazaba a Jasper- Lógicamente mi Jazz era un caballero que compartía la comida con Rosalie cuando eran embriones, no como tú.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre la educación y los buenos modales, y no se que cosas más sobre mellizos, James me paso su brazo por mis hombros, dándome un apretón cariñoso.

-¿Cómo has estado Bella?

-Bien- mentí, él era el único que no conocía mis pesares, después de todo, solo hace dos años que se había unido al grupo.

-Lo dejare pasar por hoy- me conocía bastante bien, claro, exceptuando la parte que concernía a Edward, él era el mejor amigo de Victoria, y eso era suficiente como para no confiarle mis sentimientos.

-Chicos! Esto es para relajarnos, no para dar clases de modales en la mesa- Jasper puso orden cuando vio que Alice no estaba dispuesta a ceder en su afán de echarle la culpa a Emmett sobre su altura.

-Eso, estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato, no para reproches de enanas resentidas- se defendió Emmett otra vez causando risas.

La cena y paso entre chistes y conversaciones amenas, obviamente la cerveza pronto se acabo.

-Voy por más- avise mientras iba a la cocina donde estaba el refrigerador, saque las tres que quedaban y las lleve haciendo esfuerzos por no tirarlas.

James me vio y se levanto a ayudarme, tomando dos.

-Gracias, no creí que llegaran sanas a la mesa.

-Solo evito un desastre- se rio

De pronto mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, deje la cerveza en la mesa, para atender, quizás si hubiera visto el identificador, me hubiera preparado mentalmente para esto.

-Hola.

-Bella por fin contestas, me estaba desesperando.

-¿Edward?- pregunte sorprendida, los demás se callaron al escuchar ese nombre.

-Si, quien más podría ser- se río. -Tengo algo que contarte, no aguanto más.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a casarme con Victoria- dijo totalmente emocionado.

-¿Qué?- grite, me apoye en la mesa, y quise tomar asiento, necesitaba sentarme, las piernas no me respondían, pero mi cerebro no estaba colaborando en esta situación, me senté casi por inercia en la mitad de la silla, provocando que me cayera.

-¿Bella estás bien?- James se había levantado nuevamente a ayudarme, tomo mi mano y me levantó.

Me aclare la garganta y asentí.

-Bella, bella, BELLA!- grito Edward- ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, disculpa, solo me sorprendí y caí, ya sabes es clásico de mi- intente hacer una broma.

-¿Qué hace James en tu departamento a esta hora?- casi me gruño- Y no lo niegues, lo escuche perfectamente.

-¿Qué?- volví a preguntar.

-Repito, ¿Qué hace James contigo a estas horas? ¿Estás saliendo con él? Y no me mientas, sabes que sabré si mientes.

-Edward basta! James esta aquí, pero no estoy saliendo con él, ¿contento?

-Es muy tarde, no deberían estar solos en tu departamento- volvió a decir.

Suspire frustrada y puse el celular en altavoz -Chicos! Saluden a Edward.

-Hola Edward- dijeron a coro mis amigos, exceptuando Emmett que grito. –Hola Eddyyyyy!

-No estamos solo papá- le gruñí irónicamente.

-Bien, disculpa, ya sabes que no me gusta que lleves hombres a tu departamento, podrían aprovecharse.

-Edward, no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola.

-No, no puedes, confías rápidamente en las personas, eso no es bueno- me regaño.

-¿Llamas para reclamarme sobre mi vida privada?- gruñí enojada, esto era el colmo.

-Lo siento, me he desviado del tema- su tono de voz cambio a uno más relajado- Voy a casarme con Victoria.

-¡Qué bien!- dije en tono bajo, ¿Qué más podía decirle? Si lo que quería era arrojar el celular y romper a llorar. Había tenido razón, entre mas avanzo el día, mas empeoro.

Hace dos año cuando me llamo para decirme que se mudaba a Nueva York con Victoria creí que lo había perdido, cuan equivocada estaba, esta vez, con esta llamada lo había perdido realmente.

-¿Solo bien?- dijo disconforme. –Yo diría glorioso, maravilloso, perfecto.

-Te felicito- probé decirle en voz baja, ¿Qué mas quería de mí?

-Bella necesito que estés feliz por mí, así sabré que esto es lo correcto, por favor- pidió con voz dulce.

Eso simplemente era imposible, yo no podía estar feliz, ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Era su amiga, debía apoyarlo y ser feliz por él.

-Me has soltado la noticia sin anestesia- me excuse- Créeme estoy feliz por ti, me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu media naranja.

¿En serio Bella? ¿Media naranja? Cuando ridículo sonaba eso… Ni que fuéramos frutas.

-Se lo pedí hace dos horas, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo- dijo otra vez emocionado- Y te tengo otra noticia.

-¿Qué?- volví a preguntar a estas alturas, esa palabra ya estaba gastada.

-Quiero que seas la dama de honor de Victoria- contesto eufórico.

-¿Qué?- grite asustada.

Esto me sobrepasaba, ¿Estaría en una de esas pesadillas donde no sabes que estás soñando y por eso todo es más aterrador? Tenía toda la pinta de ser así.

-No Edward, no pienso hacerlo, estás loco, eso sí que no- Me pare y empecé a caminar como león enjaulado en el comedor, a estas alturas ya les había dado un show a mis amigos que me miraban con caras asombradas sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba estar sola, así que me disculpe con la mirada y me encerré en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué no?- se enojo de nuevo, me imagine que estos momento estaría pellizcando su nariz y frunciendo el ceño -Ya hable con Victoria y acepto, no puedes hacerme esto, no seas egoísta.

¿Ahora yo era la mala de la película?

-Has decidido eso sin consultarme- me enoje- sabes que odio ser el centro de la atención- balbucee lo que me pareció más coherente.

-Ah, es por eso- suspiro relajándose- No serás su única dama de honor, también lo serán Alice e Irina.

¿Quién diablos era Irina? Pero algo más en esa oración llamo mi atención, de pronto vi rojo, estaba furiosa.

-¿Cómo que Alice será otra dama de honor? ¿Ella ya sabía de esto?- le pregunte con voz contenida, casi me rechinaban los dientes.

-¿Es que no escuchas lo que te digo?- se rio- Eres la primera persona que lo sabe, todavía no hable con Alice, pero estoy seguro que no tendrá problema.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?- le suplique, tenía que encontrar la manera de negarme, ahora no estaba pensando coherentemente.

-No hay tiempo, la boda será en dos semanas- y volvió a sorprenderme, quizás deberías pellizcarme así despertaría de esta pesadilla- Me caso el 27.

Me deje caer en la cama, totalmente agotada -¿Por qué tanto apuro?-

-La amo, me ama, Victoria no quería esperar más- me conto emocionado, claramente el amor lo volvió irracional.

No conteste nada, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Yupi?

-Por favor Bella, te necesito aquí conmigo, que sostengas mi mano y digas ¡Tu puedes hacerlo Edward!- me pidió en voz avergonzada.

-Estoy asustado- susurró casi imperceptiblemente- Te necesito aquí.

Sus palabras me desarmaron, el me necesitaba, y estaba asustado, no podía culparlo ¿Quién no estaría asustado por casarse con esa mujer?

-Está bien- conteste con pesar, sabía que iba a arrepentirme

-¿En serio?

-Seré tu dama de honor- bromeé.

-Muy graciosa- se rio, amaba hacerlo reír- Te veré pasado mañana.

-¿Ahora quien es el gracioso?- me reí también.

-No es broma, ya compre tu pasaje, sale el jueves 15 a las nueve de la mañana, y no lo compre en primera clase, porque sé que no aceptaras, por favor di que vendrás, por favor, por favor, por favor- hablo rápidamente, sabiendo que lo interrumpiría si se callaba.

-Edward, te estás pasando, ¿qué diablos pasa contigo?- gruñí- ¿Qué es eso de que viajare en menos de dos días a Nueva York?

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?- volvió a emocionarse.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi trabajo? ¿Qué le diré a mi jefe?- la idea de ver a Edward en menos de dos días sonaba muy apetecible.

-Por esa razón no compre tu pasaje para mañana, y sabes que Marcus no tendrá problemas en darte estas dos semanas libres.

-No puedo aprovecharme del cariño que me tiene Edward.

-Nunca tomas vacaciones, ni siquiera para visitarme- me acusó- Puedes darte el lujo de pedírselo.

En eso tenía razón, me tenía atrapada, no tenía más excusas.

-Está bien, nos vemos el jueves- sonreí internamente, quizás yo era bipolar, un momento estaba enfadada con él, y luego feliz por volver a verlo.

-Te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto Bells, gracias por aceptar, te quiero- se despidió.

-Yo también- susurré.

-Adiós- colgó.

Seguía recostada en la cama, tome una almohada y tape mi rostro para poder gritar sin contenerme, después de todo mis amigos seguían en el comedor. Tome un largo respiro y salí de mi habitación.

Cuatro rostros me miraban expectantes esperando que hablara. Faltaba una persona.

-¿Y James?

-Recibió una llamada de un paciente, y ya sabes cómo es ser médico, no podemos decirles que no- contesto Rosalie.

Asentí, él no sabía que aún estaba enamorada de Edward y no comprendería que estuviera a punto de desmoronarme, me senté, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, había tanta información para comprimir, tantos sentimientos y emociones que no quería exponer.

Tome mucho aire y lo expulse casi graciosamente.

-Edward, se va a casar con Victoria en dos semanas, seré la dama de honor de esa bruja, corrección seremos damas de honor de la bruja, tú también estas en la lista Alice, mañana debo aprovecharme de la bondad de Marcus y pedirle vacaciones por dos semanas para acompañar a Edward hasta el día de su boda ya que el jueves temprano viajare a Nueva York- solté todo sin detenerme.

* * *

**Hola^^**

**¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Levanten las manos quien quiere golpear a Edward (¬.¬)/**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Merezco reviews? Espero que si porque me está gustando esto de poder escribir lo que quiero sin sentirme atada, así que les dejo avances del siguiente capítulo: ****Cinco razones.**

_-Razón número uno: sus celos- dijo levantando un dedo llevando la cuenta- No puedes negar que siente celos de cualquier hombre que se te acerque, y te pidió que terminarás con Jacob por esa razón._

_-Eso era porque no le prestaba atención, y sus celos eran comprensibles, siempre estábamos juntos._

_-A otro con ese cuento Bella- se río Jasper- ¿Sabías que casi me golpea cuando empecé a acercarme a ustedes?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Él te golpeo? Pregunte sorprendida, mi Edward no tenía tendencias violentas._

_-Casi me golpea, pensó que yo estaba tratando de conquistarte, cuando en realidad estaba detrás de Alice- se rio –No era mi culpa que ustedes dos sean como uña y carne, estaban juntas en todo momento, si me acercaba a Alice, tenía que hablar contigo también, el me malinterpreto._

_-Eso es porque estaba nublado de celos, yo si me di cuenta que este andaba tras de mi hermanita- Emmett le pego en el hombro, con un golpe nada suave por la mueca que hizo Jasper._

**-Y eso es todo por hoy! Nos leemos el próximo jueves, saludos para todas y que tengan una muy felices pascuas!**

**Cary0605**


	3. Cinco razones

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Cinco Razones**

_Tome mucho aire y lo expulse casi graciosamente._

_-Edward, se va a casar con Victoria en dos semanas, seré la dama de honor de esa bruja, corrección seremos damas de honor de la bruja, tú también estas en la lista Alice, mañana debo aprovecharme de la bondad de Marcus y pedirle vacaciones por dos semanas para acompañar a Edward hasta el día de su boda, ya que el jueves temprano viajare a Nueva York- solté todo sin detenerme_.

-¿Qué?- sonaron cuatro gritos al unisonó.

-No me hagan repetirlo- susurré, las simples palabras 'Edward se va a casar' me sabían amargas.

-Ese idiota va a casarse y no nos ha dicho nada- grito Alice enojada, pensó en algo y volvió a gritar. – ¡Ese idiota va a casarse con Victoria!

-Ya entendimos esa parte enana- la calmo Emmett, algo impropio de él- ¿Se habrá vuelto loco?

-O quizás estaba siendo amenazado, es Victoria después de todo- opinó Jasper, haciendo rodar los ojos de Rosalie.

-Eso sería casi imposible- se río ella- ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?, él no es de tomar decisiones apresuradas.

-Está enamorado- conteste encogiéndome de hombros, tratando de disimular mi voz dolida.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Alice mirándonos a todos, ¿de qué hablaba ahora? Al parecer no era la única confundida, los demás también tenían preguntas escritas en sus rostros.

-No me miren así, en serio, ¿Vamos a dejar que Edward se case con 'esa'?

-Él ama a 'esa'- le respondí haciendo comillas en el aire con la palabra 'esa'.

-Claro que no- me contestaron al unisonó, genial, ahora tenía un coro en mi casa.

-Él te ama Bella, solo que no lo sabe- dijo Rosalie convencida.

-Eso, lo que dijo mi Rosie, ella siempre tiene la razón- apoyo Emmett.

-Según lo último que sabía, es decir, hace cinco minutos, Edward ama a Victoria- refunfuñe -La boda será en dos semanas.

-No, si nosotros lo impedimos- dijo Alice meneando sus cejas.

-¿De qué hablas? No vamos a hacer nada, lo perdí, y esta vez es para siempre.

-Aja! Grito Alice apuntándome con el dedo –Todavía tenías esperanzas, aun no lo has perdido Bella, tienes dos semanas para recuperarlo.

-Nunca fue mío- le grite también, me estaba exasperando, al final del día, toda esta discusión seria en vano, y yo seguiría como ahora, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-Bella mírame- Jasper me miraba fijamente tomando mi mano- Ambos se pertenecen, todos nos dábamos cuenta de su no-relación, pero relación al fin y al cabo, tenían algo más que una simple amistad, hasta Jacob se hizo a un lado cuando se dio cuenta.

¿Qué nos pertenecíamos? ¿Ambos? ¿Jacob se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por Edward desde antes que yo se lo dijera? ¿Quién mas lo sabía? Tantas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, pero ninguna lograba salir de mis labios, lo que dio pie a Jasper para seguir con su discurso.

-Los sentimientos de Edward siempre han sido muy fuertes por ti, pero se ha dejado deslumbrar por Victoria, ella logro lo que muchas no pudieron, distraerlo un momento de ti, y las circunstancias parecen haber estado en su contra estos dos años- Jasper me seguía mirando fijamente, intentando convencerme que lo que decía era verdad- Pero no por mucho, ella no contaba con que Edward te pidiera que viajaras inmediatamente para que lo acompañes hasta el día de la boda, tienes que aprovechar esta última oportunidad Bella o lo perderás de verdad.

-Yo… yo…- logre balbucear saliendo del trance, ¿Jasper tendría razón en lo que decía? Si ambos nos pertenecíamos, significaba que así como yo le pertenecía, el era… mío, no de Victoria, Jasper tenía razón, nuestra relación siempre había sido más que una amistad, siempre creí que yo lo veía de esa manera porque estaba enamorada de él, incluso a veces parecía que él sentía lo mismo por mí pero…

Siempre un pero desinflaba mis ilusiones, el se había marchado con Victoria, sin pensarlo, sin consultarlo, simplemente se fue, y eso había dolido, fue como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón, o quizás se lo había llevado con él, me había costado semanas dejar de ser un cuerpo sin vida, hasta que entendí gracias a mis amigos que la vida debía seguir, aún sin Edward… debía seguir.

-Pero…- intente decir, y recibí una mirada amenazadora de Alice.

-Nada de peros, ya que los poderes de persuasión de Jasper no han servido, me toca a mí- dijo Alice sonriéndole a Jasper- Te daré cinco razones para demostrar que Edward está enamorado de ti.

Siendo sincera conmigo misma, tenía mucha curiosidad por escuchar esas razones.

-Razón número uno: sus celos- dijo levantando un dedo llevando la cuenta- No puedes negar que siente celos de cualquier hombre que se te acerque.

-Eso era porque no le prestaba atención, y sus celos eran comprensibles, siempre estábamos juntos.

-A otro con ese cuento Bella- se río Jasper- ¿Sabías que casi me golpea cuando empecé a acercarme a ustedes?

-¿Qué? ¿Él te golpeo? Pregunte sorprendida, mi Edward no tenía tendencias violentas.

-Casi me golpea, pensó que yo estaba tratando de conquistarte, cuando en realidad estaba detrás de Alice- se rio –No era mi culpa que ustedes dos sean como uña y carne, estaban juntas en todo momento, si me acercaba a Alice, tenía que hablar contigo también, el me malinterpreto.

-Eso es porque estaba nublado de celos, yo sí me di cuenta que este andaba tras de mi hermanita- Emmett le pego en el hombro, con un golpe nada suave por la mueca que hizo Jasper.

-Y ni siquiera te reclamo por querer salir con su hermanita, ¿Qué clase de hermano es?- dijo Alice falsamente indignada mirando a su novio- Hubieras recibido la golpiza de tu vida, si le decías que querías algo con Bella.

-Y no olvidemos la escena de celos que monto al teléfono porque pensaba que James estaba solo contigo en el apartamento- también alego Rosalie.- Y n es la primera vez que pasa.

-Eso es porque está en su naturaleza ser celoso- lo defendí, recibiendo miradas exasperadas por parte de Alice.

-Razón número dos: su rara amistad.

-No es rara!- le grite, podía meterse con cualquier cosa, menos con nuestra amistad.

-¿Besas a todos tus amigos?- me pregunto Rosalie fijamente.

-No- conteste sonrosada.

-¿Duermes con todos tus amigos?- volvió a preguntar Rose sin importarle que mi rostro quisiera imitar a un tomate

-No, pero…

-Nada de peros- interrumpió Alice- Su amistad no era normal.

-Está bien, está bien- suspiré dándoles la razón, ¿Cómo podía negarlo?- Nuestra amistad era… distinta.

-Menos mal- dije Emmett secándose una falsa gota de transpiración en la frente con la mano- Con Jasper teníamos miedo de que un día nos besaras, ya que somos tus amigos.

-Dime que no hablas en serio- gruñí entrecerrando los ojos, estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-Lo siento, mal chiste- Emmett se rio nerviosamente ante la mirada de Alice que quería seguir con sus razones.

-Razón número tres: Su promesa de matrimonio- Hice una mueca ¿Por qué dolía tanto saber que no se cumpliría? Ya me había resignado. No. No me había resignado como menciono Alice.

-Esa razón no vale, éramos unos niños- volví a protestar, ¿Por qué ella lo veía de una manera diferente?

-JA! –se rio Emmett- Él prácticamente organizo la boda con Alice y mamá.

-¿En serio?- mi corazón dio un salto.

-Sí, como Alice era aún más pequeña que ahora, iba a ser la niña de las flores- se rio Emmett burlándose de su hermana. –La boda iba a ser en el patio de nuestra casa en Forks, como dije todo estaba fríamente calculado.

-Y no olvides la lista de los no invitados- se rio Alice recordando algo que yo no sabía.

-Oh si- asintió su mellizo- Jacob encabezaba la lista, desde pequeño ya intuía que iba a causarle problemas.

-Es decir que los no invitados eran pretendientes de Bella- se rio Jasper comprendiendo, él y Rosalie se habían unido a nosotros cuando nos mudamos a Phoenix para ir a la universidad.

-Sip, también estaban Mike, Tyler, Erick e incluso Ben, ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo Emmett sorprendiéndome, Ben siempre estuvo enamorado de Ángela. –No me acuerdo porque no quería invitarlo, pero según Edward tenía sus razones.

-Él nunca menciono nada de todo esto- dijo con los ojos empañados, tantos planes sin decirme nada, tantas cosas que nos unían y nunca habíamos pasado la línea de ser amigos… incluso después de… ¡Stop Bella, detén esos recuerdos! Me había obligado a mi misma a olvidarlos, ¿Para qué recordar algo que nunca volvería a pasar? ¿Para qué recordar algo que me lastimaría aún más? ¿Para qué?

-Era sorpresa, supongo- Emmett se encogió de hombros ajeno a mis pensamientos, pero Alice me veía fijamente tratando de descifrarme, y lo hizo, su rostro se ilumino como diciendo: sé lo que estas pensando.

-Razón número cuatro- dijo apuntándome con su dedo. –Eso que estas pensando.

¿Qué clase de amiga era Alice? No sabía si golpearla o asesinarla antes de que siguiera hablando, ese asunto, era privado, y mío, no tenía necesidad de ventilarlo a los demás.

-¡Alice! – grite sonrojándome furiosamente. – ¡Eso es privado!

-Yo no dije nada- sonrió descaradamente- Tu misma te has delatado amiga.

Los demás rieron, ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Supongo que era un mecanismo de defensa fallida, defenderme cuando en realidad lo mejor era quedarme callada.

-¿Te acostaste con Edward?- preguntó Rosalie suspicazmente, ella había estado prestando atención sin decir nada.

Si antes esta roja, ahora estaba llegando al límite cercano al color violeta.

-Yo… yo… - ¿Dónde estaba mi mecanismo de defensa fallida ahora? Este era el momento de negarlo todo aunque fuera verdad. Tenía que decir algo, pero mi voz no salía de la vergüenza ante las miradas de mis amigos.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡De verdad te acostaste con nuestro Eddie- se carcajeo Emmett.

-¿Y aun así dices que son amigos?- negó Jasper también sonriendo

-No voy a hablar de eso- me cruce de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de volver a mi color normal. -¿Por qué me haces esto Alice?

-Lo hago por tu bien, te niegas a ver los hechos por ti misma, ,

- Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro- Agrego Jasper también mirándome.

- Uno de los dos tiene que abrir los ojos primero, no se puede ser tan ciego en la vida- apunto Emmett.

-Tú estas más cerca, te toca a ti- concluyo Rosalie.

Alice al ver que yo ni siquiera los miraba, continúo con sus supuestas razones.

- Por último, razón número cinco: La llamada de Edward.

-¿Y eso que prueba?

-Te llamo a ti, no a mí, ni a Emmett, es mas creo que ni siquiera llamo a mamá, lo cual le costará caro- se rió Alice casi maliciosamente.

-Eso es porque quiere que sea su dama de honor- dije casi con asco.

-No Bella, mi hermano te necesita en su vida.

-Solo como amiga- por culpa de Alice y sus razones, la palabra amiga sonaba rara en mi vocabulario.

-¡Que no!- gritaron todos.

-¿Quieres que te dé más razones?- Alice Volvió a exasperarse. Dime ¿Por qué terminaste con Jacob?

-Porque no éramos compatibles, somos como hermanos- conteste encogiéndome los hombros.

-No no y no – gruño Alice, parecía un león, y eso era raro si consideramos su tamaño- Lo hiciste porque Edward te lo pidió.

-…- Quise protestar, pero no pude, ¿Por qué? Porque era cierto, Edward me había pedido, casi suplicado en realidad, que terminará con Jacob porque según él me extrañaba demasiado cuando no estábamos juntos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste a vivir a Phoenix con Edward y no a Seattle como tenías planeado?- volvió a cuestionarme la enana- Porque ustedes no querían separarse.

-¿Quién fue tu primer beso y primera vez? – Siguió atacando Alice, mientras los demás estaban callados- Fue mi hermano, y ni lo niegues, todos lo sabíamos.

-¿Y por que fue él?- me encaró alzando la voz- Porque está enamorado de ti desde ese entonces, le enfermaba saber que podías estar con otro que no fuera él.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-¡Arghhh!- dio un grito. – Ahora contéstame

-¿Vas a dejar que Edward se case con Victoria?

No le respondí nada.

-¿Aceptaras tan fácilmente que ella te aparte de Edward para siempre?- pregunto Emmett uniéndose a la batalla.

Tampoco respondí, esas preguntas eran como puñaladas a mi corazón, y se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ¿Permitiría que eso pase?

-¿Quieres que Edward tenga hijos con Victoria?- siguió Jasper también apuñalándome.

Esa puñalada fue fuerte, y dolió como ninguna.

-¿Permitirás que Renesmee no nazca?- pregunto también Rosalie.

Eso era un golpe bajo, nombrar a nuestra hija ficticia de cuando éramos niños, esos juegos donde Edward y yo planeábamos casarnos en un futuro y teníamos hijos, más específicamente, una niña. Cuan lejanos eran aquellos tiempos donde Edward era mío y podía reclamarlo como tal ante todas, y él podía hacer lo mismo. Todo eso había cambiado de un día para otro ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que irse con Victoria? El era mío. No tenía derecho a casarse con otra después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. Como dijo Jasper, ambos nos pertenecíamos, y yo iba a hacerlo valer, iba a ejercer mi derecho sobre él, aunque él quisiera casarse con Victoria.

Esa decisión fue como una bocanada de aire fresco, fue como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración un largo tiempo, y mis pulmones imploraran aire.

Mis reflexiones no duraron mucho, Alice estaba pasando una mano frente a mi rostro para despertarme, pero a diferencia de otras veces no la mire mal, al contrario le sonreí, como ellos habían dicho, por fin había abierto los ojos. Edward era mío y nadie iba a quitármelo.

-Edward tiene unas cuantas promesas que cumplir- dije sonriéndoles.

Él grito de euforia de mis amigos no se hizo esperar.

-Por fin, vamos a ser familia- me abrazo Emmett levantándome el piso y dándome vueltas haciéndome reír- Creí que íbamos a tener que golpearte en la cabeza para que lo entendieras.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté dejando automáticamente de reír.

-A problemas extremos, soluciones extremas- me respondió bajándome, eso no me pareció gracioso aunque él se riera de mi expresión.

-¿Entonces, esta todo claro?- sonrió Alice, asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa, me sentía eufórica con mi decisión. Era una combinación de adrenalina por poner manos a la obra para recuperar a Edward, euforia por volver a verlo y un amor que resurgía renovado desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero algo desinflo mi estado.

-Tengo dos semanas para detener una boda y robarme al novio- dije de repente asustada, era muy poco tiempo.

-Puff! Pan comido- dijo Rosalie con confianza- Edward no sabrá qué lo golpeo.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos en cuanto lleguemos, Marcus solo nos dará una semana libre - afirmo Jasper en tono de estrategia.- Tienes que ganar terreno estos días que estarás con él.

-Presta atención, esto es lo que vas a hacer…- me dijo Alice mirándome fijamente al igual que Rosalie.

o-o-o-o

El sonido de mi despertador me levanto abruptamente, no había dormido casi nada. Me quede mirando el techo un momento rememorando la noche anterior, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío entre los consejos de Alice y Rose, los aportes de Emmett y estrategias de Jasper, casi ni había lugar para mis propios pensamientos, creo que ellos estaban más emocionados que yo por detener la inminente boda de mi mejor amigo.

Contra todo pronóstico el día de ayer había terminado mejor de lo que había esperado, mis esperanzas estaban renovadas, y mi ánimo escalaba los cielos. Si todo salía bien, en menos de dos semanas Edward volvería a ser mío.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreí, ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto posesiva?

Me desperecé y salí de la cama rumbo al baño para tomar una ducha e ir al trabajo, hoy empezaba la cuenta regresiva y así también el primer paso de esta aventura: pedir dos semanas de licencia a Marcus.

¡Qué distinto se sentía este día!

Todo parecía sonreírme, el portero, los tras ausentes que caminaban por las calles, el día estaba soleado, la ciudad estaba más tranquila de lo normal, es más juraría que todos llegaríamos temprano a nuestros trabajos. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando conseguí un taxi. ¡Sip! Definitivamente la vida me sonreía hoy.

Al llegara a la editorial, le pague el viaje al taxista y me despedí alegremente de él mientras me bajaba, el pobre hombre debía estarse preguntando qué rayos me pasaba.

Mis zapatos altos, cortesía de Alice, resonaban haciendo eco en el piso recién pulido de la Editorial Vulturi, al ser tan temprano no habían muchos empleados, si iba a solicitar vacaciones por lo menos debía hacer buena letra llegando temprano hoy. Tome el ascensor en solitario, realmente debía estar de muy buen humor, porque no me gustaba estar encerrada sola en estas maquinas, ¿Y si de repente dejaba de funcionar?, no era una persona claustrofóbica, simplemente me incomodaba estar encerrada en una caja colgante.

La oficina de Marcus estaba en el último piso, tenía para rato aquí encerrada, suspire tratando de calmarme y me dedique a pensar en mi reencuentro con Edward, mañana sería el gran día, después de dos años volvería a verlo, volvería a contemplar esas esmeraldas brillantes en su rostro, esos ojos que eran capaces de hipnotizarme, volvería a ver esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi respiración falle, y sobretodo volvería a abrazarlo, volvería a sentir sus brazos rodeándome haciéndome sentir que nada puede pasarme, volvería a… Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ¡Valla, había logrado distraerme muy bien, Edward siempre había sido bueno en eso!

El recibidor era amplio, y elegante, el escritorio de Dídima al igual que su propietaria daban la bienvenida, ella estaba ocupada tecleando en la computadora, al igual que Marcus, era la primera en llegar y la primera en irse.

-Hola señora Di- la salude amablemente.

-¡Ey!- se sorprendió y me sonrió -¿Por qué tan temprano cariño?

-Necesito hablar con el jefe- le dije señalando la puerta que daba a la oficina de Marcus.

-Claro, espera un momento- dijo tomando el teléfono y marcando solo un número- Señor Vulturi, Isabella Swan solicita hablar con usted, si, lo siento- se rio y carraspeo- Mmm… Marcus… okey okey… Amor mío que ilumina mis días y mis noches, se que te hago feliz, pero estamos en hora de trabajo y Bella quiere hablar contigo.

Por más que Marcus le pedía a su esposa que lo tratara como tal en la oficina, no lo conseguía, internamente pensaba que ella no lo hacía para molestarlo, eran conocidas sus peleas al teléfono cuando ella insistía en tratarlo con frialdad como una secretaria.

-Está bien, se lo diré- colgó rápido riéndose antes que le reclamara más amor.- Puedes pasar Bella y disculpa todo esto, ya sabes cómo es.

-No hay problema, y buena jugada cortarle rápido, eso cuenta como un punto para usted- conteste riéndome.

-Por favor, no me trates de usted, ya sabes que eres como una hija para nosotros- me recordó maternalmente.

-Lo hare cuando trates a Marcus con mas amor- me reí haciéndola refunfuñar, algo muy divertido ya que tenía casi 50 años- Adiós Di.

Toque la puerta antes de entrar. Marcus ya estaba esperándome.

-Hola jefe- lo pique, al igual que su esposa, también quería molestarlo, tome asiento, nuestras charlas siempre duraban más de lo esperado.

-¿Tu también me trataras así hoy?- alzo una ceja- No es buena idea molestar a tu jefe si vienes a pedirle dos semanas de vacaciones para detener una boda.

Oh- mi- dios, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Quién le había contado de mis planes?

-No me mires con esa cara- se rio- Mi ahijado llamo para contarme que se iba a casar y exigir que te de vacaciones, ya que te tengo de esclava trabajando día y noche los 365 días al año, palabras suyas, no mías.

-¿En serio?- ¿En que estaba pensando Edward? ¿Cómo se atrevía a interferir con mi trabajo?

-No le aclare que tienes vacaciones como todos los demás empleados- siguió hablando- Supongo que habrás tenido tus razones para no ir a verlo.

-Gracias- le conteste fervientemente, Edward no necesitaba saber que no había ido a verlo, por una simple y sencilla razón: ¡No quería verlo!, me había sentido tan traicionada, tan dolida, tan… sin vida cuando se fue así como si nada. Y sobre todo, no quería verlo junto a Victoria, sería como echar sal en la herida de mi corazón.

-Aunque si hubieras ido a verlo en ese lapso, no estarías en esta situación de detener su boda- me regaño como lo haría un padre con una hija- No te queda mucho tiempo Bells, no cometas el mismo error de dejarlo ir.

Su regaño me recordó algo, estaba claro que Edward lo había llamado para contarle sobre el gran evento, pero… y lo otro, ¿Quien se lo dijo? El sonrió adivinando mi cara de confusión.

-Alice y Esme también llamaron- me susurro a modo de confidencia riéndose.- Al parecer los planes para detener la boda son a grandes escalas, incluso Elizabeth también llamo amenazándome para que te dejara ir a Nueva York.

¿También la abuela Massen sabía de mis planes? ¿Quién mas iba a sumarse a este loco plan?

-¡Wow! ¡Solo, wow!- me recosté sobre mi silla- ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-Todos- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.- Para serte sincero, Edward me tiene desconcertado, ¿Qué es eso de casarse con Victoria en dos semanas? Parece que no recuerda que es la hija de Eleazar Denali, nuestras familias han estado enemistadas desde hace años. ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza?

-Él me dijo que Victoria era la que quería casarse pronto.

-Quizás este embarazada- me miro fijamente observando mi reacción, que no se hizo esperar, toda la sangre abandono mi rostro, ¿Seria eso posible? ¿Detendría yo una boda si la novia estaba embarazada?- Quita esa cara, no necesariamente tiene que ser de Edward, mi ahijado es un chico inteligente, no dejaría embarazada a su novia antes del matrimonio, no fue educado de esa manera.

-No me asustes de ese modo- lo acuse con un dedo.

-Eso fue porque al igual que mi dulce esposa querías molestarme con todo ese falso profesionalismo.-

-Okey, mensaje entendido- sonreí, charlar con Marcus era muy divertido.- Entonces, ¿Me das permiso para ir a Nueva York y librarnos de esa pelirroja?

-Claro, pero si fallas, no tendrás mas permisos- me contesto seriamente, pero luego se echo a reír.

-¿A los demás también los dejaras ir conmigo, después de todo, ellos son parte del plan?- le pregunte, sería una gran ayuda si ellos viajaban conmigo mañana mismo

-Claro que no- me dijo seriamente- La gente pensará que les doy vacaciones porque son mis sobrinos, no puedo permitir que piensen que soy poco profesional.

-¿En serio Marcus?- me reí en voz alta- Hace cinco minutos me exigías menos profesionalismo.

-Tú eres como mi hija, ellos son mis sobrinos, hay una gran diferencia- dijo como si nada, la verdad nunca lo entendería, pero tampoco me quejaría, después de todo yo lo quería mucho, y era un gran apoyo al estar lejos de mis padres.

-Gracias- le conteste con el corazón- Pero por favor, déjalos ir un poco antes, no pueden aparecerse un día antes de la boda en un caso no logre pararla hasta ese día.

-Veremos veremos- me contesto- Por lo pronto ve a tu casa, tienes mucho que pensar y preparar, y comprar, Alice también exigió que les dé la tarde libre para hacer compras.

-Y tu tan bueno como siempre, ¿no?- le pregunte irónicamente.

-Qué puedo decirte, Alice es muy convincente al teléfono, casi pude sentirla haciendo pucheros- se rio.- Estará una semana sin vestirte, tiene que aprovechar el poco tiempo que le queda.

-Sera divertido- suspire y me levante para salir de su oficina.- Nos vemos.

-Bella- me detuvo cuando abrí la puerta y subió el volumen de su voz, sabiendo perfectamente que su esposa lo escucharía.- Dile a Dídima que me cobrare que me haya cortado el teléfono.

Yo asentí riéndome y termine de salir. La señora Dídima estaba riéndose mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya lo escuche, no hace falta que lo repitas- hablo antes de que yo siquiera abriera la boca- Suerte Bella, y sabes que cuantas con todo nuestro apoyo, mi ahijado no está pensando bien las cosas, tú eres perfecta para él.

-Lo intentaré- le devolví la sonrisa también, sus palabras había calentado mi corazón, si su familia me apoyaba, ¿Cuán difícil podría ser todo esto?- Nos vemos Di.

o-o-o-o

-Alice, ya estoy cansada- refunfuñe caminando desganada, tenias muchas bolsas en cada mano- Hemos comprado suficiente ropa como para tres Bellas juntas.

-Bella, confío plenamente en el amor que despiertas en Edward, pero una ayudita en tu vestuario no está de más.

-Sigo pensando que es demasiado- me detuve, no pensaba dar un paso más, probé otra estrategia- Si seguimos comprando, no podremos comprar más en Nueva York.

-¿Lo prometes?- me hizo ojitos.

-Si- acepte resignada- pero vamos a mi departamento, ni siquiera he empacado.

-Todavía falta una tienda, vamos- tomo mi mano de entre todas las bolsas y me arrastro hasta según ella, la ultima tienda.

Estábamos a punto de entrar, cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de Victoria´s Secrets.

-No voy a entrar ahí Alice, me niego.

-Si lo harás- Intento arrástrame, ¿en serio iba a hacerme entrar a la fuerza?- Es necesario.

-No lo es y punto- me planté- Soy mayorcita para decidir que comprar y que no, vámonos.

-Yo si voy a entrar, a Jasper le va a encantar- se rio por mi sonrojo- Para se mayorcita te sonrojas demasiado por estas cosas, si te vas ahora, va tener que ser en taxi, porque voy a tardar.

-No hay problema, debo empacar y prepararme, los espero esta noche- tenía mis sospechas con Alice, había cedido muy pronto.

-Claro, estaremos ahí.

o-o-o-o

-Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York por favor pasen por la sala 124, el vuelo despegará en diez minutos- resonó una voz neutral en los altavoces.

-¿Tienes todo?- me pregunto Emmett por decima vez.

Asentí rodando los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer- también pregunto Alice.

Volví a asentir, parecían mis padres.

-Te vamos a extrañar pequeña- dijo Jasper entregándome mi maleta.

- Yo también chicos- los mire con la mirada empañada, ellos eran mi familia estando lejos de casa.

-Estaremos allí en cuanto podamos- dijo Rosalie abrazándome primero e iniciando la ronda de las despedidas.

-Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York por favor pasen por la sala 124, el vuelo despegará en cinco minutos- resonaron los altavoces nuevamente.

-Los estaré esperando- les dije a los cuatros mientras me encaminaba hacia la sala que me correspondía para abordar el avión.

-Bella, ten cuidado con James- me grito Jasper antes de entrar a la zona de abordaje.

-Claro- le devolví en gritos riéndome- solo lo dije para dejarlos tranquilos, ellos no confiaban plenamente en James, yo tampoco, después de todo, él era un intimo amigo de Victoria, pero no por eso iba a dejar de hablarle o algo por él estilo. Solo digamos, que no confiaba en él en un 10%, además el había estado conmigo cuando Edward se fue, y eso contaba mucho para mí y para mis amigos. Yo simplemente no quería contarle sobre mis planes de recuperar a Edward porque ya éramos suficientes, esto podría convertirse en un circo donde todos querían aportar en algo. En fin, james era de confianza, pero no tanto.

Deje mis divagaciones a un lado cuando nos avisaron que era hora de abrocharnos los cinturones de seguridad. Una vez lista, y el avión en el aire, saque mi libro para leer más sobre Anthony y Marie, la historia me tenía atrapada y no había podido seguir leyendo por todos los acontecimientos. Por lo menos leería unos capítulos y luego pensaría mi plan de ataque como lo bautizo Jasper.

Estaba maldiciendo a Anthony por no entender que Marie detestaba bailar, cuando me di cuenta que estábamos a punto de aterrizar.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Era siempre la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza, me había abstraído tanto en la lectura que ni había pensado en lo que se avecinaba: mi reencuentro con Edward. Estaba a minutos de verlo, después de dos años.

De repente comencé a hiperventilar ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera?. Debía controlarme. Si. Eso haría. Seguiría el consejo de Rosalie: _Que olfatee el buque, pero que no pruebe el vino._ Una metáfora un tanto extraña si me lo preguntan, pero se entendía.

Mientras caminaba entre los pasajeros que buscaban sus maletas me dedique a buscar a Edward, él dijo que vendría a buscarme, y realmente esperaba que no viniera con Victoria.

Seguí caminado lentamente, había muchas personas, y no quería chocar con nadie.

Hasta que ví su cabeza, estaba parado un poco lejos mí y me sonreía. ¡Dios esa sonrisa! Verlo fue como si estos dos años no hubieran existidos ¿Por qué no había venido a verlo antes? La sensación de sentirlo cerca de mí era casi asfixiante, era como si yo fuera un satélite perdido que por fin encontraba su planeta, y estaba a punto de reajustar su posición. Trate de caminar más rápido, ¿Por qué las personas no se apartaban? ¿No veían que tenía prisa? Cuando pude observarlo mejor, vi que tenía un cartel en sus manos, pero no alcanzaba a leer que decía. Camine más a prisa y al leer lo que decía, no me importo nada, deje caer mi maleta y corrí hacia él sin importarme chocar con las demás personas, solo necesitaba tenerlo más cerca, abrazarlo, tocarlo, algo…

Él espero por mí hasta que llegue a él saltándole prácticamente encima.

-Yo también- le dije en respuesta al cartel, Siendo tan fuerte como recordaba, me sostuvo perfectamente mientras me sonreía y dejaba caer el cartel, pero yo conocía esa mirada, ese brillo especial en los ojos cuando me tenía en su brazos, y no pude, ni quise detenerlo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y yo también lo anhelaba, a la mierda el consejo del buque y el vino, me estaba permitido caer una vez en la tentación.

Edward poso sus labios dulces sobre los míos, llevando sus manos hacia mi cabello acercando más mi rostro al suyo, no iba a esperar más, pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello imitando su acción de acercarlo más a mí. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, sabían qué camino seguir, se conocían a la perfección que lugar tomar, este beso solo demostraba cuanto nos habíamos extrañado, tal como se leía el cartel que yacía olvidado en el piso donde se leía un : _Te extrañé._

* * *

**Hola^^ **

**Como están? Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Aun quieren golpear a Edward? jajajjajaaj ¿Quién se esperaba este reencuentro?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que sea merecedora de sus reviews.**

**Nos estaremos leyendo la otra semana.**

**Saludos enormes.**

**Cary0605**

**P/d: *Quería decirles a las que leían **_**"Leyendo Eclipse**_**" que volví a tener los mismos problemas de antes, es decir, recibir insultos y bla bla bla, asi que borre los fics por mi propia cuenta, ya saben que pueden leerme en mi blog (el link esta en el perfil) o en lunanuevameyer, donde más les guste ;)**


	4. Como antes

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "Como antes"**

-¿Por qué no eres romántico como él?- una voz femenina y chillona nos interrumpió.

-Ese tipo es un cursi- le contesto otra voz, esta vez era un chico. –Yo no.

A regañadientes me separé un poco de Edward para fulminarlos con la mirada.

-Están en un aeropuerto, todos los están mirando- se rio la chica contestando a mi mirada para agarrar a su novio y seguir caminando.

Si existiera un color más profundo que el rojo furioso que lucía en estos momentos, de seguro llevaría mi nombre.

-¿En qué estábamos?- me susurró Edward muy cerca, sus manos aun acunaban mi rostro.

Me aclare la garganta, y de paso mis pensamientos, debía volver a la realidad, una realidad donde Edward estaba por casarse con Victoria, y donde debía demostrarle que lo nuestro era más que una amistad.

-¿Qué haces?- protesto viendo que desenvolvía mis brazos de su cuello.

-Vuelvo a la realidad.

-¡Oh! – Me dio mi sonrisa favorita –Mis besos aún te deslumbran.

-Tan fanfarrón como siempre- me carcajee.

-Así me quieres, no te quejes- se excuso sonriendo también.

-Fanfarrón- repetí.

-Pero no me interrumpas, te estaba saludando- dijo volviendo a tomar mi rostro- He pasado tanto tiempo.

-Estas no son formas de saludar a una amiga en un aeropuerto- contesté ahora si separándome haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'amiga', le di la espalda buscando mi maleta con la mirada que quedo atrás por mi loca carrera

-Hmmm- refunfuño él- Siempre ha sido así, ¿Por qué debería de cambiar ahora?

Gire mi cabeza inmediatamente. ¿Estaba bromeando, verdad? ¿Verdad? El estaba a punto de casarse, y me besaba diciendo que todo estaba bien. Definitivamente esto me iba a costar más de lo planeado.

-Edward estas a punto de casarte- dije lentamente, aun era difícil ordenar las palabras de ese modo.

-¿Y?- juro que me seguía mirando sin entender.

-Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros- ¿Es que acaso no lo entendía? No debía enojarme, después de todo, en eso se basaba mi plan, abrirle los ojos.

-Ah ya entiendo- me contesto incomodo pero con una mirada de reproche- Estas saliendo con James, ¿no es así?

Y me perdí… En ese momento me perdí… ¿Qué tenía que ver James en este asunto? Me quede muda de la impresión.

-Por eso no quieres besarme- volvió a la carga- Y por eso el estaba en tu departamento esa noche.

Era impresionante como las cosas tenían sentido en sus pensamientos retorcidamente incorrectos.

-Edward no estoy saliendo ni con James ni con nadie- le aclaré antes de que siguiera achacándome más cosas.

-¿Y entonces?- su cara de desconcierto era tan tierna, pero igual quería golpearlo.

-A Victoria no le gustaría que su novio este besuqueando a otra- le conteste ya de mal humor.

-Oh es por… Victoria- susurró.

-No quiero interrumpirlos, pero esta es su maleta señorita- dijo un policía entregándome mi maleta, mirando mal a Edward. Nuestro espectáculo había pasado de ser una escena romántica de novios, a un drama donde la novia en realidad era una amiga, y la novia era otra.

-Gracias oficial-dijo Edward haciéndose notar, con una mano me quito la maleta, y con a otra agarro mi mano haciéndome girar para emprender nuestra marcha a la salida.

-Gracias- también le dije al oficial, sin saberlo había evitado una inminente discusión, que tarde o temprano libraríamos, prefería que sea más tarde, no ahora donde muy en el fondo, eso sí, muuuuy en el fondo… había disfrutado su bienvenida.

-En realidad te extrañe- me dijo apretando mi mano, mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Yo también- le dije devolviéndole el apretón y observándole, si pudiera, estaría todo el día memorizando nuevamente su rostro que por dos años había permanecido lejos de mi vista

-Te presento a mi bebe neoyorquino- dijo de repente soltándome, mi mano picaba, quería tocarlo otra vez.

-¿Quién?- lo mire extrañada, pero siguiendo la dirección donde su mano apuntaba- ¡Wow!

El auto aparcado era de un negro reluciente, sino me equivocaba era un Mercedes, pero hasta ahí llegaba mi conocimientos en autos.

-Es un Mercedes CK65 Carlsson Aigner-se rio sabiendo de mi pobre conocimientos en autos, guardo mi valija en el maletero y abrió la puerta para mí- Adelante mi bella dama.

-¿Vas a seguir llamándome así?- le pregunte con un falso enojo. –James siempre esta diciéndome lo m…

No termine mi frase al escuchar un gruñido ronco de fastidio que se mezclaba con el sonido del acelerador, había olvidado la predilección de mi amigo por las altas velocidades.

-¿Vas a seguir negando que tienes algo con 'ese'?

-Ya te dije que no- volvía el enojo a mi voz- ¿Y cuál sería el problema si estoy con él?

-Tú eres mía Isabella Swan, ¿Te quedo claro?- dijo mirándome fijamente un instante, el verde de sus ojos eran devastadores, parecían derretirse convirtiéndose en un verde liquido que invitaban a zambullirme en ellos. Quise gritarle que sí, yo era suya, no podía negarlo, pero esta vez pediría algo cambio.

-¿Tu eres mío entonces?- le pregunte recuperándome, debía ser firme en esto, su interior debía ir cambiando poco a poco hasta entender que yo era la persona correcta para él.

-Por supuesto- me sonrió mirándome una vez más- No importa lo que pase, siempre te perteneceré, recuérdalo.

Si mi corazón pudiera componer una canción propia con mis latidos arrítmicos, ya tendría varias composiciones completas, sus palabras me llenaban de esperanzas, esto sería fácil como dijo Rosalie, solo debía esforzarme en tocar los puntos correctos, pero mi mente y boca iban por lados diferentes.

-¿Y porque te casas con Victoria?- le solté sin pensarlo.

Su rostro se ensombreció inmediatamente, quise retirar mis palabras, ¿es que acaso no había escuchado una y mil veces los consejos de Alice?

**Flash Back**

_-Presta atención, esto es lo que vas a hacer…- me dijo Alice mirándome fijamente al igual que Rosalie._

_-No debes presionarlo, ni reclamos, ni peleas._

_-¿Por qué no?- quise saber, no es que disfrutara de pelearme con Edward, pero quería respuestas, y no había manera de conseguirlas sin un poco de gritos._

_-Porque Edward es un testarudo, se cerrara en si mismo si lo cuestionas desde el primer momento- me contesto Jasper como si fuera obvio._

_-Pero eso quiero- discutí._

_-No señorita, mantendrás la calma- Emmett también se metió, y que él quisiera que yo mantuviera la calma era casi cómico, el siempre andaba peleando- Tienes que ir de a poco, no puedes cambiar años de ceguera en un solo instante._

_-Pero debo darme prisa, no puedo permitir que la boda siga su curso- casi lloriquee._

_-Todo saldrá bien si te tomas tu tiempo, Edward te ama, solo que él no lo sabe, ayúdalo a que lo descubra._

_-Con paciencia- aporto Jasper._

_-¿Y si no me alcanza el tiempo?- eso me aterrorizaba, las esperanzas se habían arraigado en mi corazón, y esas mismas serían las que acabarían conmigo si perdía a Edward._

_-Tienes tiempo suficiente, después de todo, Edward es un hombre, debes volverlo loco- Rosalie me guiño el ojo, pero yo no la entendía- No te ha visto en dos años, estará impaciente por retomar su amistad especial._

_-Y yo también- le dije haciendo reír a los demás. ¿Y ahora de que me perdí?_

_-Ya nos dimos cuenta- volvió a reírse Rosalie- Solo asegúrate de que olfatee el buque, pero que no pruebe el vino._

_-Ah ya- capte la indirecta enrojeciéndome, con razón se habían reído de mi respuesta anterior._

_-Entonces ¿Has entendido lo que vas a hacer?- Alice me miraba esperando mi respuesta como si fuera algo crucial, yo solo rodé los ojos._

_-No reclamos, ni peleas, tengo que tener paciencia, pero nada de acostarme con él, ¿contentos?_

_-Te falto lo más importante- dijo Jasper- Tu plan de ataque debe basarse en eso mismo, atacar! Han sido amigos por años, tienes suficiente material para abrirle los ojos._

_-Ah sí- conteste sin saber a qué rayos se refería._

_-Conoces sus gustos- respondió suspirando._

_-Exacto, sabes lo que le gusta- dijo Emmett meneando las cejas, y por sus sonrisa supe que se trataba de algo pervertido._

_-No me refería a eso- dijo Jasper exasperado- Aunque no esta demás que lo sepas- termino diciendo para si mismo_

_-¡Hombres! Solo piensan con la cabeza de abajo- refunfuño Alice- Lo que mi Jazz quería decirte es que tienes recuerdos, conoces que quiere, que hace, lo que le gusta y disgusta, sabes más cosas de él, que victoria._

_-Okey- conteste mirándolos, francamente, no sabía si hacerles caso, pero algunas ideas me servirían._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Lo de Victoria es diferente- dijo de mal humor mirando fijamente hacia adelante, las calles de Nueva York estaban a reventar, y era toda una maniobra conducir a la velocidad que Edward lo hacía.

Sus palabras desinflaron levemente mis esperanzas… ¡Claro! Victoria era diferente, por eso se casaba con ella. Esa respuesta me hacía dudar. ¿Edward realmente me amaría como tanto repetían mis amigos?

-¿Diferente?- Me anime a pregunta en un susurró.

-No quiero hablar de ella- dijo con voz neutra, carente de sentimiento- ¡Es más, hoy olvidémonos de ella! ¿Quieres?

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, había pasado de un tono lúgubre a una gran sonrisa. Edward era bipolar. Pasaba de una emoción a otra mareándome.

-¿Cómo vamos a olvidarnos de ella? Vas a casarte en menos de dos semanas -casi grite girando mi cabeza para observar que ya no estábamos andando.

El coche se había detenido en un estacionamiento, con unos cuantos autos alrededor ¿A qué hora habíamos entrado? Es más, hasta había olvidado de decirle donde me alojaría. Alice había hecho reservaciones para ellos y para mí, así no estaría sola en todo este enredo.

Edward ignoro mi desconcierto y volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, me beso rápido antes de que protestara. ¡Carajo Bella! ¿Dónde está tu fuerza de voluntad? Ese siempre había sido mi problema, desde nuestro primer beso, nunca había sido capaz de resistirme a sus labios, tan dulces y apasionados al deslizarse sobre los míos. Antes de que pudiera responderle como hubiera querido, me soltó.

- Hoy olvidémonos de ella, ¿sí?- me pidió mirándome fijamente, otra vez perdiéndome en ese mar verde. ¿Qué era lo que me pedía- Hoy solo seremos tu y yo.

-Pero…- quise protestar, no era nada sencillo pretender que solo existíamos nosotros dos.

-Solos tu y yo, como antes, ¿por favor?- sus labios hicieron un puchero adorable, que combinados con esos ojos que me fascinaban, formaban un arma letal ¡Maldito tramposo! Sabía que no podía negarle nada cuando hacía eso, aunque era algo que compartíamos, yo disponía de la misma arma.

Pero también algo en su petición me había llamado la atención, ese 'como antes' sonaba a gloria, un antes donde éramos felices, sin terceros entre nosotros. Realmente necesitaba olvidarme de su relación con Victoria si quería recuperarlo, básicamente, yo era la tercera en discordia no ella. ¡No! Yo estaba primero cuando Victoria llego y se lo llevó. Edward dijo que era mío, así que iba a pelear por él. Bien dice el dicho, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, los chicos habían dicho que en eso se basaba mi plan de ataque, en el antes. Y antes Victoria no existía, ¿no? ¡Perfecto!

-Solos tú y yo- le dije y le di un beso casto rápido, él había dicho como antes, entonces sería como antes.

-Gracias- respondió y esta vez si me beso como dios manda, o mejor dicho, como nosotros queríamos. Sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los míos, su lengua perfilaba mi labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que sabía que yo le daría, en el instante en que abrí un poco mi boca, su sabor me inundo como un rio que desborda sus límites, mis manos no se quedaron quietas, se desordenaron aun más su broncíneo cabello que de por sí ya era desordenado. Nuestras lenguas se enfrascaban en una batalla sin fin, pero esta vez quería ganar yo, puse más entusiasmo en este beso, pero él no se quedo atrás, su boca era implacable cuando se trataba de mí, y no se detendría hasta dominarme.

Lastimosamente el aire empezó a faltarnos, ¿Quién necesitaba aire para vivir cuando se tenía a un Edward que insistía en besarte a cada momento? Al parecer todo ser humano y para mi fastidio, yo era humana. Le mordí juguetonamente su labio inferior, para terminar el beso, y como siempre Edward no quiso quedarse atrás y también mordió el mío. Nos separamos entre risas y respiraciones ahogadas.

-Wow- dije una vez alcance el aire suficiente para hilvanar letras y decir algo.

-Eso es quedarse corto- respondió el más repuesto que yo. ¡Eso no era justo! –Sabía que me extrañabas más de lo que decías.

-Creído- le dije con el ceño fruncido, no solo yo había perdido los papeles en ese beso.

-No te bajes- dijo y beso mi frente, más específicamente en mi ceño que ya no estaba fruncido, se bajo y camino rápidamente para abrir mi puerta, quise rodar lo ojos.

-¿Me acompaña mi bella dama?- estiro su mano para que la tomará, su mirada quería decirme algo, como si pidiera una contestación exacta, yo sabía que quería oír, anteriormente la había cagado metiendo a James en algo que para nosotros era una tradición. Era un poco vergonzoso en la secundaria. Pero era algo nuestro. Esta vez lo haría bien.

-Claro mi apuesto caballero- le conteste tomando su mano. Su sonrisa era capaz de volver a desconcentrarme y eso no era bueno, no cuando no sabía dónde estaba, ese pensamiento me hizo preocuparme ¿Dónde estábamos?

-Sabía que lo recordarías- me llevo hasta la parte trasera del auto, poco dispuesto a soltarme, abrió y saco mi maleta con una sola mano, quizás era un superhéroe y yo no lo sabía ¿Cómo hacía para tener esa fuerza?

-A propósito, ¿Dónde estamos?- le dije al ver que no planeaba ni siquiera mencionar donde nos dirigíamos, cruzamos una puerta y ante mí se abrió un lobby bastante elegante, que tenía otra puerta que daba hacia el exterior donde podía ver a las personas caminar y al otro lado dos ascensores. Nosotros subimos al que estaba abierto.

-En mi departamento- dijo rodando los ojos, había presionado el botón nueve- ¿Dónde más te llevaría?

-Quizás a mi hotel- conteste irónicamente.- Alice hizo reservas para mí en él Liberty.

Curiosamente, Alice me llamo anoche para decirme que te quedarías conmigo, quiera yo o no- mi ánimo decayó en picada, Alice lo había obligado a tenerme pegada las 24 horas- Y obviamente yo si quiero.

-¿En serio?- le sonreí aliviada, él quería tenerme cerca.

-Claro que sí, mi niña tonta e hipersensible- dejo mi maleta en el suelo y me abrazo- Siempre voy a querer tenerte cerca, además no mencionaste ningún hotel cuando subiste al auto- se rio.

-Me distraes- lo acusé con el dedo queriendo salir de su abrazo.

-¿Cómo te distraigo?- empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi rostro, pero el ascensor se detuvo, todavía no habíamos llegado, recién iba a subir alguien más. Y efectivamente, subió un joven de tez clara y cabello color miel. Me miro de una forma algo extraña, como si no entendiera que hacía abrazada a Edward y quise morirme en ese momento, de seguro él conocía la relación que llevaba con Victoria, después de todo era un vecino, ¿no? Ellos siempre saben todo, y ahora debería estar pensando que yo era alguna amante que venía a vivir con Edward.

Quise separarme pero él no me dejo, forcejee un poco y logre liberarme… a medias, con un brazo rodeo mi cintura.

El extraño miro nuestro intercambio divertido.

-Hola Edward- él solo asintió en su dirección a manera de saludo, sip, era un vecino, este me miro fijamente otra vez y extendió su mano hacía mi- Un gusto, Peter Burwell.

-Bella Swan- susurre tomando su mano para disgusto de Edward que se tenso y apretó mas su agarre en mi cintura.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo apuntando mi maleta.

-No- conteste lo obvio, si ya vio mi maleta, ¿para qué preguntaba?, además Edward parecía que rechinaba los dientes de enojo, ¿y ahora que le pasaba? Yo debería estar así, era yo la que estaba quedando como la amante enfrente de sus vecinos, y todo por culpa de Alice.

-¿Te estás mudando al edificio?- acaso no entendía la tensión del momento.

-Sí, se muda conmigo- contesto Edward por mí, y yo quise matarlo, ¿Cómo iba a decir semejante cosa? No es que me importará que es lo que pensaran de mí, pero me sentía incomoda.

-Oh bueno- contesto Peter con el ceño un poco fruncido.

El ascensor se abrió, este era nuestro piso. Los tres bajamos en un silencio incomodo.

Solo había dos puertas, con una letra A y la otra con una B.

Peter se adelanto hacia la puerta A y se giro hacia nosotros

–Bella, si te pierdes en el edificio, puedes venir a buscarme- diciendo esto me guiño un ojo y entro a su departamento dejándome más perpleja de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Idiota!- gruño Edward, pasando una tarjeta en el dispositivo y abriendo así la puerta, ni siquiera termino de cerrar su puerta cuando me miro fijamente y gruño sus reclamos,

-¿Por qué te separaste de mí? ¿Acaso no querías que nos viera juntos? ¿Te gusto Peter?

-¡Oh por dios! – dije exasperada, ni siquiera termine de ver el apartamento y ya empezaron sus reclamos- ¿Porque siempre salta tu lado celoso?

-Porque tú lo provocas- gruño acercándose más a mí.

-Yo no provoco nada- ahora resultaba que yo tenía la culpa.

- ¿Tanto te costaba quedarte a mi lado para demostrar que estabas conmigo?.

-No estoy contigo, Victoria sí.

-¿Porque la traes a la conversación?- refunfuño- Dijimos que hoy solo seríamos nosotros dos.

-Hay una realidad aparte donde parezco tu amante- le gruñí enojada. -No podía seguir abrazada a ti sabiendo que un vecino tuyo pensaba que tenías a tu amante en el ascensor- casi grite, mis palabras lo descolocaron.

-¿Amante?- pregunto extrañado, él debería saber que si estaba conmigo teniendo novia, me convertía en la otra, ¡y como dolía! Pero eso pronto iba a cambiar, yo lo cambiaría.

-Sí, amante Edward, tú tienes novia, y si estás conmigo, soy tu amante, ¿no?- le dije con un tono amargo, porque así me sabían esas palabras… amargas.

-¿Así es como te sentiste?- sus ojos lucían arrepentidos., asentí, mirándolo fijamente, quería que entendiera mi malestar en ese momento.

-Lo siento- suspiró- No tienes que sentirse así, nunca te convertiría en mi amante Bella.

-Pero así es como me veía en esos momentos- susurré bajando la mirada esta vez- ¿Acaso no viste como me vio ese tal Peter?

-Victoria nunca ha venido a mi departamento, nadie la conoce- se encogió de hombros, pero una sombra cruzo su rostro, y lucía enojado nuevamente- Peter te miraba porque se intereso en ti.

-¿Ah? ¿En mí?- otra vez volvía a confundirme.

-Si- gruño un monosílabo- Eres tan deseable para los demás, ¿es que no lo ves?

-Tú lo ves así, porque eres un celoso- me reí.

-Claro que sí, solo cuido lo que es mío- esta vez volvió abrazarme, ¿es que acaso mi cintura tenía un imán para sus brazos?- Y dijimos que hoy sería solo para nosotros dos, ¿no?

Solté un largo suspiró, tenía tantas dudas, pero debía hacerlas un lado. Hoy solo era para nosotros.

-Está bien- asentí poniéndome también mis brazos en su cintura.

-Así me gusta- termino nuestra discusión/charla con un beso, pero esta vez no lo dejaría llegar muy lejos, si seguíamos subiendo la temperatura no respondería por mis actos. El insistía por profundizar el beso, pero no lo deje, a cambio le mordí otra vez su labio inferior. Esa era nuestra manera siempre de terminar un beso.

-¿Qué pasa esta vez?- Se rio por mi manera de detenerlo, y posó su frente sobre la mía.

-Nada- también me re.

-Okey, señorita mata humores, ven te mostrare donde dormirás- dijo soltándome nuevamente y arrasándome junto a mi maleta. Estábamos en lo que parecía su sala de estar, solo pude distinguir que todo era de un blanco inmaculado con detalles negros.

Me arrastro por el departamento, pasando por una puerta que daba al comedor y seguía a un pasillo donde había tres puertas, dos a los lados y una al final, nosotros entramos en esa.

La habitación era espaciosa, y al igual que su sala de estar, todo era de un blando profundo, la pared del fondo era un gran ventanal de cristal que daba la vista a un balcón y que gracias al sol, nos iluminaba de una manera casi mágica.

La cama era de un tamaño matrimonial, frente a ella había un televisor plasma incrustado en la pared, bajo este completando la escena había una gran cómoda con varios cajones. Demasiado grande para ser una habitación de huéspedes, pero así eran los Cullen y sus lujos.

-¿Paso la inspección?

-Es muy linda, me gusta.

-Me alegro-sonrió y apunto a la otra pared- Tras esa puerta está el baño, y esa otra esta el cuarto que simula el armario, puedes dejar tus cosas ahí.

-¿Tienes una habitación para la ropa?- arquee la ceja.

-Alice se divirtió buscando este departamento para mí- susurró avergonzado.

-Ella es una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza- me reí para que no se sintiera mas avergonzado.

-Puedes desempacar tranquila, yo voy a la cocina- dijo esto y salió dejándome sola un momento. Eso era bueno, necesitaba pensar un poco sin su presencia.

Respire profundo y me acosté a medias en la gran cama, el edredón azul destacaba en toda la habitación. Esto de simular volver al pasado con Edward era un tema peliagudo, si todo salía mal, definitivamente no iba a sobrevivir, solo era un día, pero era lo suficiente como para perderme. ¿Y que iba a pasar mañana? ¿Fingiríamos que no paso nada? Oh por dios, de seguro mañana me llevaría a ver Victoria, y vería lo que estuve escapando por tanto tiempo, verlos interactuar entre ellos. ¡Carajo! ¿El la besaría en frente mío? No sería tan insensible, ¿Verdad? Pero era su prometida, claro que la besaría. ¿En qué me había metido?

_Estas recuperando lo que es tuyo y ganado terreno boba_, me respondí a mí misma, pero pensarlo era una cosa, ponerlo en marcha era otra.

Tome una larga respiración, debía disfrutar el hoy y hacer tripas corazón mañana. Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil.

Subí la maleta a la cama y la abrí para empezar a descargarla.

-Aaaah!- grite asustada cuando vi lo que había.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- Edward vino corriendo, pero yo fui más rápido y me senté sobre la maleta cerrándola.

-S-ss-si, no pa-sa nada- tartamudee sintiendo mi cara arder.

-¿Por qué gritaste?- dijo entrando en la habitación.

Me quede en blanco, no podía decirle la verdadera razón.

-Vi una araña- mentí mirando para otro lado.

-¿Segura?- asentí varias veces- ¿Quieres que la busque?

-¡Noooo!-grite demasiado rápido como para dejar pasar el tema.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- asentí muda, mi boca solo me metía en problemas. -Okey, te dejo para que sigas desempacando.

Volví a asentir, esperando a que se marchara, pero no lo hacía. Nos miramos fijamente un rato, y salió.

Con mucho cuidado abrí la maleta otra vez, para volver a cerrarla por segunda vez. Yo no había empacado ESO, ¿De dónde salió?. Como por arte de magia, un nombre vino a mi mente: Alice. Esa enana realmente era una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza, ¿¡En qué momento había empacado toda esta lencería francesa!? Sabía que la había comprado cuando me negué a entrar a Victoria Secrets, y quizás la metió dentro de mi maleta cuando fue junto a los demás anoche a despedirse, pero no recordaba si ella había entrado a mi habitación. Definitivamente, Alice era especial.

Saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje: _¿Qué se supone que haga con todas esas cosas?- Bella._

Su mensaje no tardo en llegar:_ Usarlos ;)- Alice y Rose._

-_Ni siquiera lo piensen, ¡No!- Bella_- teclee en respuesta. Esas dos estaban juntos, y tenía por seguro que estarían revolcándose de la risa.

_-No tienes alternativa, a menos que quieras andar sin ropa interior, lo cual también sería bueno __- Alice y Rose._

Esa respuesta me dejo helada, ¡¿Qué querían decir con eso?!- Saque a trompicones toda mi ropa, no es que fuera mucha, pero estaba apurada. Casi me desmayo, no tenía ni pijamas, ni ropa interior decente. ¡Dios! ¿Qué habían hecho?

_-Están locas- Bella-_ teclee.

_-Gracias- Alice y Rose._

¿Y así se hacían llamar mis amigas?

Podía aguantar esa ropa interior "indecente", nadie la vería de todos modos, pero esos camisones de encaje y casi nada de tela imitaban a un baby-doll, no caminaría con ese puesto frente a Edward. Todos dicen que solo los hombres son pervertidos, eso decían los que no conocían ni a Alice ni a Rosalie.

Aunque si era la primera en despertarme, Edward no tenía porque verme vestida con esas fachas. Solo era cuestión de ser cuidadosa.

Más tranquila del shock inicial, me puse en marcha, debía guardar mi ropa y volver con Edward, ya había tardado mucho con tantas divagaciones. Abrí la puerta de la habitación/armario y lo que vi me dejo peor que antes. El armario no estaba vacío. Solo el lado izquierdo podía usarse, al contrario que el lado derecho que estaba repleto de trajes de oficina colgados, bajo ellos había varias gavetas, no necesitaba abrirlas para saber que también guardaba ropa.

Esta habitación pertenecía a Edward.

Y no necesitaba sumar dos más dos para darme cuenta que si esta era la habitación de Edward, eso significaba que yo dormiría con él. ¡Madre mía! No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Muy en el fondo me emocionaba volver a dormir con él, como antes de que se mudará a Nueva York. Pero si todo volvía a ser como antes, eso significaba, que lo "otro" también pasaría. Mierda. ¿Permitiría que eso pasara?

No. Si. No, era lo mejor. O quizás sí. No, debía ser firme. Pero lo extrañaba también. ¡Basta! No pasaría nada. Esa es mi última palabra.

-¡Edward!- lo llamé. Debía cambiarme de habitación o ir al hotel como había planeado desde un principio.

-¿Otra araña?- entro riéndose a la habitación. Pero no entro al armario. ¿Y ahora?

Salí del armario para ver que lo había dejado mudo. Y justamente, eso también me dejo muda a mí. Alguna fuerza extraña del más allá me odiaba. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Donde quedo lo de ser cuidadosa? Edward estaba parado frente a la cama sosteniendo un camisón negro. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados perdidos quien sabe dónde.

Y de la nada se acerco rápidamente a mí, enroscando sus brazos a mí cintura como solía hacerlo, pero esta vez me alzo sin esfuerzo y me recostó en un lado de la cama, el otro estaba ocupado por mi maleta y ropa esparcida.

Sin decir nada, me beso. Pero era un beso diferente, uno más apasionado, más exigente.

-¿Vas a usar eso para mí?- me pregunto emocionado, yo no entendía a que se refería, ¿Qué quería que usará? Con el repentino asalto, él no había soltado el camisón negro, este estaba metido entre nosotros dos, mi cerebro hizo click. Ni siquiera espero a que reaccionara, ni que le respondiera, sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los míos y sin pedir permiso como era costumbre cuando se excitaba, profundizo el beso, su lengua ya recorría mi boca sin dejar ningún espacio libre. Nuestras caderas estaban pegadas, podía sentir su erección rozar mi sexo, solté un jadeo involuntario. No me quedaba mucho si deseaba detenerlo, nos conocía bastante bien, y sabía que si empezábamos, no pararíamos hasta el final, pero ¿Deseaba detenerlo?.

* * *

**Hola^^ **

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Mucho? Poco? Nada? Merezco comentarios?**

**Quien quiere un amigo como Edward? xD Ustedes que dicen, ¿Bella debe detenerlo? Jajjajajajj **

**Ya saben, me lo dicen en un comentario.**

**Nos leemos el jueves.**

**Cary0605**


	5. Italia está en el aire

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**"Italia está en el aire"**

_I was searching. __You were on a mission. _

Salvada por la campana, o mejor dicho por mi celular. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Se suponía que no permitiría que esto pasara.

-No atiendas- dijo Edward despegando su boca de la mía, pero no de mi cuerpo, siguió besando mi cuello. Amaba cuando hacía eso. Y sabía que ese también era su punto débil.

-Como quieras- conteste bajito antes de chupar ligeramente el lóbulo e su oreja.

Él respondió con un gruñido en mi cuello antes de volver a besarlo. Su mano descendió acariciando mi cintura.

_Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision._

Mi celular seguía sonando, el tono iba con la ocasión, mi corazón bombeaba a una velocidad increíble, y combinado con él de él, seguro resonarían como una coalición e estrellas, genial, ahora estaba poética.

_I have nothing left to lose. You took your time to choose._

Pero yo sí tenía que perder, esto estaba mal, tenía que detenernos.

-Edward, detente- suspiré e intente detener su mano que ya acariciaba mi trasero sin ningún pudor.

-¿Por qué?- dijo dándome una estocada por sobre la ropa, jadee inevitablemente, lo deseaba demasiado- Yo no quiero parar y tu tampoco.

Tenía razón. Yo no quería parar. Hoy iba a ser como antes. Si iba a tener que separarme de él mañana, hoy le sacaría todo el jugo posible.

Mis manos que habían permanecido en su cabello, bajaron hasta el cuello de su camisa y empecé a desabrochar sus botones con una habilidad desconocida, realmente lo deseaba aquí y ahora. Una vez abierta, el me ayudo a sacársela, ¡diablos! Sería posible que fuera más guapo de lo que yo recordaba, mi memoria no le había hecho justicia. Su pecho duro se presiono sobre mí, y yo me concentré en rasguñar su espala, no tanto como para dejarle marcas, pero si para enloquecerlo.

_Then we told each other. With no trace of fear that._

Parecía que la persona que llamaba estaba impaciente.

-Edward, podría ser importante– mis manos empujaron su pecho.

-Después devuelves la llamada- se levanto un poco para también sacar mi camiseta.

Sus labios ni lentos ni perezosos bajaron por mi cuello hasta mis senos, besándolos sobre la tela de mi sujetador.

-Ah- esta vez no pude contener mi gemido. Era muy tarde ya no podía detenernos. Solo un poco más y el sería mío. Mis manos se movieron por si solas para desabrochar su pantalón.

_Our love would be forever_

_-_Agggh- suspire frustrada. ¿Quién llamaba con tanta insistencia?

-Ignóralo- Edward mordisqueaba mis peones por sobre la tela, y sus manos fueron a mi espalda para desabrochar mi sostén.

-Solo será un momento, lo despacharé y podremos seguir tranquilos- bese sus labios castamente antes de empezar a buscar a tientas mi celular. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Tienes 30 segundos- dijo pícaramente, el seguía sobre mí, pero me había liberado de sus besos para que yo buscara el maldito celular que seguía tocando de fondo la canción de _Muse. _

Con tanto jaleo, había quedado en medio de mis ropas. ¿En serio íbamos a hacerlo en la mitad de la cama? ¡Mi maleta aun estaba sobre ella! Cuando lo tome y vi quien era me atragante. ¡Esto se pondría feo! Pero aun asi debía contestar

-Hola- dije con voz ronca, me la aclare y repetí mi saludo.

-Bells! Hasta que por fin atienes- la voz de mi amigo sonaba un poco molesta.

-20 segundos y contando nena- dijo Edward volviendo a besar mi cuello.

-Estate quieto- le susurré quedito, pero me hizo caso

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí bien- contestaron al otro lao de la línea. –No importa, tengo que decirte algo.

-Mmm, estoy ocupada ahora, ¿es importante?- le dije acariciando el cuello de Edward con la mano que tenía libre, el tomo eso como iniciativa y volvió a mi cuello, a estas alturas ya tendría el cuello cubierto de chupones.

-Te quedan 10 segundos- esta vez empezó a desabrochar mis jeans, yo golpee su mano.

-¿Tu ahijado es algo importante para ti?- hablo de nuevo mi amigo trayéndome a la realidad, y valla que me trajeron a la realidad.

-Jake, ¿es en serio? ¿Cando lo supieron?- Me senté abruptamente haciendo que Edward cayera de la cama, teniendo en cuenta que usábamos solo la mitad de la cama, eso hubiera pasado en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento- dije en voz baja, parecía que el golpe fue amenizado por la alfombra, pero a él lo había tomado desprevenido.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- se rio Jacob otra vez pensando que le hablaba a él- No es tan grave que me ignores.

-No te escapes, ¿Cando lo supieron?- volví a preguntar entusiasmada.

-Na na na, debes decir, te quiero Jake, y responderé.

-No voy a decir eso- no con Edward aquí quise agregar.

La línea estaba muda, pero Jacob no había cortado, estaba esperando.

-Te quiero -conteste casi gruñendo y lo más bajo posible, lo que una tenía que hacer por saber de tu ahijado o ahijada. -¿Contento?-

-Así me gusta Bells, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, nos enteramos ayer en la tarde. Sera un varón, creo que voy a explotar de alegría.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti Jacob- conteste sonriendo con el corazón, la felicidad de Jacob traspasaba la línea telefónica.

-¿Jacob?- pregunto Edward parándose y fulminándome con la mirada. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado que estaba conmigo.

-¿Quién está contigo?- pregunto Jacob con voz picara- No me digas que tienes novio Bells, ¿Cuándo paso eso?.

-¡Cuelga!- dijo Edward en voz alta, parecía que quería que Jacob lo escuchara, se acerco a mí, su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que podía sentir como emanaba calor y excitación. Sacudí mi cabeza, Jacob había llegado en el momento justo donde mi conciencia había salido volando de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo Edward pensó que me estaba negando a colgar. -Cuelga Isabella.

-Yo conozco esa voz gruñona- especulo para sí mismo mi amigo- ¿Estas con Edward?

-Yo, este, yo- no sabía que decirle, los ojos de Edward lucían aun mas enojados que cuando mencione a James.

-Eso es un sí rotundo- se carcajeo Jacob- Por fin te decidiste a recuperarlo, ya era hora, nos estaban cansado a todos con el circo de su supuesta amistad.

Si el supiera lo que realmente estaba pasando no se reiría de mi, quería explicarle que hacía en Nueva York, pero Edward había cambiado su expresión de ira a una de profunda tristeza, ¿y ahora que le había pasado? Sin mirarme tomo su camisa y se retiro de la habitación.

-Jake, ahora no puedo hablar, llama a Alice, ella te pondrá al tanto de lo que pasa- dije casi sin respirar- Después hablamos con más calma, te quiero, adiós.

Me puse mi camiseta y salí en busca de Edward. Camine a tientas por el departamento, después de todo, no había visto mucho, fui hasta la cocina, y el comedor sin encontrar rastros de él.

Quizás estaba en alguna otra habitación. Entre en una que era algo similar a la de Edward, pero más pequeña, y no poseía balcón, lo cual era una lástima, porque me había gustado realmente. Estaba vacía.

Solo quedaba una puerta por revisara y como si me llamará, unas notas musicales empezaron a sonar, las seguí como hipnotizada, entre sigilosamente, y me tope con su espalda. El estaba sentado en el banquillo frente a un piano y también frente a otro balcón, esta habitación también tenía esa luz natural que tanto me gustaba, él lucía bastante concentrado en la melodía que tocaba. Tenía un tono de alegría que provocaba sonreír, y ver que la vida no era tan mala, pero de repente con una nota grave cambio drásticamente a una melodía de tristeza pura, las notas parecían llorar. Mi corazón se estrujo, me acerque a él y lo abrace desde atrás, dándole un beso en la nuca, no habría querido interrumpirlo, pero la pieza que tocaba parecía pedir a gritos que lo consolará, que le diera mi amor.

El tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios.

-Siento la interrupción-

-No importa- se encogió de hombros- No está terminada aun, así que no interrumpiste la gran cosa.

-Tu la compusiste?- aun seguía abrazada a su espalda.

El solo asintió, sin contestar. Los dos mirábamos el balcón, no es que tuviera un gran paisaje, pero al estar en un piso tan alto, la sensación de mirar hacia fuera era como estar a solas en un mundo bullicioso. Sentí un apretón en mi mano.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte.

Esta vez el negó, y haciendo gala de su gran fuerza, deshizo mi abrazo fácilmente y me sentó en su regazo, sus manos tomaron mi rostro, junto nuestras frentes y sus ojos se concentraron en los míos, parecían querer atravesar mi alma y transmitir algo, esos ojos que yo había contemplado tantas veces y con tantas emociones diferentes, me miraban de una forma distinta esta vez, no podía descifrar que pasaba por su mente, no me miraba ni con picardía, ni lujuria, ni siquiera con la ira que a veces asomaba a sus ojos cuando se ponía celoso, ni con la tristeza que había teñido su mirada momentos antes.

Parecía ser una combinación de todas, y de pronto solo una palabra vino a mi cabeza para calificarla, él miraba con… ¿Amor? ¿Sería eso posible? Mi corazón se desboco ante ese pensamiento.

Él pareció escuchar el bombardeo de mi corazón, porque sonrió, y que sonrisa señores, yo creí que ya había visto la felicidad teñir sus ojos, pero esta sonrisa combinada con su actual mirada me convencieron de decirle todo en estos momentos, a la mierda la paciencia, yo quería decirle que lo amaba, que siempre lo había hecho, que no se casará con Victoria, todo.

-Yo- intente decirle mi verdad, pero el sin decir nada, me beso dulcemente, sin la pizca de pasión que nos había inundado anteriormente, solo un beso que acariciaba mis labios, y que desbordaba cariño. Pero no duro mucho, se separo de mí volviendo a apoyar su frente con la mía.

-No me puedo controlar cuando estamos así de cerca- y como par comprobarlo, me abrazo y acerco aun más si eso era posible.

-Edward, tengo algo que decirte- era el momento- Yo…

-No digas nada, entendí perfectamente- ¿En serio?- Prometimos no hablar de terceros.

-¿Ah?- ¿y ahora porque traía a Victoria a la conversación?

-Si- dijo rascando su aceza incomodo- no mencionare a Victoria, y tu no mencionaras a Jacob, ¿Si?.

-Pero yo no… - intente explicarme, ¿Por qué siempre tenía la manía de ver cosas donde no las hay? Primero James, luego Peter, y ahora Jacob.

-No tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo- me corto nuevamente.- Ese chucho siempre aparece cuando no lo llaman.

-No le digas así- lo regañe, recordando las cientos de veces que él decía lo mismo y yo defendía a Jacob.

-Claro! Olvide que estaba frente a la defensora numero uno de Jacob- me dijo con una voz irónica, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Momentos antes habíamos estado a punto de hacer el amor desbordados por la pasión y ahora discutíamos por Jacob. Sin duda alguna esto era como antes.

-No sé que tienes en su contra- lo mire fijamente- Pero sea lo que sea que estés pensando, es erróneo, ¿me entiendes?

-Seguro- Edward rodo los ojos y suspiro pesadamente- ¿Tienes hambre?

Casi sonreí por su intento drástico de cambiar el tema, y lo agradecía, no quería pelear una vez más por sus celos hacia Jacob, además si tenía hambre.

-Si, ¿quieres que cocine algo?- pregunte, amaba cocinarle.

-Por más que quiera, no tengo nada decente que puedas utilizar para cocinar- me sonreía incomodo- Pero tengo una mejor idea, vamos.

-o-o-o-

Caminábamos por las calles tomados de las manos, según Edward, nuestro destino estaba cerca, así que no necesitábamos el auto.

-¿Cuánto falta?- me queje como niña chiquita.

-Media cuadra, se que te gustara, me recuerda mucho a ti- caminábamos un poco más y supe exactamente a dónde íbamos a entrar.

_La pequeña Verona_ decía un cartel sobre el pequeño restaurant, estaba revestido con ladrillos rojos, con grandes ventanas donde se podía observar a los comensales , afuera enmarcando la puerta había dos postes negros forjados en hierro negro que simulaban una enredadera de uvas. Simplemente precioso. Tenía una pequeña fascinación por lo italiano, y él lo sabía. Incluso tenía planeado viajar algún día a Italia, pero hasta ahora no se había dado el momento.

-No es nuestro restaurant favorito de Port Angels, pero es parecido- dijo Edward, no alcance a responderle cuando un hombre bajito, y con un bigote gracioso, nos recibió.

-Bienvenida bella dama- inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo. Espero que Edward lo mirará mal o algo, después de su ataque de celos por lo de James, me esperaba cualquier cosa, no obstante el solo se rio.

-¿Y a mí no vas a saludarme Giuliano?-

-A ti te veo todos los días- contesto el mesero- Pero hoy has traído a una bella señorita, ella merece toda mi atención.

-Gracias Giuliano- también sonreí, parecía que todo estaba bien.

-De nada señorita, permítanme acompañarlos a una mesa libre- y así lo hizo, me permití observar el lugar, al igual que afuera, gran parte del lugar estaba revestido de ladrillos, y una madera oscura que le daba ese toque italiano de los años 90. Las mesas eran perfectas para dos personas, tenían manteles cuadriculados de rojo y blanco, la vajilla ya estaba colocada, y el menú reposaba sobre los platos. Edward se adelanto a Giuliano y fue él quien corrió la silla para que yo me sentará, definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambian pensé para mi misma.

-En cinco minutos vendrá Antonio a tomarles sus órdenes.

-¿Siempre vienes a este lugar?- le pregunte curiosa, o por lo menos eso decía el amable mesero.

-No soy muy adepto a cocinar y lo sabes- se encogió de hombros- Te recomiendo el Cavatelli con ragu' di maiale es exquisito.

-Okey- cerré mi menú sin leerlo siquiera, confiaba en Edward, el adoraba la comida italiana casi en la misma medida que yo lo hacía.

-¿Por qué no armaste la tercera guerra mundial cuando Giuliano me llamo bella dama?- pregunte de repente, no es que quisiera un ataque de celos en otro lugar publica, pero había quedado con la duda.

-Porque eso es lo que me recuerda a ti- sonrió adorablemente, agh debía controlarme, no podía estar besándolo cada cinco minutos- Observa.

Hice lo que me pidió de manera disimulada, mirando hacia la entrada vi que una pareja entraba y Giuliano llamaba a la mujer _bella dama. _

-Es su costumbre adular a las mujeres que vienen- volví mi cabeza para observarlo- Pensaba en ti cada vez que venía a comer aquí.

-¿Y cada cuanto vienes?- pregunte sonrojándome.

-A diario- contesto como si nada.

-Yo también siempre me acuerdo de ti- confesé mas roja todavía- Te he extrañado, en serio.

-No lo creo- susurró haciéndome fruncir el ceño, pero antes de contestarle vino otro mesero, que supongo era Antonio- Hola Antonio, hoy quiero dos órdenes de Cavatelli con ragu' di maiale y un vino tinto, por favor, ah y de postre dos porciones de Tiramisu.

-Claro- asintió y se fue.

-¿Por qué dices que no te extraño?- esa era una cruel blasfemia.

-No has venido a verme desde que me mude a Nueva York, ¿Qué más quieres que piense?

-No vine a verte porque pensé que necesitabas tu espacio… con ella- se suponía que no debíamos nombrarla, pero no era nada fácil, Victoria estaba presente en todo lo que respectaba a Edward ahora.

-Esa no es excusa, necesitaba a mi amiga- ¡Auch! Yo seguía siendo solo una amiga para Edward, ¿Cuánto más necesitaba él para darse cuenta que lo nuestro no era amistad, que era algo más?.

-Su vino señores- dijo Antonio apareciendo de la nada, Giuliano era hablador, pero Antonio era totalmente opuesto.

-¿Sabes? Tú también podrías haberme ido a ver, así que tampoco me extrañaste lo suficiente- también ataque, él a veces parecía reprocharme más cosas de lo que yo hacía, cuando él era el que estaba por casarse, él no está libre, yo sí, podía hacer lo que quisiera, y aun así le guardaba una tonta fidelidad.

-No podía ir, las cosas han estado un poco difíciles para la empresa- contesto mientras servía nuestras copas- Quería ir a verte, pero necesitaban mi presencia en esta sede.

-¿Qué pasa con la empresa?- pregunte confundida, la empresa familiar de la familia Cullen era prospera hasta donde yo sabía. Aunque con Edward lejos de mí, no sabía mucho. Sus hermanos se habían dedicado a la literatura como yo, así que no sabían más que yo, y Edward como el hijo mayor y futuro heredero de la fortuna Cullen- Masen, se había hecho cargo de los negocios.

-Las acciones han decaído bastante- suspiro- El abuelo Ed ya es viejo, y con la muerte del abuelo Aro, se piensa que la empresa decaerá.

-Pero tu estas bien, y eres excelente en tu trabajo- conteste rápidamente.

-Soy muy joven.

-Patrañas- refunfuñe- No porque seas joven significa que seas idiota.

-Sus órdenes- volvió a aparecer Antonio, coloco ambas pastas en la mesa- que tengan buen provecho.

-Gracias- contestamos al unísono.

-¿De verdad piensas que no soy idiota?- pregunto sonriendo.

Quise contestarle que sí, Edward claramente era un idiota que no veía mas allá de sus ojos, hoy había descubierto que el si sentía algo mas por mí que una amistad, sus ojos me lo habían demostrado mientras lo miraba en el piano. Pero no podía bajar más su autoestima en el tema de los negocios.

-Claro que no eres idiota- conteste despreocupada mientras tomaba un… un algo… parecía un fideo, pero deformado, sin embargo su sabor era exquisito.

-Mentirosa- también río, aun me descubría en las mentiras más pequeñas.

-Me encanta esto- dije queriendo cambiar de tema- Algún día lo pediré cuando viaje a Italia.

-Cuando viajemos a Italia- me corrigió- ¿O piensas viajar sin mí?

-¿Todavía piensas viajar conmigo?- le pregunte confundida.

-Hemos planeado este viaje desde hace mucho Bella, no puedes sacarme de tus planes así como así.

-Las cosas cambiaron, vas a casarte pronto- dije y arrepintiéndome por volver a sacar el tema, pero no podía evitarlo, su inminente boda, era un espina que pedía ser sacada aunque sea por palabras.

-¿Y? No veo cual es el problema, no necesito permiso de nadie para viajar, ¿O tu si? ¿El chucho va a ocupar mi lugar?- no iba a decirle que James sabía de mis planes y que quería colarse de mi viaje porque definitivamente íbamos a terminar mal el día de hoy.

-Lo dejemos por la paz- conteste levantando las manos, no quería pelear _otra vez _con él. –Viajaremos los dos como estaba planeado ¿Bien?

-Sí, señora- hizo un saludo militar para después reírse.

El resto del almuerzo pasó sin más discusiones, solo nosotros dos riéndonos, recordando viejos tiempos, esto era vida. Las horas pasaban sin tregua en la pequeña Verona, incluso habíamos pedido café y unos panquesitos que se derretían en tu paladar. Nuestro día estaba acabando, y decidimos terminarlo con nuestro propio estilo, pizzas y películas. Pero a Edward se le había ocurrido que preparemos nosotros mismos la masa, alegando que extrañaba que yo cocinara para él, y por supuesto accedí.

-La salsa se está cocinando- dije revisando la sartén con tomate y cebolla- Es hora de la masa.

-Mi parte favorita- sentenció meneando las cejas, y trayendo la harina que habíamos comprando de camino a su departamento.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte sonriendo mientras la abría y volcaba un poco en la mesa.

-Por esto- y sentí que mi cara fue cubierta de harina. Peo esto no se quedaría así, tome un puñado y se lo arroje, pero el muy condenado se agacho esquivándolo.

-Tienes que ser más rápida nena- se mofo volviéndome a echar harina, ¿Dónde había escondido tanta harina? ¿Por qué seguía sorprendiéndome?

-No es gracioso- refunfuñe falsamente enojada y tomando un poco mas de harina y arrojándosela, pero había fallado una vez más.

-Sí lo es, lo que pasa, es que no aceptas que soy más ágil que tu.- dijo acercándose y como ya era su costumbre tomándome de la cintura-.

-¿Muy ágil?- dije haciendo un puchero, acercándome más a él, y acariciando con un dedo su pecho, casi distrayéndome… casi.

-Si muy ágil- dijo con voz susurrante casi hipnotizadora… casi. Y cuando se disponía a besarme, con mi mano libre le tire harina a la cara.

-Q- q- que- tosió sacudiéndose la harina.

-¿No que muy ágil?- me carcajee al ver que seguía escupiendo harina.

-Te aprovechaste de mí- dijo en un tono lastimero. –Mira como me dejaste.

-Te lo merecías- seguí riéndome, gran parte de la harina había quedado en su cabello.- Deberías ir a bañarte así puedo cocinar tranquila.

-Buena idea- volvió a abrazarme- ¿Te bañas conmigo?

Me sonroje violentamente, no es que fuera la primera vez que nos bañáramos juntos, solo que la propuesta me había pescado desprevenida y la idea de repetirlo me gustaba y mucho, aún así, ya había tomado mi decisión, no pasaría nada entre nosotros hasta que aclaráramos lo que había entre nosotros.

-Paso- me separé de él, y me di vuelta para revisar la salsa, ya estaba lista.

-¿Por qué no?

-Alguien tiene que cocinar- la facilidad con que llego esa excusa fue casi asombrosa, quizás era porque no lo estaba mirando, solo fingía que mecía la salsa. –Yo me bañare después.

-Buen punto- lo sentí acercarse y apretar mi cadera con la suya- Pero no puedes escaparte siempre- y se fue.

¡Ja! El creía que quería saltarle encima.

Cuánta razón tenía, la mayor parte del día quería besarlo, y esta mañana si no fuera por Jacob no hubiera sido responsable de mis actos. Pero la menos intentaría no caer tan fácilmente, la carne es débil, pero yo era fuerte e iba a combatir mi deseo por él.

-o-o-o-

-Entonces ¿Romeo y Julieta para terminar nuestro día Italiano?- preguntó Edward mientras llevaba la pizza y yo unos refrescos al living donde estaba la televisión.

-No, busquemos otra.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido- Tu amas ver Romeo y Julieta, me sé la película de memoria por tu culpa.

-Ya no me atrae como antes- y por tu culpa, quise agregar al igual que él, su relación con Victoria se asemejaba a mi novela favorita, no había vuelto a leerla por esa misma razón, una razón patética, pero así me sentía, los conflictos y la rivalidad entre las familias Cullen y Denali en el mundo empresarial eran bastantes conocidas, y que los dos herederos se casarán completaba un cuadro perfecto para Romeo y Julieta sin final trágico.

-O- key- contesto separando la palabra, esperando a que me riera y le dijera _es broma, vamos a ver la dichosa película_, sin embargo no dije nada. –¿Entonces que vemos?

-Buscaremos algo- deje los refrescos en la mesita y me senté en uno de los sillones y tome el control para buscar la selección de películas a pago y elegir una.

-Bien- contesto Edward aun confundido.

-Quita esa cara, las personas cambiamos continuamente.

-Pero no tú.

He cambiado bastante- le aseguré revisando el menú, hasta que un titulo me llamo la atención *_Cartas a Julieta. _Leí el resumen y me atrapo, quería verla. –Veremos esta- dije en un tono que no aceptaba replicas.

-No quieres ver Romeo y Julieta, pero si una película que hace alusión a ellos, eres rara.- concluyo sentándose a mi lado.

-Gracias- conteste tomando una porción de pizza, no iba a decirle la verdadera razón, yo seguía amando a Romeo y Julieta, pero en estos momentos no podía ni siquiera verla.

Comimos en silencio, mientras la película avanzaba.

-Yo también quiero escribirle una carta a Julieta- comente pensando en voz alta, no es que Edward fuera un amor perdido, pero estaba casi cerca, mi amor aun no era correspondido totalmente, sino funcionaba esto, viajaría sola si fuera necesario y pasaría por el patio de Verona, donde mujeres de todas partes del mundo le dejan a cartas a Julieta de amores perdidos y no correspondidos tal y como decía la película.

-¿Tienes un amor perdido o no correspondido?- pregunto Edward casi casualmente.

-Si- conteste mirándolo fijamente, no tenía nada de indirecta, pero lo conocía bastante para saber que huiría a mi mirada. Y eso hizo, lo conocía bien. Los chicos tenían razón, Edward aun no estaba listo para abrir los ojos, debía ser paciente.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, Edward me tomo de los brazos y nos recostó a ambos para seguir mirando la película. Amaba estar así con él, casi como una pareja normal, ambos acurrucados en el sillón dándonos pequeñas caricias mientras veíamos la película.

El final me hizo lagrimear, no porque fuera emocionante o triste, solo que cada película que veía, tenía su final feliz, ¿Tendría yo mi final feliz?

-Ey no llores pequeña- Edward limpiaba una de mis lagrimas- Ellos terminaron felices.

Eso no servía como consuelo, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por aclarar mi mente y no seguir repartiendo lagrimas.

-Fue una gran película- me excuse encogiéndome de hombros.

-Prefería a Romeo y Julieta, ya me has acostumbrada a ella, pero estuvo bien variar por esta vez.

Recogimos el desorden del living para llevarlo a la cocina.

-Yo lavare los platos, tú puedes ir a bañarte, después de todo tu cocinaste

-Que caballero- lo pique un poco.

-Siempre para mi bella dama- dijo y esta vez si me reí.

Fui hasta la que sería nuestra habitación, no quería que nada pasara, pero tampoco desperdiciaría más noches lejos de Edward. Era fácil decirlo ahora que estaba decidida a controlarme.

Abrí el armario y caí en la cuenta que yo no había ordenado mi ropa, después de la llamada de Jacob y el piano, habíamos ido a _La pequeña Verona. _¿En qué momento la ordeno? Más tarde le preguntaría.

Y otra duda me asalto ¿Qué carajos me pondría para dormir? Las maléficas de Rosalie y Alice habían robado todos mis pijamas y ropa interior decente, dejándome esas… cosas. Y ellas tenían razón, ni modo que durmiera desnuda, Edward no tendría problemas, es más, me aplaudiría, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo.

Solté un largo suspiro, al mal paso darle prisa, decían. Pero valla que costaba darlo. Rebusque en los cajones hasta encontrar donde Edward había metido mis nuevas pertenencias. Cuando los encontré, me sorprendí la prolijidad con la que los había doblado, cada conjunto por separado y agrupado en colores, a excepción del camisón negro que estaba desplegado sobre los demás, recordé que él me había pedido que lo usara. _Lo siento chico, pero hoy no._

Encontré un conjunto celeste** que no enseñaba demasiado, era sugestivo, pero podía llevarlo. Consistía en una camisola transparente, pero un poco más gruesa a la altura de mis senos y las bragas fácilmente tapaban mi trasero por completo. Lo tome y me apresuré al baño, Edward no tardaría en venir.

El baño era majestuoso, al igual que todo el departamento. La gran bañera fácilmente alojaría a dos personas. _Pensamiento peligroso_ me dije antes de que mi imaginación vuele. Realmente tenía poco autocontrol, esperaba que Edward no me la pusiera más difícil de lo que ya era.

Me sorprendió ver que incluso Edward había colocado mi shampoo de fresas en el baño para mí, ese gesto me hizo sonreír, había sido muy rápido al acomodar todo. Mi baño no duro mucho, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que estaba exhausta, sino me apuraba terminaría durmiéndome bajo el agua.

Me seque y desenredé mi cabello a conciencia, casi relajándome. Me vestí y salí, no quise mirarme al espejo, si lo hacía quizás vería que mostraba demasiado y moriría de vergüenza. _Respira Bella. _Y salí.

Edward me miraba embobado, mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba que me mirase así. El ya estaba acostado y su pecho estaba descubierto.

-¿Te gusta?- me anime a preguntar.

Asintió varias veces, y como si volviera a la realidad, retiro las sabanas y abrió sus brazos para mí. Una invitación imposible de ignorar. Me acosté sobre su pecho dónde podía oír que su corazón latía rápido como el mío, sonreí.

-Me gusta tu olor a fresas- susurró haciéndome sonreír.-Extrañaba sostenerte así.

-Yo también.

Una de sus manos descendió y acariciaban mis costados para detenerse en mi trasero.

-Edward estoy muy cansada- fingí un bostezo, aunque no del todo fingido, realmente estaba cansada. Su mano dejo de acariciarme y volvió a mi cintura, abrazándome.

-Está bien- beso mi frente- Duerme mi bella, yo velaré tus sueños.

-Solo hasta que te duermas- sonreí somnolienta.

-No soy un vampiro sabes, yo si necesito dormir, aún así cuidare tus sueños unos minutos.

-Que duermas bien- le desee perdiendo la conciencia.

-Contigo siempre- escuche, o eso quise escuchar, mi mente ya divagaba entre el mundo real y el mundo de los sueños.

-o-o-o-

Un destello me atravesó las retinas, arrugue mi frente tratando de achicas mas mis ojos, y eso que ya estaban cerrados, quería volver a dormir, pero era imposible, Edward no había cerrado las cortinas anoche, y ahora la luz mágica que me había enamorado ayer me molestaba. Me removí un poco y sentí una mano que presiono uno de mis senos, y no era la mía precisamente.

Edward estaba detrás de mí abrazándome, nuestras piernas enredadas, un brazo cumplía la función de almohada para mi cabeza, y el otro me rodeaba descansando su mano en uno de mis pechos. ¿Ni en sueños podía dejar de manosearme? Aunque la posición me hizo reír rememorando un viejo recuerdo casi olvidado.

-¿De qué te ríes Swan?- pregunto detrás de mí, aun sobando mi seno.

-Saca tu mano de ahí degenerado- le solté conteniendo una risa. Edward no aguanto y se carcajeo contagiándome.

-La última vez que escuche eso me estaban apuntando con una escopeta- dijo después de un rato de risas compartidas.

-Mi padre solo defendía mi flor, yo solo tenía diecisiete años.- dije seriamente, pero solo cause más risas entre nosotros. No pude evitar perderme en mis recuerdos, cuando éramos unos adolescentes hormonados que recientemente habían descubierto las bondades del sexo, mi padre nos había encontrado en la misma posición, pero desnudos.

**Flash Back**

_Una voz carraspeo despertándome, había dormido casi veinte minutos. Abrí los ojos de a poco, quería seguir durmiendo. Mas eso no pudo ser posible, mi padre estaba frente a mí con una escopeta._

_-Ah- grite horrorizada._

_-¿Qué pasa Bells? ¿Quieres más?- pregunto Edward ajeno a la situación, estaba hablando dormido, pero no su mano que apretó unos de mis pezones. Y por primera vez no me excito, me asusto mas, iba a sacarla de ahí, cuando oí que mi padre se movía para apuntar esa mano traviesa._

_-Saca tu mano de ahí degenerado- gruño mi padre, mas Edward no despertó, si que tenía el sueño pasado._

_-Despierta- lo sacudí violentamente, mientras agarraba la sabana para cubrirme un poco._

_-No quiero- refunfuño en mi nuca._

_-¿Qué significa esto Isabella?- grito mi padre. Mierda, me dijo Isabella, y esta vez lo merecía, como se me ocurrió dormirme antes de echar a Edward por la ventana._

_-¿Isabella?- repitió Edward levanto un poco su cabeza. Creo que estaba a punto de desmayarse al ver que mi padre lo apuntaba con la escopeta, y como si una descarga eléctrica lo alcanzará, quito rápidamente su mano._

_-¿Edward?- dijo mi padre confundido bajando la escopeta. –Uf, por poco creí que un degenerado había desflorado a mi pequeña._

_¿Desflorado? ¿En serio? ¿Mi virginidad era una flor? Si mi padre supiera que la dichosa flor se había ido hace mucho le daría un infarto._

_Y como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos volvió a alzar su arma para apuntar a Edward nuevamente._

_-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claro que eres un degenerado, te has aprovechado de mi pequeña- lo acuso._

_-Papá- lo detuve al ver que Edward no planeaba defenderse, estaba libido del susto- No estábamos haciendo nada malo._

_-Y yo me chupo el dedo, ¿no?- gruño._

_-Eso no lo sé- reí tratando de quitarle el hierro a la situación. No funciono.- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos para vestirnos? Por favor._

_-Por supuesto que no, me quedaré aquí, no voy a quitarle los ojos de encima._

_-Como quieras- conteste- Edward dame mis bragas- dije como si nada, aunque en el fondo me moría de la vergüenza, lo que sea por sacar a mi padre. _

_Los ojos de Edward se abrieron- No me mires así, tú me las quitaste anoche._

_-Bella no quiero morir- me susurró muy bajito, casi inaudiblemente._

_-¿Tus bóxer?- pregunte fingiendo contestaba su pregunta- Quedaron en mi escritorio después de…_

_-No quiero saber- grito Charlie con el rostro casi verde- En diez minutos los quiero abajo y vestidos._

_-Bien- conteste._

_-Y tu degenerado, ni pienses que te salvaste, llamaré a tus padres.- dio un portazo antes de salir de mi habitación._

_Nos miramos un largo rato sin saber que decir, y de pronto un ataque de risa nos invadió, la escena había sido tan bizarra, y tan loca que causaba gracia._

_-¿Qué diría tu padre si le digo que ya te he desflorado?- dijo casi cómicamente._

_-Te matará- asegure dramáticamente._

_-Mejor guardemos el secreto- sentenció rápidamente.- Diremos que estábamos borrachos._

_-¿Y qué hacíamos desnudos?- pregunte interesada en nuestra coartada._

_-¿Jugábamos al doctor?- mene sus cejas, le di un golpe en su nuca, no estábamos para juegos, abajo nos esperaba la inquisición- Estábamos explorando nuestros cuerpos, pero no hicimos nada, porque creemos firmemente en el sexo después del matrimonio._

_-No van a creerse esa mentira- casi reí._

_-No perdemos nada con probar._

**Fin del flash back**

-¿Nos habrán creído?- pregunte de repente.

-Creo que no, pero nunca dijeron nada al respecto- dijo convencido- Aun así no nos salvamos de 'la charla'.

-Prefería eso antes de decirles que mi flor ya no existía- me reí una vez más, era tan gracioso recordar los términos con los que hablaba Charlie, porque vamos, ¿desflorar?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un celular, pero no era el mío. Y a juzgar por el silencio de ahora, había sido un mensaje.

Edward se levanto para buscarlo, estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo tanto no pude ver su expresión cuando lo leyó.

Se dio vuelta, y su rostro me asusto, estaba carente de emociones, lo cubría una máscara.

-Es de Victoria, nos espera para desayunar en su casa- dijo mirándome, evaluando mi reacción.

Nuestro "como antes" había terminado. En estos momentos solo existía un "ahora" donde no solo éramos Edward y yo, ahora una nueva persona se sumaba.

Qué pena que dos sean perfección y tres sean multitud.

Victoria no encajaba en nuestras vidas y yo me encargaría de sacarla.

-Perfecto, tengo ganas de verla- conteste sonriendo, la guerra podía darse por comenzada.

* * *

**Hola^^ **

**Que tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? No les gusto? Merezco comentarios? Alguna que quiera escribir a Julieta? ¿Quién quiere que llegue Victoria?**

**-Aclaraciones**

***Cartas a Julieta: Les recomiendo esta película, es perfecta para un sábado a la noche.**

**** el conjunto que usa Bella es el mismo que usa en Amanecer parte 1 durante la luna de miel.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Saludos.**

**Cary0605**


	6. Elecciones

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta **Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)

* * *

"**Elecciones"**

-¿En serio?- pregunto bastante confundido.

-Claro, tengo que ver si es una buena esposa para ti- le dije dándole una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo no fuera así.

-¿Y si no pasa tu examen?

-No permitiré que te cases con ella- no importaba si Victoria fuera la persona más buena en todo Nueva York, yo había venido por un objetivo e iba cumplirlo.

-Confío en tu criterio- me dijo riéndose mientras iba al baño.

Agradecí mentalmente que me dejara unos minutos sola, los necesitaba.

Iba a volver a ver Victoria. Solo la había visto una vez, la misma noche que Edward la conoció. Si él no la hubiera conocido no estaría en estos problemas. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que haberla conocido?

Intente recordar que había pasado esa fatídica noche.

Habíamos salido los seis juntos como siempre, Edward estaba más feliz que de costumbre, él mismo me había insistido en que los acompañará, el baile no era mi actividad favorita en las noches, pero me había insistido tanto que cedí. Realmente me divertía cuando salíamos todos, parecía que nada más pasaría, pero la noche estuvo llena de sorpresas, todo había comenzado con un mensaje de Jacob.

**Flash Back**

_-Estoy en Phoenix, tengo algo que contarte ¿Estás en tu departamento? -Jacob – leí el mensaje sorprendida._

_-No, ¿Qué pasa?- Bella - teclee rápido._

_-¿Quién es?- pregunto Edward en mi oído haciéndome cosquillas, la música estaba tan alto que aun dijo así hice esfuerzos por escucharlo._

_-Mi madre- mentí rápidamente, no había necesidad de enojarlo por algo tan simple, y sabía que con solo mencionar a Jacob ardería Troya._

_Él no dijo más nada, pero pude ver que no me creía._

_-Debo decírtelo en persona, ¿Dónde estás?-Jacob_

_-Con los chicos en Punto cero- Bella- volví a teclear resignada, él conocía el lugar así que vendría, y yo acababa de mentirle a Edward ¡Genial! Por evitar un pequeño disgusto, ahora me ganaría la riña del mes._

_-Perfecto, no tengo mucho tiempo, me ahorrare saliva y se los contare a todos __- Jacob- Me reí por sus palabras, provocando que Edward volviera a mirarme arqueando una ceja, ¿Ahora no podía ni reírme sin que preguntara porque? Inmediatamente me reproche a mí misma, estaba a la defensiva porque sabía que le había mentido. Antes de que viniera debía decirle que Jacob vendría._

_Me gire para enfrentarlo, aún en la obscuridad del lugar podía ver sus ojos brillar, y como siempre, me perdía en ellos admirando sus irises verdes que parecían girar atrayéndome._

_Él sonrío pícaramente a sabiendas de lo que me pasaba, así que aprovechó la ocasión para besarme una vez más en la noche, sus labios eran tan dulces al deslizarse sobre los míos, conocían el recorrido de memoria para hacerme vibrar de excitación, pero termino más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, mordió juguetonamente mi labio inferior y nos separo. Nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas unos segundos mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, el sonrió._

_-Bella hay algo que quiero decirte- soltó de repente. –Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo, no, más que amigos, y yo…._

_-¿Sí?- lo anime a seguir, parecía muy nervioso, y por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a bombear más rápido de lo normal._

_-Debería habértelo dicho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no encontraba el momento, y ahora es muy difícil, y no sé como decírtelo, porque no quiero que nuestra amistad termine, te quiero demasiado para que te alejes de mi y no puedo perderte y aggg…- revolvió violentamente su cabello desordenándolo más._

_-Tranquilo- me reí- Nunca me alejaría de ti, nada puede terminar nuestra amistad._

_-¿Segura? ¿Lo prometes?- tomo mi mano apretándola con fuerza._

_-Lo prometo- levante la mano que tenía libre en señal de promesa riéndome haciéndolo reír también._

_-Bella, yo…- y se quedo mudo, no decía nada._

_-No me lo tomare a mal Edward, solo dilo- pero no alcanzo a hacerlo, ya que aparecieron cuatro personitas interrumpiéndonos._

_-Ustedes piensan quedarse sentados toda la noche?- nos recrimino Alice, Jasper sonrió negando con la cabeza, él la sostenía con su brazo rodeando su cintura._

_Yo me encogí de hombros, era mejor sentada que corriendo peligro con estos tacones en la pista de baile._

_-Par de aburridos- dijo Emmett apuntándonos._

_-No tiene nada de malo estar sentados- nos defendió Edward._

_-Salimos a divertirnos, ¡vamos!- Rosalie tomo mi mano, y como aun sostenía a Edward terminamos los dos siendo arrastrados por la rubia._

_-Nadie se resiste a mi Rose- se burlo Emmett mientras nos llevaban dejándonos en un mitad de la pista mientras ellos se dispersaban en parejas_

_Con Edward no volvimos a hablar, solo nos dedicamos a bailar, yo solo me dejaba llevar por él. Edward era un perfecto bailarín que hacía que disfrutara cada segundo del baile._

_Cuando la música cambio a una lenta para parejas, él tomo mis manos y la dejo en su cuello, luego con sus manos sostuvo mi cintura meciéndonos al compas de la melodía, nos mirábamos fijamente otra vez y supe que volvería a hablar._

_-Bella yo…- pero no decía nada ¿Qué le causaba tanto miedo como para ponerlo nervioso? ¿Qué quería decirme?_

_La melodía termino y nos soltamos._

_-Tengo sed, ¿Tú no?- dije de pronto confundiéndome._

_-Eh… si- no entendí su comportamiento, quizás necesitaba del alcohol para tener valentía, me aventure a pensar._

_-Vuelvo enseguida, no te muevas, ¿Okey?- Asentí como una niña a su padre, el a veces se comportaba como uno._

_Se marcho dejándome sola, ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme? _

_Una luz se encendió en mi cabeza, ¡Oh mierda!, ¿Es que acaso yo era estúpida? Sus nervios, sus titubeos, su miedo a que dejáramos de ser amigos, era lo mismo que yo sentía cuando quería confesarle mis sentimientos ¿Podría ser que él sintiera lo mismo? De pronto me sentí eufórica, tenía que ser eso, no podía esperar más, si él no me lo decía, yo lo haría._

_-¿Por qué tan sola?- dijo una voz en mi oído._

_-Ah- me gire asustada lista para romperle la nariz a mi atacante, Edward me había enseñado autodefensa, pero no fue necesario- Me asustaste._

_-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, dijiste que estabas con los chicos, y ni siquiera tienes a tu guardaespaldas contigo- Jacob dijo enarcando una ceja._

_-Están aquí, Edward fue a buscar algo para beber, y los demás… por ahí- me reí sin saber que contestarles._

_-No tengo mucho tiempo- se quejo mirando su reloj- mi avión sale en una hora._

_-¿Y qué haces aquí?_

_-Estaba de paso, vine a cerrar unos contratos y no podía irme sin darte la buena nueva- dijo creando expectación- Voy a casarme._

_-¿Qué?- grite maravillada- ¿En serio?- el asintió con una gran sonrisa, inmediatamente lo abrase casi haciéndolo caer._

_-Oye tranquila- se carcajeo- Ya soy que soy irresistible, pero ahora estoy comprometido._

_-Es que… es genial, vas a casarte- me reí- Pobre Leah._

_-Qué gran amiga eres- me dijo irónicamente- Soy un gran partido, Leah está loca por mí._

_-¿Acaso tu no?- me reí de el cruzando mis brazos esperando su respuesta._

_-Esa condenada me tiene en sus manos y lo digo con mucho orgullo- dijo levantando la cabeza con orgullo._

_-Ya veo._

_-Tengo que irme- dijo revisando una vez más su reloj- Pensaba decirles a todos, peeeero…- Te dejo esa tarea pequeña, después te llamo._

_-Okey, les daré saludos de tu parte- lo abrase una vez más en forma de despedida- Dale mis abrazos y felicitaciones a Leah._

_-Sin problemas- sonrió una vez más y se alejo tan rápido como llego._

_-¿Ese era Jacob?- pregunto Alice quien venía arrastrando a Jasper._

_-Si, vino a contarnos algo, pero estaba apurado- quería decírselo primero a ella, después de todo, a Alice le encantaban las bodas- Va a casarse con Leah._

_-¿En serio?- grito igual que yo.- Vamos a ir a una boda, ¿no le preguntaste cuando será? Debemos ir de compras, ¡oh por dios! Una boda._

_-Creo que con eso Edward dejará sus celos de lado- sonrió Jasper_

_-Eso mismo estaba pensando._

_-¿Por cierto donde está?_

_-Fue a buscar unas bebidas, pero aun no ha vuelto- dije extrañada-_

_Alice siguió con su monologo, no tenia caso escucharla, era más de lo mismo, compras, compras, compras, pero ya no era un monologo, Rosalie ya se había unido a ella. ¿En qué momento llegó? _

_-¿Y Emmett? –pregunte._

_-Se quedo en la barra por algo de beber- nos contesto- Corrección, allí viene._

_Emmett se acercaba con dos vasos, le entrego uno a Rosalie._

_-¿Y Edward?- pregunte, ahora si preocupada._

_-¿No estaba contigo?_

_-Fue a la barra por unas bebidas y ya se tardo._

_-No lo vi- Emmett negó con la cabeza- Quizás se perdió- sugirió bromeando, pero no me reí ¿Dónde estaba Edward?_

_-Si quieres vamos a buscarlo- me propuso Jasper codeando a Emmett._

_-¿Ah?, okey okey- Emmett rodo sus ojos- No solo Edward te sobreprotege, Tu también lo haces._

_Ellos dos desaparecieron, dejándome con las chicas._

_-No te preocupes Bella, Edward debe estar por ahí- dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Algo raro está ocurriendo Rose- negó Alice- Edward nunca dejaría a bella sola por mucho tiempo, menos en un lugar como este._

_-¿Qué podría pasar?- pregunto otra vez la rubia de manera retorica, y como si el universo la hubiera escuchado, unas personas se movieron mostrándonos a una pareja besándose apasionadamente, quise morirme cuando vi quien era. _

_Edward estaba besándose con una pelirroja como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Si mi corazón siguió latiendo no lo sé, quizás había muerto y en vez de ir al cielo, había caído en el infierno, uno donde Edward estaba con otra. _

_Sentí mis lagrimas correr mi rostro, los que decían que las lagrimas eran el dolor del alma, tenían toda la razón, el dolor era demasiado, no podía aguantarlo, por un momento creí que él sentía lo mismo por mí, ¡Que tonta había sido! ¿Cómo podría Edward amarme? Él era tan… todo, y yo tan nada. _

_Había hecho muy bien en no confesarle mis sentimientos, solo nos habría distanciado. ¿Qué tan patética podía ser yo que me conformaba con su amistad cuando realmente lo amaba? No más._

_Me gire dispuesta a irme, no quería seguir presenciando esa escena._

_-Espera Bella- oí que Alice me gritaba, la ignore y comencé a caminar más rápido hacia la entrada, pero no pude porque choque con alguien más._

_-Ten más cuidado- me dijo el chico con el que había chocado, pero cuando vio mi rostro, cambió su expresión de enojo por una más gentil. -¿Estás bien?_

_Negué sintiendo que mis lágrimas seguían corriendo, intente serenarme, pero no pude, la imagen de Edward y esa besándose se repetía una y otra vez por mi cabeza. No pude aguantar más y empecé sollozar sin calma._

_-Ey tranquila, tranquila- me consoló el extraño un poco asustado acercándose a mí._

_Y sin saber porque, lo abrase, necesitaba un hombro donde llorar, y mi falta de cordura en estos momentos me hizo acurrucarme en un completo extraño. Por increíble que pareciera él me devolvió el abrazo, quizás el tipo estaba tan asustado por mi reacción o quizás solo fue lastima de verme tan destruida, cualquiera sea la razón se lo agradecí._

_-Bella- oí las voces e Rosalie y Alice acercándose, no quería enfrentarlas todavía, me abrace más fuerte a mi extraño._

_Mientras más pensaba en lo que había pasado, más tonta e idiota me sentía, ¿Cómo había pensado siquiera que para Edward era algo más que una amiga? Quizás eso es lo que quería decirme momentos antes, que había conocido a alguien. Quise golpear mi cabeza con la pare más cercana, eso era, él quería contarme sobre una nueva novia, pero no había sabido leer los signos, hacía tanto tiempo que eso había ocurrido desde que me había hecho romper con Jacob, ninguno tuvo una nueva relación._

_No debía ser egoísta, quías Edward había encontrado algo que yo no podía darle y por eso le costaba decírmelo._

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien- seguía consolándome mientras sus manos frotaban mi espalda. –Tus amigas se acercan, vamos._

_Asentí aun en su pecho, no podía seguir escondiéndome. Levante mi rostro que aun estaba surcado por las lágrimas._

_-Toma- el extraño me tendió un pañuelo sonriendo._

_-Gracias- susurré apenas, respire lentamente tomando más aire el necesario para serenarme._

_-Aquí estas- dijo una Alice agitada por la carrera._

_-¿Estás bien?- una Rosalie alarmada preguntaba inspeccionándome sin dejarme contestarle- ¿Y tu quien eres?_

_-Ah sí, disculpen- se rio mi paño de lagrimas un poco nervioso por la mirada enfurruñada e mi amiga- James Wallace para servirles._

_-Tu nombre me suena conocido- Rose se quedo mirándolo fijamente._

_-Bella, no importa lo que viste, todo tiene una explicación coherente, ¿sí?- Alice tomo mi mano._

_-Entiendo, y está bien, llego el día- le dije intentando sonreír._

_-Tú eres el nuevo médico del Hospital Central de Phoenix - dijo de repente Rosalie cortando nuestra conversación_

_-Eh si- contesto James confundido- Me acaban de transferir._

_-James aquí estas- dijo una voz desconocida- Con Edward te estábamos buscando._

_Me gire para ver quién era. Oh por todos los cielos, ¿en serio? _

_Una hermosa pelirroja estaba colgada del brazo de Edward. No podía ser, iba a enfrentarlos tan pronto, una cosa era aceptar que Edward no era para mí, y una muy distinta era tenerlos en frente restregándomelo en la cara._

_Pero algo no encajaba, Edward no tenía una expresión feliz como yo lo imaginaba, más bien parecía enojado._

_-Chicas no encontramos a Eddy, el bar se lo trago- dijo Emmett que llegaba junto a Jasper._

_-Acá estoy Em- dijo levantando una mano._

_-Aquí estas- volvió a confirmar Emmett casi graciosamente, casi, en estos momento no creía tener la capacidad de volver a sonreír. Sentía como si una parte de mi cuerpo hubiera sido arrancada, dejándome vacía. En estos momentos cualquier emoción se había esfumado, todo mi dolor, mi tristeza, mi desazón, todo se esfumo, dejándome nadando en mismísima nada._

_-¿Y ella quien es? ¿Y él? – El pobre de Emmett no entendía nada, estas dos nuevas personas habían venido a desestabilizarnos._

_-Ella es Victoria- presento Edward a la dichosa pelirroja mirándome fijamente, su brazo aun no se había desprendido de la cintura femenina._

_-El es James- conteste yo devolviéndole la mirada._

_-Ah- fue lo único que dijeron los demás confundidos. Un silencio incomodo nos rodeo, sin que nadie se atreviera a cortarlo, y como yo no tenía planead seguir presenciando a la nueva pareja, decidí irme._

_-Debo irme, estoy cansada- dije en forma de despedida girándome._

_-Bien vamos- dijo Edward agarrando mi brazo sorprendiéndome- Viniste conmigo, ¿recuerdas?_

_-No puedes dejar sola a Verónica- le dije sin siquiera girarme._

_-Es Victoria- contesto ella detrás de mí su voz detonaba el enojo que sentía._

_-Como sea- le conteste girándome para darle mi mejor sonrisa irónica- Quédate, tomaré un taxi- le dije a Edward._

_-Yo puedo llevarte- ofreció James._

_-No, ella vino conmigo y se irá conmigo- casi gruño Edward ahora más enojado que antes._

_-Si no te diste cuenta, no quiere ir contigo._

_-Eres un extraño, no te metas donde no te llaman- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a James._

_-Edward él es mi amigo- se quejo Victoria- Si él quiere acompañarla es su problema, no el nuestro._

_¿Por qué su voz me molestaba tanto? Tenía un toque casi infantil, como alguien que quiere parecer inocente cuando es todo lo contrario._

_-Nosotros podemos llevarte Bells- dijo Jasper saliendo a mi rescate- Alice ya quería irse, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, vamos- mi amigo tomo mi mano para darme apoyo._

_-Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Rosalie mirando significativamente a Emmett._

_-Quedémonos un rato más, ¿por favor?- dijo Victoria tomando la mano de Edward, haciendo que la mirara un rato para luego asentir._

_Ese simple movimiento me helo la sangre, iba a quedarse con ella. La había elegido. ¿De qué te sorprendes Swan? Están juntos, Me regañe a mí misma._

_Un tirón en mi mano puso en funcionamiento mi sistema circulatorio. Alice me estaba jalando para irnos. Le hice caso y caminamos los cinco en silencio hacia la salida._

_De repente me di cuenta que aun tenía el pañuelo de James. Y como masoquista que era, volví a la escena de la que escapaba segundo antes. ¿Por qué lo hacía? El pañuelo era una excusa, pero como si un imán me jalara hacía ellos, regrese._

_Los tres aún estaban conversando cuando me acerque._

_-Ella es solo mi amiga, casi una hermana- decía Edward_

_Antes creía que había quedado vacía. Cuan equivocada estaba. Aun quedaban grandes dosis de dolor para recorrer mi cuerpo, más precisamente en mi corazón que se estrujo aun mas con esas palabras, ¿Por qué regrese? No debería haberlo hecho, ¿Qué buscaba? Solo más dolor al parecer. _

_-¿Se te olvido algo?- dijo con voz despectiva Victoria en cuanto me vio._

_-Tu pañuelo- le dije a James sin mirar a la pareja- Muchas gracias, por… todo._

_El sabía que me refería al abrazo donde me había consolado sin saber por qué._

_-Cuando gustes- respondió este sonriéndome. _

_-Nos vemos- me despedí volteándome sin recibir respuesta, nome quedaban muchas fuerzas._

_Camine rápidamente a la salida buscando con la mirada a mis amigos._

_Ellos estaban en la puerta esperándome._

_Por las miradas de Rosalie y Alice supe que me esperaba un largo interrogatorio._

_-¿Alguien podría explicarme que rayos paso ahí adentro?- dijo Emmett mirándome- Tú estabas con ese rubio, y Edward con otra- dijo sin poder creérselo_

_No me quedaban fuerzas para seguir mintiéndoles, no a ellos. Siempre había negado mis sentimientos hacía Edward cuando me preguntaban, pero con todas mis defensas caídas, solo pude decirles la verdad._

_-Lo perdí- dije con voz rota dándome cuenta de lo que conllevaba admitir esas dos palabras._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y efectivamente, lo había perdido, esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Al otro día solo llamo para decirme que se iba a Nueva York con ella. No hubo despedidas, no aclaramos lo que paso, y tampoco llegue a saber lo que había tratado de decirme esa noche.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo Edward preocupado subiéndose a la cama, ya estaba vestido y totalmente aseado.

Su pregunta me sorprendió, pase mi mano por mi mejilla para descubrir efectivamente que las malditas lágrimas traicioneras habían cedido ante los recuerdos de aquella noche.

-No es nada- dije fríamente, limpiando mi rostro, no es que estuviera enojada con él, pero el haber recordado tan nítidamente nuestra ruptura por llamarla de algún modo, me habían dejado resquicios de amargura.

Me levante sin mirarlo, debía serenarme antes de volver ver a Victoria, y recordad como nos conocimos no había sido una gran idea.

Me encerré en el baño antes de que preguntara algo más. El agua fría que la canilla me despertó bastante.

Esa noche Edward había elegido quedarse con Victoria, y yo elegí dejarlo con ella, debía haberme quedado. Al escaparme, se lo había dejado en bandeja de plata, pero no más.

De mí dependía que Edward me eligiera esta vez.

-o-o-o-o-

-¿Vamos a su departamento?- le pregunte a Edward quien ya encendía el auto.

-No, ahora está viviendo en casa de sus padres, ya sabes por lo de la boda, hay muchos preparativos.

Era obvio que el tema lo incomodaba.

-¿Cómo son los Denali?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hasta donde yo sabía, tu familia y los Denali son enemigos empresariales, ¿no es ese un problema?

-No, con Victoria convenimos que nuestras familias no intervendrían en nuestros respectivos trabajos.

-Pero si ustedes dos se casan, ella pasara a tener la mitad de tus acciones- le dije confundida, ¿Cómo no intervendrían sus familias si había clausulas que decían lo contrario?

-¿Y tu como sabes esas cosas?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Marcus me lo conto- me encogí de hombros.

-¡Oh claro!, ¿Cómo olvidar que mi padrino no te niega nada?- me dijo irónicamente- Se supone que es un secreto de familia.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se retracto.

-No es que no seas parte de la familia,- aclaro rápidamente- Lo eres, pero…

-Entiendo- lo corte antes de que siguiera enredándose. Después de todo, él tenía razón, yo no era parte verdadera de su familia, que todos me quisiesen en ella, no cambiaba mi estatus de mejor amiga de uno de ellos.

No dijimos nada el resto del camino.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos frente a un enorme portón que se abrió solo dejándonos pasar. Las llantas del auto hacían un sonido gracioso mientras avanzaban por el camino trazado cubierto de piedritas, no era un trayecto largo.

Apenas unos segundos después, la gran mansión Denali se erguía ante mis ojos, ¡Y qué mansión! Era enorme.

-Wow- dije sin darme cuenta.

-He visto mejores- se rio Edward por mi expresión.

Nos bajamos al mismo tiempo, no estaba para la cháchara de caballerosidades en este momento, estaba punto de ver a Victoria. Seque mis manos en mis jeans. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Edward pareció darse cuenta de esto, así que tomo una de mis manos para calmarme. Y eso basto para darme fuerzas, si él era capaz de entrar en la casa de su novia con mi mano asida a la suya ¿Quién era yo para protestar?

No alcanzo a tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una masa pelirroja que se tiro en sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente.

Pero para mí fortuna, el beso duro menos de un segundo. Edward la separo con un movimiento un poco brusco para tratarse de un caballero como él.

-Tenemos visitas- dijo Edward entre dientes mirándola con reproche. Si hubiera podido bailar la macarena en ese momento lo hubiera hecho al ver tal escena.

-Ah si- dijo la pelirroja mirando nuestras manos unidas, yo no pensaba soltarlo, si él quería que lo haga, yo no pensaba ceder ni un centímetro.- Hola Isabel.

-Isabella- le corregí con una mueca.

-Es lo mismo- me respondió inocente. ¡De inocente no tenía ni la uña!- Es solo un nombre.

-Claro- le sonreí irónicamente- Un gusto volver a verte Verónica.

La risita de Edward me sorprendió, aunque el intento disimularla con una tos.

-Es Victoria- para este momento, su cara angelical había perdido el toque de inocencia dejando a la vista su furia.

-Tranquila, es solo un nombre- repetí sus palabras.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- respondió ahora si realmente cabreada.

-Victoria, ¡Basta!- Edward la miraba severamente- Tu empezaste con lo de los nombres.

Ella me miro furiosa un segundo para luego girarse para darle un beso rápido ante mis ojos.

-Lo siento amor, tienes razón- y agarrando su otro brazo nos llevo a lo que supongo era el comedor.

Nuestra imagen debía ser cómica, yo agarraba la mano derecha de Edward como si la vida dependiera de eso, y Victoria agarraba su brazo derecho poco dispuesta a soltarse. Así entramos al comedor.

No esperaba ver tantos rostros tan de repente. Aunque no todos desconocidos. Entre esas nueve personas, estaba James. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Cuándo llego?

-Llegaron los invitados - dijo un hombre con voz grave, casi dura, que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Buenos días Eleazar- saludó Edward tan educado como siempre.

-Tú debes ser Isabella- dijo una mujer, ella se sentaba en la otra punta, ella debía ser la esposa de Eleazar, es decir, Carmen- Bienvenida.

-Buenos días- conteste con confianza, no tenía por qué temerles.

-Siéntense por favor, estábamos esperándolos- contesto Carmen sonriéndome, su sonrisa era igual que Victoria, con una aparente inocencia.

Había dos lugares vacíos de un lado, y del otro junto a James había otra vacante. Era obvio como deberíamos sentarnos. A regañadientes solté la mano de Edward, no iba a hacer un espectáculo frente todo los Denali.

Camine decidida hacia James que como todo caballero se levanto para mover mi silla para que me sentara.

-Volvemos a vernos mi bella dama- dijo de forma galante.

Sonreí rodando los ojos, la sonrisa no me duro mucho, tenía justo en frente a Edward mirándome enojado. Quise rodarle mis ojos también a él ¿En serio iba a hacer una escena de celos en frente de sus futuros suegros? La idea me agrado.

-Tan caballero como siempre- dije sabiendo que jugaba con fuego.

-Para mi bella dama siempre seré su caballero- contesto besando mi mano.

-¿No sabía que se tenían tanta confianza?- Edward casi gruño sorprendiendo a la mesa.

-Nos conocemos hace mucho- conteste sonriéndole a James que parecía seguirme el juego, él paso un brazo por mis hombros.

-Solo fueron dos años, eso no es mucho- dijo enojado.

-Ustedes van a casarse y solo se conocen dos años- contesto la rubia que estaba a mi lado.

-No te metas Kate- siseo Victoria.

-Eso es diferente- Edward contesto a la defensiva.

-¿A caso nuestro Eddy esta celoso?- contesto otra rubia, esta estaba sentada a lado de Edward.

-Tanya- grito Victoria ofuscada, tal parecía que las rubias disfrutaban esto tanto como yo.

-Claro que esta celoso, Edward me ve como su hermana- dije sonriéndole de manera irónica. _Una hermana que duerme con _él quise agregar, pero no había necesidad.- ¿No es verdad?

Estaba tentando su temperamento y el lo sabía.

-Claro- dijo en mi mismo tono.

-No te salvas James, Bella es hija única y te ganas a un cuñado postizo- se rio un moreno de pelo corto.

-Ya ves Laurent, no tengo suerte- dijo este negando con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad están saliendo?- me pregunto la rubia mi lado.

-Por supuesto que no, solo somos amigos- le sonreí, por alguna razón, me caía bien.

-¡Auch! Me lastimas Bella- James hizo una falsa mueca de dolor, haciéndonos reír a todos, menos a Edward que seguía enfurruñado.

Una vez las risas pararon Carmen tomo la palabra.

-Que malos modales los nuestros Bella, déjame presentarte a la familia- dijo sonriéndome- Como ya sabrás, el es Eleazar mi esposo- dijo mirando al hombre que sentaba a la punta

-Ellas son mis tres hijas mayores, Tanya, Kate e Irina- eran tres rubias totalmente diferentes a ella, pero sus rasgos se asemejaban a Eleazar- Son trillizas.

-Y sus respectivos esposos, Riley, Garrett y Laurent- Ellos asintieron a modo de saludo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos.

El desayuno pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, me distraje bastante con Kate que definitivamente me caí bien, parecía ser diferente a sus hermanas que solo me enviaban miradas desafiantes.

Según lo que entendí de la charla en general, los novios, Laurent, Irina, James y yo debíamos ir a probarnos nuestros trajes para la boda.

Los novios por obvias razones, Irina y yo por ser damas de honor, mientras que James y Laurent eran los padrinos.

Aun faltaban Alice y Emmett, pero no sabíamos cuándo llegarían, por lo tanto, empezaríamos sin ellos, simplemente genial, nótese el sarcasmo.

Irina y Laurent se adelantaron, dejándonos a nosotros cuatro.

-Tu vienes conmigo- dijo James encaminándome a su auto.

-Claro que no, yo la traje, yo la llevo- Edward tiro de mi mano ¿Acaso era una muñeca para que me jalara así?

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Victoria cruzando los brazos.

-Puedes ir con tu amigo, después d todo, es tu invitado, y Bella es mía- sabía que hacía referencia a que yo era su invitada, pero no pude evitar que mi corazón saltará ante la palabra "mía". Eso fue suficiente para reclamarlo como mío también, y no me importo que estuviéramos frente a ellos.

-Vamos Edward- dije agarrando su mano con fuerza y encaminándonos a su auto, no es que yo fuera muy fuerte, pero él se dejo llevar.

Una vez dentro el quedo pensativo por unos segundos, para luego sonreír para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte curiosa.

-Esta vez me elegiste- dijo casi sin creerlo.

-No entiendo.

-La última vez que nos vimos, preferías irte con él que conmigo.

-Tu elegiste quedarte con Victoria- le recordé con dolor.

-Porque tú elegiste irte.

-Si te hubiera pedido que volvieras conmigo, ¿lo hubieras hecho?

-Sí- respondió convencido

Su afirmación me desarmo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él se hubiera ido conmigo esa noche? Él no se habría quedado con victoria, y no se habría mudado a Nueva York al día siguiente pos su deslumbramiento con la pelirroja, maldecí mi cobardía una vez más.

- Si te hubiera pedido que te quedaras conmigo esa noche, ¿lo hubieras hecho?- pregunto el de repente

Lo pensé un buen rato, recordando cómo me sentía, quise decirle que no, pero no tenía caso mentir, quizás incluso por masoquista, si le me lo hubiera pedido, yo me habría quedado.

-Si- respondí.

-Tantas cosas hubieran sido diferentes- suspiro dejando de mirarme, fijo su mirada en el parabrisas. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿El había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo?

-Los hubieras no existen- pareció responderse a sí mismo, cada vez me confundía más, aún así decidí responderle.

-Exacto, los hubieras no existen Edward, todo depende de nuestras elecciones, si eliges mal ahora, en un futuro estarás preguntándote que hubiera pasado si eligieras otra cosa.

-¿Nuestras elecciones?

-Sí, nuestras elecciones definieron nuestro pasado, ahora nuestro presente, que sin duda afectaran para bien o para mal nuestro futuro.

-¿Cómo sabré qué es correcto?- pregunto volviendo a mirarme.

-Escuchándolo, no es solo un órgano que bombea sangre, sabes?- dije poniendo mi mano sobre su corazón.

-¿Tú lo escuchas?- su mano cubría la mía sobre su corazón

-Ahora sí, sino, no estaría aquí, contigo- respondí sinceramente.

Pero una bocina rompió nuestra burbuja, el auto de James y Victoria aun estaba detrás del nuestro sin arrancar.

-Vamos, no queremos que tu noviecita se enoje más, ¿no?- dije haciéndonos reír.

* * *

**Hola^^  
¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Merezco comentarios? **

**Prometo un Edward POV de este capítulo más adelante…**

**Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Cary0605**


	7. Interrupciones

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

"**Interrupciones"**

El camino hasta ahora había transcurrido en un cómodo silencio, con Edward no había necesidad de llenar espacios, simplemente encajábamos en nuestros silencios.

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo y el silencio se rompió

-¿En qué piensas?

-Nada interesante- conteste sinceramente.

-Eso dices tú- se rio ligeramente- ¿Podré verte en tu vestido de dama de honor?

-Seguro, tienes permiso de verme en el probador- le guiñe el ojo pícaramente- Seré una de esas típicas chicas que usan un vestido ridículo detrás de la novia.

-Entonces muero por verte en un vestido ridículo- se carcajeo, parecía estar de buen humor, el semáforo nos dio luz verde para avanzar.

-No mueras todavía, tienes una boda pendiente- _conmigo _me dije internamente.

-¡El evento del año!- rodo los ojos apáticamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Acaso no quieres casarte?- pregunte rápido.

-Claro que sí, solo que, es complicado- dijo a la defensiva- No lo entenderías.

-Pruébame- lo incite a que contestara, quería entenderlo.

-Ya te he probado nena- me sonrió torcidamente haciéndome sonrojar.

-¡Edward!- chille avergonzada dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué?

-No digas esas cosas- lo regañe aun ofuscada, sus palabras habían calado hondo, debía contenerme, el auto de James y Victoria nos seguía de cerca.

-¿O sino qué?- contesto retándome.

-O te saltaré encima- dos podían jugar este juego señor incitador.

-¿Y si quiero que me saltes encima?- pregunto interesado, ya nos habíamos detenido frente a una enorme Boutique de tres pisos- ¿Lo harías?

-Eso debes averiguarlo- conteste, antes de que replicara salí del auto riéndome, punto para Bella Swan.

-Prometo averiguarlo esta noche- me dijo al oído, sus manos ya estaban en mi cintura y podía sentir un bulto presionándose en mi trasero ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido a mi lado?

Un carraspeo furioso rompió la burbuja, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que Victoria estaba furiosa, mas no me deje amedrentar, le di una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Si ya terminaron, tenemos que entrar- nos dijo, su tono era neutro tratando de disimular su rabia, esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Hubiera sido mejor que gritara y armara un escándalo, pero no.

Ella y James entraron dejándonos afuera.

-Creo que se enojo- le dije queriendo hacer una broma.

-¿Tú crees?- sip, Edward era idiota, en su mundo era normal que el novio estuviera abrazado a su amiga y no a la novia. -Vamos, quiero verte en un vestido ridículo- tomo mi mano llevándome adentro.

En el hall nos esperaban James, Victoria y otra mujer. ¿Dónde estaban Irina y Laurent? Ellos se habían adelantado bastante cuando salimos de su casa.

Victoria observo nuestras manos unidas por un segundo, pero hizo caso omiso otra vez, se estaba conteniendo. Sus ojos azules me atravesaron, yo le devolví la mirada.

Esto era rarísimo, en su casa casi lo arranca de mi lado, pero ahora, solo nos miraba echando chipas sin decir nada, y más extraño aun, el brazo de James estaba en su cintura ¿Sería posible que ellos dos tuvieran algo?

Eso no podía ser, ellos eran amigos.

Una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza, si ellos eran amigos como Edward y yo, eso significaba que no solo eran amigos comunes y corrientes.

Quizás debería hablar con James, entre los dos podíamos evitar esta boda más rápido de lo que pensé.

Un carraspeo interrumpió nuestro duelo de miradas, hoy era el día de las interrupciones. Esta vez era la otra mujer.

-Soy María de la Fuente, la mejor planeadora de bodas en toda Nueva York- se presento a sí misma, ella tenía una larga cabellera negra y brillante que caían con gracias en suaves ondas sobre su espalda, su tez era de un tono trigueño, parecía ser de México, extendió su mano- ¿Y tu eres?

-Bella Swan.

-Oh, eres una de las damas de honor- sus labios de un rojo furioso hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero al instante me sonrió, claramente era una amiga de Victoria, tal para cual. –Irina y Laurent están con Miranda, en un momento baja.

-No me gusta esperar- dijo Victoria golpeteando el suelo repetidas veces con la punta de su zapato.

-Vic- James la regaño en tono condescendiente, ella lo miro enfurruñada, pero no dijo nada más. Viéndolos interactuar aumento mis sospechas de que algo ocurría entre ellos dos, pero entonces ¿Por qué él coqueteaba conmigo?

No me había dado cuenta que al fondo del hall, había un ascensor, sino hasta que este se abrió dando paso a la que debería ser Miranda. Ella ya era una mujer mayor, pero no por eso menos hermosa.

-Por fin han llegado- dijo juntando sus manos sonriéndonos mientras se nos acercaba- ¿Quién es el novio?

Edward levanto su mano libre, la otra aun seguía aferrada a la mía.

-Oh, tú debes ser la novia entonces- me sonrió cálidamente, tomo mi mano y nos arrastro a ambos unos pasos asombrándonos a todos- Déjame decirte que el vestido te quedara precioso, es como si lo hubiera creado para ti.

-Aggg- Victoria parecía al borde de la histeria.

-Yo no soy la novia- susurré avergonzada, no le desearía este momento ni a mi peor enemiga.

-Oh- y ahora la pobre mujer era la avergonzada- Pero ustedes están juntos, y…

-Yo soy la novia- la pelirroja se hizo notar.

-¿Y él?- pregunto Miranda señalando a James que con su brazo contenía a Victoria que luchaba por no golpear algo.

-Soy uno de los padrinos de bodas.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo mirándonos con una mueca sorprendida y un poco incomoda- Son de esas parejas swinger**.

La única que se hecho a reír fue María, yo no le veía el chiste, Miranda pensaba que yo me acostaba con James, de Victoria podría ser sí mis sospechas eran correctas, pero ¿yo? Por dios, sin contar que Edward mataría al que me pusiera un dedo encima.

-No, solo somos buenos amigos- contesto James por todos.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día- Miranda rodo los ojos mirando al cielo. –Las damas síganme.

Las cuatro subimos al ascensor en silencio. Este tenía un espejo en el fondo que simulaba ser una pared. Sentía que me faltaba el aire, pero no le preste atención, odiaba esa sensación de encierro. Una vez en el tercer piso, Miranda nos condujo a habitaciones diferentes. A mí me dejo en una bastante espaciosa con varios espejos que simulaban ser paredes, seguramente para ver el vestido de todos los ángulos, esto no era una habitación, era un enorme probador.

El vestido que debía usar estaba colgado en una de las paredes que no tenían espejos, y no era ridículo, nada ridículo. Era hermoso, sacudí mi cabeza, no debería gustarme, solo lo usaría si fallaba en recuperar a Edward.

Me desvestí con parsimonia, observando mi cuerpo, hoy había utilizado un conjunto blanco de encaje, no sabía si era porque no tenía otra opción, pero ya no me escandalizaba usar estos conjuntos indecentes, estaba sorprendida de mi misma, me tomo solo un día acostumbrarme a ellos.

Y era culpa de Edward, su sola presencia me instaba a seducirlo y verme bonita para él. Yo era un caso perdido.

Un golpe en la puerta me alerto, tome mi blusa para cubrirme un poco

-Soy yo- la voz de Miranda me relajo.

-Adelante.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo, y entro con una muchacha que cargaba un cuaderno- Ponte el vestido, veré si necesitas arreglos.

-Claro- tome el vestido con delicadeza, era de un azul casi plateado, la tela era de una suave piel de sirena que le daba un toque mágico. Abrí el cierre que tenía en la espalda y entre en él, Miranda me hizo una seña para que me volteara y así ella subiera el cierre.

Una vez vestida, me observe, el vestido no se ajustaba totalmente a mi cintura y era un poco largo, pero aún así no le quitaba la belleza, el escote en V era profundo pero no vulgar, también poseía un lazo que forma un moño a un lado de mi cintura era de un plateado pálido que le daba un toque sobrio.

-Lucy, anota, cintura, lazo, espalda, dobladillo, espalda…- y siguió hablando, yo solo veía mi reflejo, pensando si todo salía mal y la boda seguía en pie, debía usar este bello vestido ese día y apoyar su decisión, porque por más que lo amara, ante todo era su amiga. –Puedes retirarte.

Lucy salió sin decir nada, dejando el cuaderno en uno de los banquitos que había.

-Realmente el vestido era perfecto para ti- me confió en voz baja como si fuera un secreto, se sentó y tomo el dichoso cuaderno leyéndolo.-Una lástima tener que desperdiciarlo.

-¿Desperdiciarlo?- la mire a través del espejo, una manera muy rara para charlar.

-Victoria no lo quiso ni ver- sus ojos se agrandaron con una mueca disgustada.

-Lo siento- ni siquiera sabía porque me disculpaba.

-Oh, no te disculpes querida- ella le resto importancia- El vestido no iba con su personalidad, no le hubiera quedado bien.

-¿Y porque lo diseño así?- me atreví a preguntar.

-No la conocía en persona, por eso el error de confundirlas allá abajo, hasta ahora solo había hablado con María e Irina- señalo mí vestido- Lo que lleva puesto fue diseñado casi en su totalidad por ella, yo solo lo cree.

-Me gusta este vestido- quise hacerle saber- Aunque me queda un poco grande.

-Como dije, fue hecho con las instrucciones de Irina, ella solo vino a retirarlo hoy, por eso no la has visto por acá.- Miranda se levanto, yendo a uno de los extremos del "probador" donde había un armario repleto de zapatos, tomo un par del mismo color y tela del vestido- Estos van con el vestido.

-La otra dama de honor es más pequeña que yo- dije sonriendo pensando en Alice mientras me calzaba los zapatos.

-Oh, ella debería venir pronto, voy a estar ocupada con el nuevo vestido de Victoria- me evaluaba con la mirada- El largo está bien, solo le quitare unos centímetros.

-¿Ella se fue?- sería un milagro si hoy nos liberáramos de la bruja.

-No, aun esta en el otro probador, le mostré otros de mis diseños, quizás alguno le guste- bajo el cierre de mi espalda a la mitad y camino hacia la puerta- Por hoy terminamos.

Yo solo asentí sacándome completamente el vestido, debía reconocer que Irina tenía buen gusto. Lo deje en su percha tal como lo había encontrado.

Oí un toque en la puerta, seguro era Miranda que se había olvidado el cuaderno.

-Adelante- dije sin mirar la puerta, ya que podía ver desde los espejos

-Oh, me perdí el vestido ridículo- dijo Edward asustándome.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dije cubriéndome rápidamente con lo primero que encontré, mis jeans.

-¿Por qué te cubres? Te he visto con menos ropa- dijo acercándose peligrosamente, un paso suyo eran dos pasos míos hacia atrás, hasta que me tope con el espejo.

-¡Alto!- levante mis manos soltando los jeans que me cubrían- ¡Ah! Grite de nuevo cubriéndome.

La carcajada de Edward resonó en toda la habitación del probador.

-No seas absurda,- dijo encerrándome con sus brazos- No te cubras por mí.

-Edward por favor- dije mirándolo a los ojos, mala idea, ¡maldito hipnotizador!

-Prometiste que saltarías sobre mí- dijo acercando su nariz a mi cuello- ¿Lo harás?

-Yo no prometí nada- mi mente empezaba a volar a lugares poco decentes y bastantes libidinosos. Edward mordisqueo suavemente mi hombro- No me muerdas, es un milagro que no tenga los chupones de anoche.

-¿Quieres que te deje uno?- mordió un poco mas fuerte.- Así todos sabrían que eres mía.

-¿Puedo dejarte uno yo?- pregunte, con eso seguro se detendría.

-Sí- el estiro al máximo su camiseta señalando también su hombro- Ojo por ojo ¿no?

Casi salto de alegría, esa sensación de posesividad que surgía de mi interior era más poderosa que antes. Solté los jeans que eran mi protección hasta ahora, me alce de puntitas y pase mis brazos por su cuello, ambos acercamos nuestros rostros con una lentitud exasperante, pero la paciencia no era un don de Edward, posó sus labios sobre los míos, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta.

-Soy yo- la voz de Miranda resonó- Olvide mi cuaderno.

-No- grite asustada.

-Solo será un momento- y entro.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Miranda sorprendida, pero se repuso rápidamente- ¿Ya te probaste el traje?

-Emm… sí- carraspeo igual de avergonzado que yo.

-Bien- asintió, tomo el cuaderno y se fue.

-¡Carajo Edward! ¿No podías aguantarte un poco?- lo acuse con el dedo.

-No te vi quejándote- dijo tomando mis jeans abriéndolos para mi ¿ahora iba a vestirme?

-Dame eso- le quite mis pantalones poniéndomelos con violencia

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada?- me paso mi blusa.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte resoplando mientras me ponía la blusa. –Edward, Miranda cree que me acuesto contigo y con James.

-¿Por qué creería eso?- ahora si se había enojado también.

-Antes menciono que los cuatro éramos parejas swinger.

-Pero no lo somos- contesto aliviado, me dio una de mis converse.

-No, pero nos vio, y quien sabe que vaya a creer- termine de anudarme las zapatillas.

-Okey, ya entendí, me comportaré.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Ed?- dije con voz lastimosa, una ola de arrepentimiento me llego de golpe, Miranda me había caído bien, no quería que pensara mal de mí, en estos momentos era la dama de honor que se tiraba al novio- Estamos probándonos trajes para tu boda, y tú estás aquí besándome, esto está mal.

-Shh, shh- tomo mi rostro con sus manos- Tu dijiste que escuchara a mi corazón, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Si él- apunto con un dedo su pecho- dice que te bese, yo lo escucho y te beso, ¿o está mal que te bese?-

De repente se alejo como si mi piel quemara- Yo lo siento, solo creí que... nada.

-No, no, no- me acerque y esta vez fui yo la que tome su rostro- Esta bien, escúchalo, hazlo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió y cuando se disponía a besarme, otro toque en la puerta nos interrumpió –Edward, necesito que Lucy tome unas medidas de tu brazo.- Era Miranda.

-Hoy es el día de las interrupciones- me susurró- Voy Miranda.

-Te espero en el hall.

-No tardare- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Peine mis cabellos con mis dedos frente al espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, con Edward era difícil estar presentable, pensar en él hizo que sonriera como tonta, él estaba escuchando a su corazón como le dije, iba lento pero seguro, no todo estaba perdido, me había arrepentido por medio segundo, toda esta situación de ser "la otra" frente a Miranda había minado mi entusiasmo, pero Edward estuvo ahí para mí, fue como si él me obligará a no darme por vencida. Si no fuera tonto, me podría a saltar de alegría, Edward quería que peleara por él, y lo haría, quizá fuera una exageración, pero así lo creía yo.

Me puse mi chaqueta y salí. Lastimosamente el universo me sorprendió con algo nada grato, Victoria también salía de su habitación probador, nos tocaría compartir el ascensor.

Sin mirarnos entramos en silencio al ascensor. Y sentí como si me faltará el aire, no era claustrofóbica, pero estar encerrada con Victoria hacía difícil concentrarme en respirar. Solo son tres pisos, me repetía mentalmente.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, di un paso para salir, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

-No tan rápido- Victoria interrumpió mi paso y alargo su mano presionando un botón impidiendo que el ascensor abriera sus puertas.

-¿Qué haces?- intente presionar los botones, pero ella se me interpuso y me empujo a uno de los lados.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar ahora.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- intente zafarme- Déjame salir.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- ella hizo un puchero con sus labios burlándose, y de pronto agarro mi barbilla con fuerza- Parece que sí.

-No te tengo miedo- golpee su mano para que me soltara.

-Deberías- dijo negando con la cabeza- No sabes de lo que soy capaz por conseguir lo que yo quiero.

-Yo también- el sentimiento de claustrofobia se esfumo, no podía dejar que ella viera una sola pizza de miedo en mí.

-Eso te lo concedo- hizo una mueca- ¿Quién diría que la grandiosa y santa Isabella Swan se arrastraría con un hombre comprometido?

Sus palabras me hirieron porque eran dolorosamente eran ciertas, Edward era un hombre comprometido.

-El no te ama- solté defendiéndome.

-¿Y quien dice que no?- me grito, la furia que había estado conteniéndose explotaba en este pequeño ascensor.- Me lo ha dicho miles de veces, nos vamos a casar idiota.

-Está confundido, lo que siente por ti es mera atracción.

-Es lo mismo que siente por ti- esta vez estaba calmada- ¿O acaso crees que te ama?

No dije nada, no sabía que contestarle. Mi silencio solo le confirmo lo que ella suponía, su carcajada resonó en el encierro.

-¿Cómo podría fijarse en ti? Por favor mírate- me agarró de mis hombros y me volteo al espejo del fondo- Mírate, ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto como él podría amarte?

Las malditas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a manar de mis ojos. Esa misma pregunta me hacía yo, pero Edward me había demostrado una y mil veces que a él no le importaban las apariencias.

-No perteneces a nuestra clase querida- seguía sosteniendo mis hombros obligándome a mirarnos- Con este matrimonio, las empresas se fusionaran, y los millones lloverán, ¿Te parece lógico que te codees con nosotros cuando no eres nada?

No le conteste porque sus palabras me dieron en que pensar ¿Las empresas Denali y Cullen se fusionarían? Pero si eran como agua y aceite.

-Tus lagrimas me dan la razón- me soltó casi empujándome- Eres patética, jugando a estar con hombres ajenos, ¿No te da vergüenza Swan?

-No- limpie mis lágrimas con violencia. -¿No te da vergüenza a ti estar con James cuando estas a punto de casarte?

-Eso no es cierto- su voz flaqueo, lo había dicho por decir, solo eran sospechas, pero su tono de voz me lo confirmo.

-Lo es, me tratas de arrastrada cuando tú haces lo mismo.

-¿Entonces aceptas que estas con Edward?- chilló.

-Estoy con él, así como tú estas con James- me encogí de hombros como toda una desvergonzada.

-No voy a dejar que me lo quites- me dijo resuelta.

-Lo tuviste dos años, vengo a recuperarlo- las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, no había mascaras entre nosotras en estos momentos. –Esta boda es una farsa.

-¡Edward es mío!- y me abofeteo tomándome por sorpresa, ¡maldita loca!

-Disfruta los días que te quedan Victoria, porque Edward volverá conmigo quieras o no- con mi mano masajee mi mejilla.

-Soy capaz de todo, no me subestimes niñita- dijo sonriéndome- Yo que tú me cuidaría las espaldas.

-Por supuesto, Edward las cuidará por mí- también le sonreí.

-Aléjate de él- volvió a encararme, pero yo esta vez fui más rápida y presione el botón que abría las puertas

-Vete a la mierda Victoria- y salí, no sin antes enseñarle mi dedo medio.

Camine a trompicones con velocidad y sin darme cuenta choque con un pecho duro.

-¿Por qué te demoraste?- me dijo Edward sonriendo, pero su mirada se opaco cuando vio mis ojos empañados y el rojo de mis mejillas. -¿Qué te paso?

-Nada- desvié mi rostro incomoda, no iba a decirle sobre mi pelea con Victoria, esto era entre ella y yo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Edward me soltó y encaro a Victoria agarrando su brazo.

-Suéltame- ella se revolvió hasta que él la soltó- No sé de qué me hablas.

-No soy estúpido, ¿Por qué ella está llorando?

-Pregúntaselo a ella, no soy la reina de las respuestas- sabiendo que si ella seguía hablando la cosa se pondría fea. –Nos vemos mañana

-Victoria- Edward grito enojado mientras ella salía casi huyendo del lugar.

-¿Qué paso en el ascensor?- me pregunto angustiado.

-Nada, solo diferencias de mujeres.

-Se cuando me mientes- acaricio la mejilla donde Victoria me había abofeteado- Ella está loca.

-Ya me di cuenta, no sé que le viste- intente reírme, pero su ceño se frunció.

-Ya te contaré, no ahora, necesito tiempo- me miro significativamente, recordé las palabras de Victoria.

-¿Tiene algo que ver la fusión de las empresas?- si él me decía que sí, no sabría si abofetearlo por ser avaricioso con el dinero o besarlo por saber que no se casaba con ella por amor.

-Este no es el lugar para hablar de estas cosas- tomo mi mano y me llevo a su auto.

Cuando el auto estuvo en movimiento, volví a preguntarle, pero él solo me dio excusas vagas sobre que no se sentía cómodo hablando conmigo sobre la empresa, que esa no era la razón, que el dinero no tenía nada que ver, etc.

Aun así sentí que algo me ocultaba con respecto al tema, lo dejaría pasar por ahora, sobretodo porque el atacaba con preguntas sobre mi altercado con Victoria, y eso era algo que no respondería tampoco.

-o-o-o-o

Era de noche cuando volvimos a su departamento, habíamos pasado el día de turismo, incluso pasamos la tarde en Central Park… y terminamos cenando unas hamburguesas en un Mc Donald´s. Todo un día Neoyorkino.

Victoria no llamo y él no la menciono, las cosas habían quedado un poco caldeadas entre ellos, pero aún así los preparativos seguían, mañana debíamos ir al Hotel Plaza. No me sorprendió para nada el lugar, se notaba que Victoria era muy pretenciosa, y no se conformaría con un simple salón.

Una vez dentro me llevo al living, quizás el quería ver otra película.

-¿Sabes que quiero hacer?- me pregunto pícaramente y supe por donde iba la cosa.

-Espero que sea algo donde tengamos la ropa puesta- le advertí.

-Me quitas mi diversión- hizo un puchero al estilo "Edward cachorrito mojado Cullen".

-Esa carita no va a funcionar- canturree.

-Aburrida- rodo los ojos- ¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Cómo?- dije confundida- ¿Acabamos de llegar? ¿Quieres salir de nuevo?

-Bailemos- fue hasta su equipo de música y rebusco en una pila de Cd´s.

El departamento se inundo de una melodía conocida. La habíamos bailado la primera vez en el baile de primavera de la secundaria.

Mordí mis labios negando con la cabeza.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-Usted mi bella dama, ¿me concede esta pieza?- hizo una reverencia al estilo de un caballero antiguo. Parecía que Edward quería rememorar esa noche.

**Flash Back**

_-Usted mi bella dama, ¿me concede esta pieza?- pregunto el haciendo una reverencia, se veía tan apuesto en su traje negro._

_-Edward no estamos en la edad media- me reí._

_-Sígueme el juego por favor- me guiño un ojo._

_-Por supuesto mi apuesto caballero- también hice una reverencia tomando los costados de mi vestido azul._

_Tomo mis manos llevándoselas a su cuello, las suyas fueron a mi cintura._

_-Estamos muy cerca- le susurré siguiendo mi papel- Es muy atrevido de su parte._

_-Usted me gusta mucho señorita Swan- Dijo el meciéndonos lentamente._

_-Mi padre podría vernos y sería un escándalo- dije mirando por sobre mi hombro, algunos de nuestras compañeras me fulminaban con la mirada, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. –No me ponga en aprietos._

_-Pediré su mano esta misma noche si es necesario, no se separe de mí- sus manos me acercaron aún más._

_-¡Edward!- le dije riendo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su hombro saliendo de mi papel._

_-Me arruinaste el momento- dijo sonriendo aunque la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos._

_-Vamos mi caballero, solo tenemos 18- quise volver a mi papel, no me gustaba verlo triste._

_-A esa edad las parejas ya se casaban- me dijo con una mueca._

_-Gracias al cielo estamos en el siglo veintiuno._

_-Sí, tienes razón- negó con la cabeza- Ven, vamos a tomar algo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

¿Me concede esta pieza?- volvió a repetirme.

-Por supuesto mi apuesto caballero- también hice una reverencia aunque no tuviera vestido y usara jeans.

Al igual que esa noche llevo mis manos a su cuello, y puso las suyas en mi cintura. _Flightless bird american mouth_ seguía sonando.

-¿No va quejarse por la cercanía señorita?- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-No, ahora soy una dama atrevida.

-Me gustan las damas atrevidas- acerco más nuestras caderas.

-Que caballero tan indecente- fingí un reproche.

-Le contare un secreto- susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

-Los caballeros indecentes se divierten mucho con las damas atrevidas- dijo dándome un mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja. ¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo podía controlarme cuando el desplegaba todos sus poderes de seducción en mí?

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se divierten?- pregunte, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio evitaría a Edward?

-Así- y esta vez sin interrupciones me beso con fuerza, sus labios se movían consistentes sobre los míos, yo no me quede atrás le devolví con más fuerza el beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban de manera frenética en nuestras bocas, al igual que él, yo buscaba dominarlo esta vez, aunque no duráramos mucho, el maldito aire siempre eran un impedimento para nosotros.

Él se separo de mí respirando de manera irregular, era lo más hermoso que había visto, pase mi lengua por mis labios disfrutando el sabor de su saliva, eso lo volvió loco y volvió a besarme sin dejarme tiempo a recuperarme. Siempre era así con nosotros, éramos pólvora y fuego dispuestos a quemarnos en cualquier momento cuando estábamos juntos.

-Tienes mucha ropa- Edward volvió a separarse de mí mirándome.

-Soy una dama- me reí aun luchando por recuperar el aire.

-Mi dama atrevida- haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi", pero aprovechó para sacarme mi chaqueta.- Hace calor- se excuso.

-Mucho calor- asentí sacándole su camisa, dejándolo solo con una camiseta puesta- No queremos enfermarnos de calor, ¿verdad?

-No, no queremos- dijo volviendo a besarme mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de mi blusa- ¿Puedo?

-Siempre tan caballero- reí dándole permiso, y él ni tonto ni perezoso, la saco de un tirón arrojándola lejos dejándome solo en sostén- Aunque bastante indecente.

-Solo para ti- me guiño un ojo acariciando mi espalda- Me debes una marca ¿sabes?

-Tú también genio- y no espere a pedirle permiso saque su camiseta, aunque él tuvo que agacharse un poco, era demasiado alto. -Exijo mi marca.

-Adelante- él había dicho en el hombro, pero fui más osada y fui directamente al borde de su cuello, un lugar donde no fuera tan fácil de ocultar. Lo bese tiernamente dejando un buen rastro de saliva, mi lengua lo acariciaba provocándole risas tontas, no me entretuve más y lo mordí despacio primero y luego más fuerte, para después volver a besarlo.

-Listo, eres mío Cullen- me reí.

-Eres una aprovechada- se rió también tocando mi marca- Te dije en el hombro.

-No te vi quejándote- le repetí sus palabras en el probador, cruce mis brazos un poco enojada, pero eso solo logro que el fijara la vista en mis pechos aun cubiertos por mi sostén de encaje blanco. –Oye, mis ojos están arriba.

-Ya que te provechaste de mí, me toca, quiero mi marca aquí- uno de sus dedos recorría mis senos con descaro.

-No- chille poniéndome roja, ¿Ahora me avergonzaba? Debíamos parar, si seguíamos la pólvora y el fuego nos consumirían.

-Solo uno, será chiquito- dijo haciendo señas con su pulgar e índice. – ¿O tienes miedo de que alguien lo vea ahí?

-Está bien, y tú sabes que no tengo a nadie- ¿Por qué siempre tenía que convencerme con su lado celoso?- Él que se va a casar eres tú.

-Créeme, ella hace lo mismo que yo, no creo que le importe que pase mi tiempo contigo- dijo como si no fuera importante, sus manos jugaba con el broche de mi sostén, yo no estaba en mis cabales para detenerlo ¿Él sabía que Victoria podría tener algo con James?

-Espera espera, ¿Que dijiste?- me separe un poco, sus manos no me permitieron moverme más de un centímetro.

-No cambies de tema- me callo con un beso corto, sus manos desabrocharon y bajaron las tiras de mi brasier, y al igual que mi blusa la arrojo lejos- Quiero mi marca, agárrate fuerte.

No entendí lo que dijo hasta que sentí que me alzaba y casi instintivamente envolví sus caderas con mis piernas, me sentó en el espaldar de uno de los sillones para su comodidad.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello lentamente dejando un camino besos, cuando llego al valle de mis senos, sus manos cobraron vida y empezó a masajearlos.

-Extrañe a mis niñas- dijo más para sí mismo que para mí, lo que me causo gracias, mis manos tampoco quedaron quietas, acariciar su pelo, era una de mis actividades favoritas además de besarlo y observarlo.

Edward repitió el mismo proceso que yo en su cuello, pero esta vez en mi pezón derecho, él lo besaba tiernamente para luego morderlo y así sucesivamente, yo solo atinaba a jadear y dejarlo hacer su marca. Pero no se quedo quieto, una vez marcada fue a mí otro seno a repetir el proceso, mi voluntad estaba hecha polvo, no pensaba detenerlo, que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar, no lo pararía y ningún teléfono nos detendría esta vez. Ajuste más, si es que eso era posible, el agarre de mis piernas, sintiendo como mi amigo crecía.

Pero cuando las cosas no deben suceder, el universo se encarga de decírtelo.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron cuatro voces diferentes

-Ah- grito una voz femenina asustada.

-¡Mis ojos!- grito otra voz masculina que reconocí al instante.

Y en este caso no fue una llamada lo que nos interrumpió, fue algo peor.

Cuatro pares de ojos nos observaban, y así como el universo los envió, pedí que la tierra me trague.

Yo estaba sentada en el respaldo de un sillón, solo usando mis jeans, mis piernas estaban enroscadas en las caderas de Edward, y él con su torso desnudo tenía su boca chupando uno de mis pezones. Una imagen putamente fantástica para ser observada.

Sip, definitivamente el universo había hablado, y más que hablar, nos había interrumpido una vez más.

* * *

**Hola^^ Como han estado?  
Que les pareció el capitulo? Alguien que quiera golpear a Victoria? (¬¬)/**

**O golpear al universo por interrumpir? Jajajjajajja**

****Aclaración: Las parejas **swinger** son aquellas que intercambian sus parejas entre ellas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos sus comentarios, lamento no poder contestarles, pero ando corta de tiempo, y millones de gracias también a mi beta ****Jime Cullen Salvatore ****que a pesar de sus exámenes se hace tiempo para mí.**

**Espero sus comentarios ;).**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Cary0605**


	8. Los vecinos siempre ayudan

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**Los vecinos siempre ayudan**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- repetía una y otra vez como un mantra, cerré los ojos esperando que esto fuera una cruel broma del universo.

-Por lo menos podrían separarse- Alice interrumpió mi mantra, abrí los ojos otra vez para comprobar que nuestros amigos seguían ahí parados, con la diferencia de que tanto Alice como Rosalie tenían una mano en los ojos de sus parejas.

-No es que nos quejemos de ver un poco de porno- Rosalie se encogió de hombros sonriendo malignamente- Pero me parece un poco de mala educación sí Edward sigue chupando tus tetas mientras mi hombre está presente.

Las palabras de mi amiga me llevo a darme cuenta de que Edward seguía con su boca en mi pezón.

-Y que quede claro que con Jasper no nos quejamos de verte, ¿verdad Jazz?- dijo Emmett riendo aunque la mitad de su cara estuviera cubierta por la mano de Rose.

-Absolutamente- dijo Jasper aumentando mi vergüenza.

-Carajo Edward, ya salte.- en estos momentos no solo mi cara debía estar roja, todo mi cuerpo estaba rojo, y no me hacía gracia que mis amigos me vieran así.

Agarre su cabeza separándolo levemente de mí, pero él fue más fuerte y me abrazo cubriéndome con su torso y brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- chille mientras escuchaba las risas de mis amigas.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo Emmett tratando de zafarme de las mano de Rose- Quiero ver.

-Muévete- intente zafarme de sus brazos.

- No- gruño testarudamente.

-¿Cómo qué no?- preguntamos cinco voces a coro.

-Si me separo, ellos te verán, no quiero- y su abrazo pasó a asfixiarme.

-Edward- suspire pesadamente, la vergüenza estaba pasando a un segundo plano, mientras mi ira subía escalones al primer puesto- Créeme, ya me han visto.

-Si Eddy, muy poco pero pude ver perfectamente unas marcas- si Emmett intentaba destensar la situación, iba por mal camino.

-Cállate- gritaron Alice y Rose, aunque las muy traicioneras querían reírse, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Ellos estaban manoseándose en la sala ¿y es a mí al que gritan?- Emmett se quejó este como niño chiquito.

-Edward tenemos que movernos- dije agarrando sus hombros.

-Está bien- suspiro enojado- Pero dense la vuelta.

-Aaah- se quejó Emmett dando una patada al suelo en un berrinche.

-¿Emmett Cullen Masen de Hale me estás diciendo que quieres ver a Bella desnuda?- el tono en que gruño Rosalie hizo temblar al pobre de Emmett, aunque él no podía ver que la rubia me había guiñado un ojo.

-Claro que no osita- dijo el mismo dándose la vuelta tapando sus ojos.

-¿Jasper?- Alice le pregunto también falsamente enojada, él no dijo nada y se dio vuelta aun con la mano de su mujer tapándole los ojos.

-Gracias- dijimos a la vez, yo lo intente con la más sincera voz que pude, con ellas la vergüenza del momento bajaba de manera considerable.

-Vámonos- dijo Edward cargándome como un costal de papas a nuestra habitación, normalmente me hubiera quejado por su modo cavernícola al sacarme del living, pero era la forma más rápido.

-Nosotros los esperamos aquí- grito Alice antes de que no pudieron aguantar más y empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

Una vez dentro me deposito en la cama, sentándose a mi lado.

-No puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir- le dije, pero él no pareció prestarme atención.

Aun estábamos desnudos de cintura para arriba.

-Edward- le gruñí enojada esta vez, cruce mis brazos para taparme.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sacudiendo su cabeza para despabilarse- Aun estoy en shock, creo.

-Eso pasa por abusivo- dije levantándome, necesitaba ponerme ropa.- Si te hubieras conformado con una marca, nos habríamos separado a tiempo, pero no, el niño necesitaba marcarme doble.

Ya estábamos embutidos en el armario solucionando nuestra desnudes, abrí casi con furia los cajones buscando un sostén, agarre el primero que había, no necesitaba combinar, el sostén blanco había quedado tirado en alguna parte del suelo.

-Tu empezaste marcándome donde no debías- dijo también un poco enojado, poniéndose una camiseta cualquiera. Se estaba peinando su muy despeinado cabello con los dedos frente al espejo del armario cuando noto mi chupón en su cuello.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer para esconder esto?- dijo frustrado.

Me di vuelta inmediatamente, sus palabras me dejaron helada, claro que quería esconder mi marca, pero no esperaba que me dijera. ¿Por qué me molestaba que quisiera esconder mi marca? Mis ojos picaban.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, o quizás mi expresión de horror lo alerto, con Edward Cullen era imposible saber.

-No quise decir eso- dijo cada palabra lentamente, sus ojos lucían arrepentidos.

Me di vuelta esperando controlarme, por un lado quería gritarle sus verdades, y por otro quería llorar acurrucada en una bola, sus palabras me molestaron en la misma medida que me entristecieron.

Tome un largo respiro, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre hacer eso para tranquilizarme.

Rebusque en los cajones buscando alguna camiseta, eso me daría tiempo para respirar y volver a la realidad.

Pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a darme mi espacio.

-Bella, yo lo siento- sus dedos llegaron a tocarme levemente el hombro.

-No me toques- me revolví bruscamente, su toque fue como brazas ardiendo, y no de una manera placentera como siempre era su toque en mi cuerpo.

Me puse una playera cómoda para estar en casa, y salí del armario dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Si seguía encerrada con él, nos diríamos más cosas hirientes, quizás sin intención, pero hirientes al fin y al cabo.

-Espera- me alcanzo antes de salir también de la habitación- No quise decir eso.

-Está bien- le dije asintiendo, no quería verlo- Supongo que no recordé que a tu noviecita podría molestarle que estés marcado por alguien más.

-No es eso- dijo enojado.

-Ilumíname entonces.

-No puedo decirlo, ¿okey?- esta vez me grito con impotencia.

-¿Por qué no?- grite también enojada.- ¿No confías en mí?

Él no me contesto, solo se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-Es increíble, ahora me ocultas cosas- le dije irónica negando con la cabeza decepcionada.

¿En qué momento habíamos perdido la confianza el uno con el otro?

Sin decir más nada, salí a encontrarme con los demás. Ellos estaban sentados en los sofás y parecían hablar en susurros. Jasper fue el primero en verme.

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunto amablemente.

-Sí, yo, solo…- no podía hilvanar palabras coherentes, lo ocurrido recientemente me había desarmado, pero sobretodo mi conciencia parecía haber hecho acto de presencia pidiendo que solucionase todo esto empezando con la marca- Necesito solo un minuto.

No espere contestación y fui directamente a la cocina, rebuscando alguna cucharilla, cuando por fin la encontré la tire sin mucha paciencia en el refrigerador.

Edward no iba a necesitar esconder mi marca, yo se la había hecho y yo misma iba a sacarla, me evitaría estos problemas si mi conciencia apareciera cuando estoy con Edward, no cuando estaba sola y me echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido.

Recordé una vez que pasó esto con una mueca no muy divertida, había pasado muchos calores también por culpa de Edward, solo teníamos dieciséis y era un clásico arrepentirnos después de que la cagada estaba hecha.

**Flash Back**

_-Charlie se va a dar cuenta- chille riñéndole, aunque eso solo pareciera divertirle- No sé qué te causa gracia._

_-Quiero ver la cara de Mike cuando vea mi marca- Edward se encogió de hombros- Se pensara dos veces antes de hablarte de nuevo._

_-No me interesa la cara de Mike, me interesa la de mi papá- ahora si estaba desesperada, Charlie iba a matarme._

_-Puedes usar una bufanda, o una polera de cuello alto cuando estés con él y listo- dijo no viendo el problema._

_Supongo que el calor y las hormonas le achicharraban el cerebro._

_-¡Estamos en primavera!- le grite._

_-Bien- me fulmino con la mirada- Puedes quitártelo._

_Juro que hoy tenía ganas de matarlo, ¿qué mierdas pasaba por su cabeza? Ni que un chupón se pusiera y sacara como una chamarra._

_-No me mires así- pidió a punto de reírse- ¿Acaso no sabes quitártelo?_

_Entrecerré los ojos fulminándolo una vez más con la mirada, la siguiente me pondría violenta._

_-¿Tu sabes cómo?_

_Edward negó con la cabeza- Creí que las chicas sabían esas cosas._

_-Valla que machista me saliste, ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

_-¿Buscamos en internet?**_

_Asentí rápidamente, esa era una buena idea._

_Después de buscar y buscar nos quedamos con dos opciones, usar un cepillo de dientes raspando mi cuello o usar una cucharilla previamente enfriada en el refrigerador._

_-Voto por la cucharilla fría- dijo Edward._

_-Sí, no quiero arriesgarme con el cepillo de dientes._

_Fuimos casi corriendo a la cocina a buscar una cucharilla y dejarla enfriar en el refrigerador. Aumente el voltaje poniéndolo en su frio máximo, estábamos un poco apurados, mi papá vendría en una hora, solo a Edward se le ocurría ponerse cachondo faltando poco tiempo para que mi padre regresase._

_Pasaron quince minutos y Edward saco la dichosa cucharilla. Yo estaba que me comía las uñas mirando el reloj._

_-¡Mierda esta fría!- Se quejó soltándola al instante._

_-¡Apresúrate idiota!- gruñí, él tenía la culpa, no era la primera vez que me dejaba chupetones, pero los anteriores eran fácil de esconder, pero esta vez se le había pasado la mano y solo porque Mike me había invitado a salir alegando que yo estaba libre, lo cual era cierto a medias, Edward y yo no éramos novios, pero tampoco éramos nada, éramos… algo, éramos amigos, punto final._

_Con un trapo la recogió y vino corriendo hacia mí._

_-Según internet, esto te dolerá un poco- me dijo un poco preocupado, realmente él odiaba que algo me lastimará._

_-Hazlo rápido- le dije exponiendo mi cuello, él alcanzo a poner la puntita de la cucharilla y yo salte- Esta helada._

_-Lo siento- dijo arrepentido, pero empezó a rascar con un poco de fuerza la dichosa marca._

_-Auch- me queje alejándome._

_-Solo un poco más Bells- me consoló volviendo a rascar con esa maldita cosa._

_Trate de no quejarme, sino solo retrasaríamos más el proceso, y estábamos contra el reloj._

_-Listo- suspiro sonriendo- solo quedo un poco rosado._

_-¿En serio?- lleve mi mano a mi cuello, corriendo al espejo más cercano, y tenía razón, estaba rosado y quizás se iría a tiempo._

_-De nada- dijo mirándome detrás del espejo._

_-No te voy a agradecer- mi ceño se frunció a límites insospechados- Tú fuiste el que hizo esto._

_-No oí tus quejas mientras te besaba- me sonrió irónicamente._

_-Vamos, tenemos que seguir con las tareas- no iba a seguir con la charla, él tenía razón, yo nunca me quejaba en el proceso. Él solo se rio a mis espaldas mientras volvíamos a la mesa donde nuestros cuadernos estaban desparramados._

_Veinte minutos después mi padre regreso._

_-Hola chicos- saludo mientras dejaba su chamarra en una de las sillas- ¿Mucha tarea?-_

_-Si- dijo Edward como si nada, yo estaba nerviosa, y mi mano voló a mi cuello instintivamente- Esta vez los profesores se pasaron._

_Edward por bajo la mesa me dio una leve patada en la espinilla, era una señal, saque mi mano y seguí haciendo como que leía mis apuntes._

_-Par de quejosos- se rio mi papá, yendo a la cocina, seguro en busca de una cerveza, no le preste más atención hasta que escuche su tos._

_-¡Papá!- corrí a ver que le sucedía, pero me quede perpleja cuando vi que estaba un poco la botella en el fregadero, de ella caía una espesa cerveza semicongelada_

_-¿Por qué está congelada?- pregunto para sí mismo, y como si una luz encendiera su cabeza reviso el voltaje. –No recuerdo haberlo puesto en máximo._

_-Yo tampoco- mentí aunque no me haya preguntado, maldito Edward y sus momentos cachondos._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Quítate eso Emmett- grito Edward bastante cabreado.

Salí rápido de mis recuerdos para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Y lo que vi me dejo perpleja, no sabía si reír o enojarme, últimamente mis emociones eran confusas.

-¿Por qué?- dijo un Emmett bastante divertido con mi sostén amarrado en su cabeza, seguramente lo habría encontrado donde Edward lo había arrojado en nuestro momento de pasión momentos antes.- Por fin soy un Mickey Mouse blanco- dijo señalando mi sostén.

¿Qué andaba mal con él? ¿También usaría los sostenes de Rose para jugar? La sola idea me hizo estremecer.

-Eso es mío- gruño un Edward que intentaba atraparlo- Quiero decir, eso es de Bella para mí.

Los demás solo reían ante la escena del Mickey mouse blanco vs Edward, a mí no me hacía gracia.

¿Ósea que Edward pensaba que usaba ropa interior sexy para él? Era cierto, pero no exactamente así, las chicas habían robado mi ropa interior normal antes de viajar.

-Basta- dije mirándolo fijamente a Emmett, él me evaluó con diversión, parecía buscar algo en mi expresión.

-Quiero ser Mickey- me dijo con un puchero, logrando que me riera, y solo eso basto para que me lo entregara, y parecía que esa era su intención, hacerme reír un poco.

-¿Acaso Rose no te presta sus sostenes?

-Ni loca- grito mi amiga rubia desde el sofá. –Quizás se pase al bando equivocado.

Todos excepto Emmett estallamos en risas, que bien me hacía reír de nuevo.

-Los extrañe- dije con el corazón.

-Nosotros también- dijo Alice palmeando su lado del sofá para que me sentara, no lo dude ni un momento.

-¿Y a mí no me extrañaron?- pregunto Edward haciéndose notar.

-Nah- contesto Emmett por todos- ¿Quién extrañaría a un hermano que se va por dos años?

-Exacto- dijo Alice asintiendo mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros- Sobre todo cuando dicho hermano se va a casar con una arpía.

-Valla gracias, para eso están los hermanos- siseo.

-Era una broma Eddy- Emmett revolvió su cabello alborotándolo.- Bueno, lo de la arpía si es verdad.

Los cuatros se rieron, menos Edward y yo, no me hacía gracia para nada esta conversación.

-Si, como digan- Edward rodo los ojos- ¿Qué hacen en Nueva York?

-¿Ves? Por esa actitud no te extrañamos- dijo Jasper.

-Ja ja- Edward parecía seguir enfadado.

-Ya quita esa cara- Rose salió en defensa de su hermano- Nosotros deberíamos estar enfadados, casi nos dan una muestra de porno en 3D.

-No es que eso sea algo malo- aclaro Emmett- Pero deberían recatarse chicos.

-¿Podríamos olvidar lo que paso?- dije casi rogando. –Fue solo un desliz.

-¿Un desliz?- me pregunto Edward confundido.

-Sí, un desliz que no volverá a ocurrir- sentencie, los demás solo me miraban, cuatro pares de ojos entendían lo que ocurría, después de todo, ellos eran mi ejército.

Edward me miraba tratando de descifrar que me ocurría.

-¿Cómo entraron?- dije tratando de dirigir la conversación a otro lado.

-Con esto- dijo Alice sacando una tarjeta magnética de su bolso. –Cuando arrende el departamento por Edward me dieron dos tarjetas de entrada.

-¿Y yo porque no me entere de eso?

-Porque estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en no sé qué cosas y me dejaste a cargo de todo.

-Y por eso tengo un armario del tamaño de una habitación- refunfuño él.

-Exacto- dijo su hermana sonriendo.

-No es que quiera correrlos- dijo Edward sonriendo- Pero ¿Qué hacen acá?

-Tengo un congreso de medicina mañana temprano- dijo Rose- Emmett viene conmigo.

-¿Y ustedes?- le pregunte a Alice.

-Vine a ayudarte, no tienes que soportar a la bruja sola- me respondió mirándome como queriendo decirme algo más. –Además yo también soy su dama del horror.

-Gracias- le dije sabiendo a lo que se refería, ellos venían a ayudarme.

-Por cierto, Marcus te manda saludos- dijo Jasper sonriendo- Y me recordó que te advirtiera su condición para que vuelvas a tener permisos.

-Pues, la cosa va difícil- le dije recordando que la condición era que detuviera la boda.

-¿Qué condición? –pregunto Edward confundido.

-Nada que entiendas por ahora- le dijo Alice salvándome de mentirle.- Me tomo bastante convencerlo de que nos dejara venir a los tres juntos, y hablando de saludos, el abuelo quiero que lo llames, dice que no ha podido comunicarse contigo.

Edward se tensó levemente, pero no dijo nada más, solo asintió.

-Chicos, es hora de irnos- nos dijo Rosalie- Mañana el oso y yo tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

-Maldito congreso- refunfuño Emmett levantándose- Todos esos doctorcitos mirando a mi rubia.

Los demás imitaron su acción yendo hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer mañana? –Pregunto Alice- No quiero ser una dama de honor desconcertada.

-Vamos al Plaza- le dije rodando los ojos.

-Pasaremos por ustedes- dijo Jasper, confundiéndome, ¿Cómo pasaría por nosotros? - Alquilamos autos- dijo sabiendo que quería preguntarle.

-Valla, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?- me pregunte para mí misma.

-Porque para eso estoy yo- Edward se hizo notar.

-No siempre estarás para mí- le refute.

-Antes de que la parejita empiece a discutir, nos vamos- dijo Emmett ya saliendo con Rose.

-Tienes razón- dijo Alice, dándome la otra tarjeta magnética- Nunca sabes si podrías necesitarla.

-Mmm ¿Gracias?- le pregunte mientras la guardaba en mis jeans.

-Me lo agradecerás- me guiño un ojo- Nos vemos mañana.

Y así como llegaron se fueron.

-También deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

-Primero lo primero- le dije llevándole a la cocina, él solo se dejó llevar.

Cuando vio que sacaba con un trapo una cucharilla, supo lo que estaba por hacer.

-No es necesario Bella- me dijo cansinamente.

-Debo sacarte mi marca- me encogí de hombros- Obviamente tú no eres mío, por lo menos en ese sentido.

-¿En qué sentido?- pregunto abriendo muchos los ojos.

-Estas por casarte con Victoria- le dije rechinando los dientes.

-¿Y?- dijo confundido, eso solo me hizo querer golpearlo.

-Si yo me estuviera por casar, no dejaría que te me acerques- le dije esperando que mis palabras le hicieran abrir los ojos.

-¿Estas planeando casarte?- pregunto desviando el tema.

-Quién sabe- le dije sentándolo en una silla para empezar a sacar mi chupón.

-No puedes casarte- gruño enojado, no supe, si porque la idea le desagradaba, o porque le dolía mi rastrillaje con la fría cuchara.

-Claro que puedo, un día me enamorare, y me casaré- le dije también enojada, ¿Qué derecho tenía a decirme que no podía casarme cuando él estaba por casarse?

-¿Ya estás enamorada de alguien?

-Sí, y mucho- le dijo mirándolo fijamente, quizás así se daría cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-¿De quién?- pregunto enojado devolviéndome la mirada, el idiota ni siquiera entendía las indirectas.

-No te lo voy a decir- Negué con la cabeza triste, no tenía planeado confesarle mis sentimientos mientras le sacaba mi marca porque temía que su novia la viera mañana.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ahora nos guardamos secretos, ¿recuerdas?- le dije de manera irónica. –Listo, ya no se nota, Victoria no sabrá lo que paso.

El solo me miraba sin decir nada, a veces prefería que negara, que se enojara, incluso que me gritara, pero no soportaba sus silencios.

-Tengo que llamar a mi abuelo, ve a la cama, en un momento voy.- contesto sin mirarme, lo deje solo en la cocina, no quería seguir hablando del tema.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Estamos abajo-Alice.-_ decía el mensaje de texto.

-Alice dice que ya están esperándonos.- le dije mientras terminábamos de desayunar. El solo asintió.

Las cosas entre nosotros seguían tensas.

Salimos sin decir nada, cuando estábamos en el elevador, una mano de improviso interrumpió que las puertas se cerraran.

-Disculpen- dijo el vecino de Edward mientras entraba.

-No pasa nada.- conteste por cortesía.

-Parece que va a llover, ¿no?- dijo queriendo cortar la tensión que se sentía en el ascensor.

-Si eso parece- conteste cuando vi que Edward no pensaba responder.

-Odio la lluvia- dijo sonriendo- Son muy ruidosas.

-Yo también- conteste sonriendo de vuelta, parecía que no había sonreído desde que me levante. –Odio los truenos.

-Oh sí- dijo haciendo una mueca- Pareciera que la ira de Dios callera sobre nosotros cuando truena.

Yo solté una risita involuntaria que causo que Edward se tensará.

-Si tienes miedo de los truenos hoy, ¿podemos hacernos compañía?- dijo divertido viendo la postura de Edward, supe que era solo por molestarlo, así que le seguí el juego.

-Te tomaré la palabra- le dije riendo, a lo que Edward no pudo soportar y tomo mi cintura.

-Peter- dijo masticando su nombre- Ella no necesita compañía, me tiene a mí.

-Claro- dijo Peter restándole importancia- Pero recuerda, los vecinos siempre estamos para ayudar.

Dicho eso el ascensor abrió sus puertas dejándonos en el vestíbulo, él salió guiñándome un ojo a manera de despedida.

-¿Por qué le seguiste el juego? –gruño presionando más mi cintura.

-Solo estaba siendo agradable con él- dije de manera inocente.

-¿Ser agradable con él es ofrecerte así?

Yo me solté de él enojada, sus palabras me dolieron en lo más profundo ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Me estaba tratando de chica fácil?

-Quizás a él no le molesten mis marcas- contrarreste furiosa mirándolo- Quizás él no tenga que esconderlas.

-¿Sigues enojada por eso?- dijo cansinamente.

-Estoy enojada, porque me acabas de llamar chica fácil- le grite haciendo que los que estaban en el vestíbulo nos miraran., baje mi voz un poco. -¿Eso piensas de mí?

-No- negó rápidamente agarrándome de nuevo de la cintura, mi teoría de que sus manos tenían imanes en mis caderas cada vez se afirmaba más- No me gusta ver que coqueteas con alguien.

La sinceridad de su voz me desarmo, mi enojo se esfumaba de a poco.

-¿Por qué?- me arriesgue a preguntar mirando fijamente sus ojos

-Me dan celos- dijo sinceramente.

-Oh- fue mi inteligente respuesta, era la primera vez que él lo reconocía en voz alta. -¿Por qué?

-Par de tortolos, estamos esperándolos- nos interrumpió Alice que había decido entrar a buscarnos, cuando vio como estábamos sujetos, sonrió abiertamente.

-Vamos- dijo Edward deshaciendo mi abrazo, para tomar mi mano, pero Alice tomo la otra.

-Bella va con nosotros- dijo tironeando dispuesta a no recibir negativas.

-Pero- intento protestar su hermano.

-Sin peros- y así como así me arrastro a su auto.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Jasper desde el asiento del conductor.

-Hola.

-Cuéntanos como va todo- dijo Alice impaciente en cuanto subió al auto.

Jasper reía por su entusiasmo mientras programaba el GPS para que nos llevara al Hotel Plaza.

-No hemos avanzado mucho- le dije la verdad.

-Eso no parecía anoche- dijo contrariada.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- me tape el rostro.

-¿Han llegado hasta el final?- pregunto seria.

-No, siempre algo nos interrumpe.

-Uf, menos mal- dijo aliviada- Recuerda que él está comprometido.

-No me hagas sentir peor.

-No es que Alice quiera hacerte sentir mal Bella, ella está preocupada por ti- aclaro Jasper- Si esto no funcionara ¿Cómo te sentirías al recordar que te acostaste con un hombre comprometido?

-Entiendo- dije mortificada, ahora entendía lo que Rose quiso decir en cuanto a no dejar que el probara el buque.

-Lo cual no quiere decir que no lo invites a ver lo que se pierde- dijo Alice tratando de animarme. –Un poquito de diversión no mata a nadie.

De pronto recordé lo que había averiguado.

-Creo que James esta con Victoria.

-¿En serio?- peguntaron a la vez.

-No estoy completamente segura, pero sí.

-Siempre creí que estaba detrás de ti- confeso Alice.

-Sabía que había algo que me estaba perdiendo- Jasper chasqueo su lengua en desaprobación- Nunca termino de convencerme su comportamiento.

-Él está aquí.

-Si, por el dichoso congreso- dijo Alice.

-No, él está desde antes- le corregí.

-Rose no nos dijo nada- dijo Jasper mirándome por el espejo retrovisor- Tampoco es que hayamos preguntado por él estos días.

-Tampoco nos avisó- refunfuño Alice.- ¿Algo más que contarnos?

-Ha estado más celoso de lo normal- les confesé- Tiene celos de James, de Jacob, incluso del vecino.

-Bueno, es muy clásico de mi hermanito, pero no entiendo porque siente celos de Jacob si él está casado.

-Eso mismo pienso yo- dije exasperada- Incluso seré la madrina de su hijo.

-Espera un momento- Alice grito asustándonos- ¿Edward sabe que Jacob está casado?

-Ni idea- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Sabe que está esperando un hijo?

Volví a encogerme de hombros- Cada vez que quiero intentar comentar algo de Jacob me evade.

-Eso es bueno- Alice sonreía tan abiertamente que pensé que sus mejillas le dolerían en cualquier momento.- Si las cosas salen mal, Jacob será nuestro refuerzo.

-¿Refuerzo?- pregunte confundida, intentar seguir a Alice con sus planes era prácticamente imposible.

-Ajam, el será nuestro último movimiento.

-No somos piezas de ajedrez- le reclame.

-Para el éxito de un buen plan necesitamos frivolidad- dijo Jasper mirándome desde el espejo retrovisor, él siempre saldría en defensa de Alice, incluso en sus ideas más descabelladas.

-¿Algo más?

Negué poco contenta con mis avances.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella convencida- Nos quedan diez días para la boda, es tiempo suficiente.

¿Solo diez días? Mi tiempo se estaba acabando.

-¿Segura?

-Si no es por las buenas, esta boda tendrá que detenerse por las malas- era gracioso como un ser tan pequeño como ella podía inspirar miedo.

-Llegamos señoritas- dijo Jasper apagando el auto.

-¡Vamos! –Dijo Alice impaciente- Tenemos una boda que detener.

Los tres salimos al mismo tiempo.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo Edward tomando mi mano mientras entrabamos al majestuoso Hotel Plaza.

En la recepción estaba una chica conversando con María y Victoria.

-Eddy- chillo la pelirroja antes de arrojarse a sus brazos besándolo sorpresivamente, la sola imagen de ellos dos besándose me removieron recuerdos dolorosos por lo que me solté de su mano haciendo que Edward se despegará de Victoria para mirarme arrepentida.

¿Ahora me miraba arrepentido? Yo solo quería estrangularlo, aunque no tuviera le poder de hacerlo, ya que la pelirroja era su novia, esa afirmación fue como una patada en el estómago.

-Jazzi- chillo María corriendo despavorida a la entrada hacia ¿Jasper? ¿Ellos se conocían?

Su chillido nos dejó sorprendido a todos, aunque Jasper hizo lo que yo hubiera querido que Edward hiciera, la detuvo con sus brazos antes de que esta se le lanzara encima, yo no estaba entendiendo nada.

-¿No me recuerdas?- María pregunto confundida.

-María tanto tiempo- la saludo Jasper cordialmente ofreciendo su mano.

-Siempre tan caballero- dijo riéndose intentando abrazarlo, a lo que una Alice encabronada se interpuso.

-Disculpa querida, ¿Quién eres?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Ella es una ex novia- explico Jasper enrollando sus brazos en Alice desde atrás esperando que ella relajara su postura- María te presento a mi esposa.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Alice con suficiencia.

-¿Te casaste?- pregunto perpleja María.

-¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo explicándotelo?- contesto Alice con ironía.

-Valla humor el que carga tu esposa- dijo esta desdeñosamente.

-Ella solo defiende lo suyo- Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Un gusto haberte visto de nuevo- contesto María con una mueca dándose vuelta hacia nosotros, aclarando su garganta y haciendo como que aquí no pasó nada -Necesito a los novios solamente.

-¿Y porque estamos aquí?- dijo Alice también acercándose manteniendo una mano aferrada a Jasper.

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras- contesto María con una sonrisa falsa.

-María- dijo Victoria reprochándole con la mirada- Ella es mi cuñada.

-Futura cuñada- corrigió Alice.

-Es lo mismo- contesto la pelirroja restándole importancia- Ellos irán con nosotros, ¿verdad amor?

Edward asintió mirándome. Hubiera preferido que diga que no, hoy Victoria está más melosa que de costumbre ¿Por qué hoy estaría así?

-Bien, vamos- María empezó a caminar hacia uno de los ascensores, en cuanto ella y la feliz pareja entraron, cerro dejándonos a los tres parados como idiotas.

-¿Qué se cree esa tipa?- exploto Alice. -¿Cuándo fue tu novia?

-Hace mucho- contesto Jasper rápidamente.-Solo teníamos quince.

-Ella parecía muy interesada en ti- Alice lo apuntaba con un dedo acusatorio.

-Pero yo no- Jasper estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de su esposa, le dio un beso casto cargado de amor que me hizo mirar a otro lado.

Genial, ahora ya no podía estar ni cerca de mis amigos.

¿Pero qué me había molestado tanto de la escena? No sabía ni responderme a mí misma.

-Pero esto no se queda así- dijo Alice encaminándose a la chica que estaba en la recepción y volviendo casi en un segundo.- Se fueron a elegir las tarjetas en el cuarto piso.

-Wow- dije asombrada subiendo al ascensor.

-Esa tipa no sabe con quién se metió, voy a encargarme de que esta boda sea la peor de su historial, esto ya no es solo por ti Bella.

-¿Realmente estas tan enojada con María?

-Si- contesto sin decir nada más.

-Es temible cuando se enoja- dijo Jasper riéndose.

En cuanto llegamos al cuarto piso, entramos por inercia en la primera puerta, y afortunadamente acertamos. La habitación estaba llena de mostradores de cristales con millones de tipos de tarjetas.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto María irónicamente. ¿Problemas con Jazzi?

-Oh por nada en especial- contesto Alice sonriendo también- Solo esperábamos a que el ascensor se ventile, deberías usar un mejor perfume querida, él que usas parece decir que eres una perra desesperada.

-Retira lo dicho- María contesto enojada.

-Oblígame- dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Agh- María estaba furiosa, parecía querer echarse encima.

-Ni te acerques- contesto Jasper también enojado.

-Si no te comportas, prescindiremos de tu servicio- Edward también estaba enojado con la situación.

-Edward- tanto María como Victoria protestaron.

-No quiero una sola palabra más en discordia con mi hermana, ¿entendido?

María solo asintió. -¿Ya eligieron una?

-Yo quiero esta- dijo Victoria entregándosela.

-Pueden ir subiendo al sexto piso, enseguida los alcanzo- María tomo la invitación entregándola a una chica que estaba en una computadora en uno de las paredes, ni siquiera la había visto cuando entramos.

Subimos al mismo ascensor. Esto de estar subiendo a cada momento en los ascensores me estaba perturbando.

-¿Por qué estás tan callado cielo?- dijo Victoria que parecía haberse pegado como lapa a Edward.

-Nada- dijo mirando hacía ningún punto en particular.

Ella se puso un poco en puntitas para susurrarle al oído, aunque todos pudimos escucharla.

-Si quitas esa cara, prometo recompensarte esta noche- y dicho esto me dio una mirada siniestra dándole un beso en el mismo punto donde yo le había dejado mi marca, o por lo menos esa fue mi impresión.

Debería haberle dejado el maldito chupón para que él se las arreglase solo con su prometida.

-Victoria por favor- gruño Edward incómodo.

Agradecí al mismísimo infierno en cuanto llegamos, para ser dos malditos pisos habíamos tardado una eternidad.

Yo fui la primera en salir, necesitaba aire, no podía llorar en estos momentos, no le daría esa satisfacción a ella.

Justamente a esto había escapado los dos años, ellos eran pareja, pero recién hoy los veía interactuar como tal, y mierda que dolía.

No eran de esas parejas melosas, pero tampoco eran indiferentes el uno con el otro.

Victoria seguía remolcando a Edward hasta que entramos a una sala llena de comida. Parecía que la feliz pareja hoy elegiría el banquete.

Alice me dio la mano un momento solo para apretarla cariñosamente, ella sabía que necesitaba apoyo.

-Deja que se regodee en su veneno, con quien duerme es contigo- me susurro solo para mí.

Eso solo me hizo sonreír un poco

María entro apresurada detrás de nosotros.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Victoria sin mucho interés, estaba inspeccionando unos canapés.

-Con Maggie archivando tu modelo para las invitaciones, el lunes estarán listas para que las veas.

-Agh ¿No puedes simplemente enviarlas?- Victoria rodo los ojos -Tienes la lista de invitados completa.

-Claro- asintió ella- ¿Edward?

-Haz lo que dice Victoria- contesto sin inmutarse, su brazo estaba enroscado en su futura esposa, fingía observar uno de los menús con su mano libre.

-Voy al baño- dijo Alice inesperadamente- Vamos Jazz.

-No me dejes sola- susurré de repente asustada, no sabía por qué había venido, María tenía razón, solo necesitaban a los novios hoy.

-No tardaremos- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me concentre en los diferentes platos que había en la sala, no necesitaba seguir viendo a la pareja, al menos no por hoy, mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, este no era mi lugar, debería estar en mi casa acurrucada en mi sofá leyendo los nuevos borradores que surgían queriendo ser libros. Desearía estar en casa.

¿Y por qué no?

No era masoquista, podía marcharme, tomar un taxi e ir al departamento de Edward, ahora tenía mi propia tarjeta magnética para entrar. Peter había tenido razón, hoy iba a llover, de otra manera no explicaba esta sensación de sopor en el aire que tan de mal humor me ponía.

Cuando estaba a punto de despedirme unas toces me alertaron.

-Escúpelas- decía Edward afligido a una Victoria que había perdido todo el decoro y escupía furiosamente. -¿Mejor?

-Sí, no llegue a tragar nada- dijo más compuesta tomando un copa de agua. –Creo que ni llego a tocar mi boca.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengan nueces? Cuando especificamos que Victoria es alérgica a ellas- Edward estaba furioso con María.

-No fue mi culpa- se excusó asustada- El Plaza ofrece cientos de menús, es lógico que alguno tenga nueces.

Victoria no lucía enferma o algo parecida, más bien parecía satisfecha, tenía entendido que las reacciones alérgicas podían ser muy fuertes dependiendo de las personas, pero ella lucía fresca y sana, y como ocurrió en el ascensor, me dio una mirada maliciosa antes de actuar.

-Amor, me siento mal- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente. ¿En serio? ¿Iba a fingir que estaba enferma? Esto parecía sacado de esas películas baratas de un sábado a la noche.

-Pero dijiste que no llegaste a tragar- Edward parecía confundido pero aun así preocupado.

¡Oh genial! Ahora Edward le creía.

-No te ves muy mal- aporte mirándola, no quería que envolviera a Edward en su juego.

-Aun así me siento mal, estoy mareada- dijo cerrando los ojos.- Por favor Ed, llévame a casa.

Alguien que le dé un Oscar a la peor actuación de la historia.

-Vamos- dijo sosteniéndola- ¿Puedes regresar con Alice y Jasper?

¡Valla! Por fin me dirigía la palabra y solo para deshacerse de mí.

-Seguro- asentí irónica- Debes atender a la enfermita.

-Bella, yo- intento excusarse pero no lo deje y Victoria tampoco que se apachurraba más en su pecho intentando acercarse más si era posible a él.

-Nos vemos después- salí de allí en busca de Alice y Jasper que venían saliendo justamente del ascensor.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto al ver mi cara de fastidio.

-La reina del drama se enfermó, o mejor dicho, pretendió estar enferma- les explique con la mejor cara que pude- Regreso con ustedes.

-Claro- dijo Jasper que parecía querer decirme algo para tranquilizarme.

-No digan nada, por favor- les dije, ya no estaba enojada, solo cansada, sentía como si mi cuerpo pesara toneladas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-_Bip bip-_ Un sonido de mi celular me despertó de mi tan merecida siesta.

Después de muchas excusas puestas había conseguido que los chicos me dejaran en el departamento de Edward sola, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y teniendo en cuenta que Edward pasaría el día con su pobre novia enferma, tenía el día libre.

Rebusque mi celular bajo las almohadas, necesitaba ver la hora, la habitación tenía un tinte gris y oscuro que no me permitía saber si ya era tarde.

Casi salto al ver que ya eran las seis de la tarde, había pasado casi todo el día durmiendo, que pérdida de tiempo, aunque no tenía mucho que hacer si vamos al caso, no conocía Nueva York, no tenía un coche, y no me apetecía salir con los nubarrones que se estaban formando.

Decidí tomar un buen baño de burbujas, quizás eso me quitaría el mal humor que ni yo misma me aguantaba. Ni siquiera había almorzado todavía, aunque no tenía hambre, el agua la traería.

Una vez recostada en la bañera me puse a pensar en todo este bendito embrollo que amenazaba destruir mis nervios.

¿Qué me tenía de tan mal humor hoy?

Automáticamente mi conciencia apareció para amargarme más si era posible, hoy Victoria no se había comportado como la clásica perra berrinchuda, sino más bien, como una arpía azucarada pegada a su prometido.

¿Por qué hoy ella había actuado diferente? Quizás porque James hoy no estuvo en escena, o quizás porque Alice y Jasper estaban presentes, ¿Quería caerle bien a su cuñada? Todo era demasiado confuso.

Luego estaba esa maldita sensación de desazón en mi interior, anoche mientras quitaba mi marca del cuello de Edward fue como si lo dejara ir, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Debería habérsela dejado, Edward debería aprender a hacerle frente a sus acciones.

Primero decía que era mío, que nos pertenecíamos, pero hizo un berrinche cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ocultar mi marca.

Y para colmo sus celos infundados con cualquier espécimen masculino, ni siquiera podía hablar con el vecino sin que se molestara, pero esa regla no se aplicaba a él, hoy se pasó la maldita mañana pegada a su novia. ¿Por qué él podía y yo no?

La respuesta vino a mí como un rayo, ellos eran pareja, estaban por casarse maldita sea, claro que debían estar juntos y abrazados, y besándose y acariciándose y no sé qué más.

Todo iba tan bien hasta el día de hoy, Edward me había dado señales de que sentía algo por mí, ¿Qué carajos paso en el lapso de anoche y hoy?

Para eso no tenía respuestas.

Cuando vi que mis manos estaban arrugadas decidí que era hora de salir sino quería competir con las ancianitas en cuanto a las arrugas.

-_Bip bip- _mi celular seguía sonando, lo revise solo para comprobar que ya se había apagado, ¿Dónde había dejado el cargador?, ese aparato estaría sonando cada hora hasta que lo pusiera a cargar, era estresante saber que tenía batería para sonar cada hora avisando que no tenía batería, pero no tenía suficiente energía para prenderse. Malditos celulares.

Me puse un albornoz a modo de toalla y salí en su búsqueda. Edward era el que había acomodado mis cosas, me costaría encontrarlo.

Unos paso me alertaron que él había llegado.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- dijo sorprendido por mi escasa y casi nula vestimenta, sus ojos me devoraban.

-No- esa frase antes me hubiera calentado, pero ahora solo logro que quisiera abofetearlo.

-Solo estaba jugando, no es para que te enojes- contesto sonriendo.

¡Maldita sonrisa!

-¿Así que solo me quieres para jugar?- pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-Preferiblemente sí- contesto acercándose, ahora si me había enojado, él creía que yo estaba jugando.

-Lastima, no soy una chica para jugar- le conteste yendo al armario a buscar ropa, no podía seguir viéndolo. Para mayor seguridad cerré la puerta antes de que quisiera entrar

-Bella, no quise decir eso- su voz se oía amortiguado detrás de la puerta, no hizo intentos por entrar y se lo agradecí.

-Últimamente haces y dices cosas que no quieres hacer- le grite de vuelta calzándome unos jeans.

-Lo siento- dijo bajito, pero aun así lo escuche.

-¿Qué te está pasando Edward?- dije apoyando mi frente en la puerta, tratando firmemente de no llorar, él no se merecía mis lágrimas.

-No puedo decírtelo- sentí su voz muy cerca, supe que también estaba pegado a la puerta.

-Cierto, olvide que ya no nos tenemos confianza- salí del armario para ver que leía un mensaje.

-Debo irme, Victoria…

No lo deje seguir, no quería escuchar que pasaría la noche con ella, esas palabras simplemente me matarían.

-No quiero saber lo que harán, solo vete- ni siquiera lo mire cuando le dije esto, mordí fuertemente mis labios esperando que entendiera que no quería hablar.

-Mírame.

No le hice caso.

-¡Mírame!- su mano tomo mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo, en cuanto vio mis ojos empañados, me abrazo. –Prometo volver, no me quedare con ella.

-No tienes que hacerlo- le dije con voz ronca.

-Volveré a ti- sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, yo solo me dejaba hacer, sus caricias me sabían amargas sabiendo que se iba con ella.- Es más, ni siquiera tendrás que dormir, no tardaré, lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes?- le dije mirándolo fijamente, sus esmeraldas me devolvían la mirada, sin darme cuenta, apoyo sus labios sobre los míos en un beso casto, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de devolverle el beso.

-Lo prometo- pellizco mi nariz haciéndome reír y se fue nuevamente.

Me tire casi saltando en la cama, quería gritar de alegría, él no iba a quedarse con ella. Volvería a mí, él lo prometió.

Unos truenos también me hicieron saltar, pero no de alegría precisamente. Edward dijo que no tardaría, debía preparar la cena, mi estómago estaba por componer una sinfónica con sus gruñidos. Quizás algo de salsa y pasta estaría bien, mi estómago se movió en acuerdo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba sentada, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa, el sonido de mi celular pidiendo que lo cargue, los truenos, los fuertes vientos que azotaban las ventanas, y el fuerte tic tac del reloj marcando las once de la noche me estaban asfixiando.

Ya habían pasado tres horas y Edward no volvía.

Mi imagen era la típica de una chica plantada por su novio, la mesa servida, la comida hecha, y mirando fijamente la puerta. La diferencia era que yo no era su novia.

Recordé todas las puñaladas que había recibido el día de hoy, y solo dolieron más mientras sentía mis mejillas humedecerse.

_-¿Cómo voy a hacer para esconder esto?-_

_-Eso es mío- gruño un Edward que intentaba atraparlo- Quiero decir, eso es de Bella para mí._

_-No puedes casarte._

_-¿Ser agradable con él es ofrecerte así?_

_-¿Así que solo me quieres para jugar?- pregunte arqueando una ceja._

_-Preferiblemente sí- contesto acercándose, ahora si me había enojado, él creía que yo estaba jugando._

-No más- gruñí para mí misma limpiando con furia mis lágrimas. Me iría ahora mismo al Hotel donde debería haber ido en un principio, él no jugaría más conmigo.

Hasta hoy llegaba mi plan, Edward podía casarse con Victoria si quería, yo no iba a impedirlo, sería la buena dama de honor que se supone debería ser. Y en cuanto se casaran ellos desaparecerían de mi vida.

Arroje toda mi ropa a montones en mi maleta, después la ordenaría en el Hotel.

Tendría que tomar un taxi, mi celular había decidido no ayudarme el día de hoy, había quedado sin un gramo de batería. Los truenos parecían simular los sonidos de mi corazón, pero amplificados cien veces más.

Debería irme rápido antes de que la tormenta empezara.

Revise los cajones y el baño asegurándome que no dejara nada, solo me faltaba el bendito cargador que no aparecía. Al diablo, compraría uno después.

Salí a trompicones directo al ascensor, no era recomendable usarlo cuando caían tormentas, pero estaba apurada, rogando que no se parara descendí los pisos hasta el vestíbulo.

Estaba por salir, cuando la puerta de salida se abrió mostrando a un mojado Peter.

-Hola- le dije sin mucha atención, pero él me sujeto el brazo impidiendo mi huida.

-¿Estás loca?- me pregunto asustado- El mundo se está cayendo allá afuera.

-No me importa. Me voy- le dije intentando soltarme.

-No voy a dejarte ir, es peligroso.- su agarre aumento llevándome de vuelta al vestíbulo.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida?- le grite frustrada viendo como diluviaba afuera.

-Es mi trabajo como vecino inmiscuirme en la vida de mi vecina- dijo intentando hacer una broma.

-No soy tu vecina.

-¿Te vas?- pregunto viendo mi maleta, solo rodé los ojos, el chico era idiota- Okey, mi pregunta fue idiota. ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Peleaste con tu novio?

-No es mi novio- le grite fuerte odiando esas cuatro palabras.

-Tranquila chica, ya entendí, Cullen no es tu novio- se excusó rápidamente.- ¿Entonces por qué vives con él? Sin ofender.

-Somos amigos- susurré.

-Okey, entonces ¿Se pelearon? ¿Te trato mal? ¿Quieres que hable con él? No tengo problemas en defender tu honor.

Sus boberías me estaban dando risa.

-Él no está en casa- se suponía que no debía hablar con Peter porque no le caía bien a Edward, ¡Que se joda! Pensé enojada, él no gobierna mi vida.

-Oh, mmm, bueno- parecía no saber que decir- Si estás pensando en irte sin avisarle, no creo que puedas, la tormenta está creciendo, pronto Nueva York quedara a oscuras, no creo que quieras quedarte a oscuras en un taxi mientras te vas a donde sea que vayas, ¿cierto?

Ni siquiera podía irme con dignidad, ¡qué día de mierda!

Y como si él lo hubiera pronosticado, nos quedamos a oscuras por dos segundos.

-Aah- grite asustada, odiaba las tormentas.

-Ey, estoy aquí, -me dijo agarrando mi mano cuando la luz volvió.-Sera mejor que subamos por las escaleras, el ascensor es peligroso por ahora, mañana podrás huir.

-Son nueve pisos- me lamente aceptando que hoy no podría irme.

-Es por eso mi querida vecina, que los vecinos siempre ayudan- me guiño un ojo agarrando mi maleta y encaminándonos a las escaleras, este sería un largo trayecto.

Los primeros tres pisos avanzamos en silencio, hasta que la luz volvió a irse, esta vez por un minuto.

-Tsk- Peter negó con la cabeza subiendo un poco más rápido las escaleras- Debemos apurarnos antes de que nos quedemos a oscuras y no podamos entrar a nuestros departamentos.

-¿Cómo que no podremos entrar?- le dije tratando de seguirle el paso, se notaba que yo estaba en mala condición física, él apenas y se veía cansado y eso que llevaba mi maleta a cuestas, en cambio, yo estaba punto de expulsar mis pulmones.

-No tenemos llaves genia- refunfuño- Las tarjetas electromagnéticas solo sirven con electricidad.

-¡Oh mierda!- dije aumentando también mi paso- Malditos niños ricos que no usan cerraduras como las personas normales.

-En este momento estoy de acuerdo contigo.

En el octavo piso no daba más.

-No puedo más- dije deteniéndome para recuperar el aire, mientras tosía.

-Solo falta un piso- me animo mi alegre vecino, en realidad era el vecino de Edward, pero por dos días también fue mi vecino.- Esta bien, tu quédate aquí, yo llevare la maleta hasta tu puerta, y volveré por ti.

-Ya he escuchado eso antes- Sus palabras me hicieron reír, Edward había dicho también que volvería, pero era obvio que por la tormenta él pasaría la noche con Victoria.

Intente levantarme, pero realmente estaba fatigada y sin aire.

-Confía en mí, no te voy a dejar tirada en las escaleras- y sin más se fue rápido, yo apenas logre subir cinco escalones, cuando escuche sus pasos- Vamos cenicienta, casi son las doce en punto, estamos contra el reloj.

-Ja- ja- le dije irónicamente, lo que no esperaba es que me tomara por sorpresa levantándome y llevándome en brazos. -¿Qué haces maldito aprovechado?

Trataba de golpearlo fuertemente con mis puños.

-No me estoy aprovechando- me contradijo- Yo también quiero llegar a mi departamento, deja de golpearme mujer.

-Bájame- le dije en un tono bastante rabioso.

-Nos estas retrasando, falta medio piso- me regaño volviendo a emprender la marcha- Si te diste cuenta, estoy mojado, cansado, y tengo frio, solo quiero llegar a mi puta cama.

No dije más nada, porque tenía razón, el venía entrando cuando yo pretendía salir, y se había ofrecido a ayudarme y yo solo ponía quejas. Era una desagradecida.

-Llegamos- dijo bajándome, rebusque rápidamente en mi bolso de mano la bendita tarjeta, una vez que la pase en el contacto, la puerta se abrió. Habíamos llegado con el tiempo justo.

Mantuve la puerta abierta para que el llevará mi maleta adentro, y ese fue un gran error, porque en ese momento la luz se fue.

-Mierda- dijo Peter con voz cansina en algún lugar de la habitación, no se podía ver nada- Me he quedado sin departamento.

-Eso te pasa por ser un buen vecino- quise hacer una broma para quitarle el hierro al asunto, pro no funciono ya que no escuche su risa.

Y no era para menos, la situación no daba risa, él había quedado atrapado en el departamento de Edward conmigo dentro hasta que la luz se dignara a regresar. Y por la fuerza de la tormenta no había muchas esperanzas de que fuera pronto.

Un fuerte rayo cayó en ese momento haciendo soltar la puerta que mantenía abierta completando así nuestro encierro.

* * *

**Hola^^**

**Que tal el capitulo? Gusto? No gusto? Alguien que quiera unirse al Team Peter? Jajajajaaj (^.^)/ De seguro Edward no cuando lo encuentre en su departamento! xD**

**Miles de gracias a sus comentarios, a las que me han puesto en alertas y en favoritos, me sacaron más de una sonrisa :D**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Cary0605**


	9. ¡Salud por los amores no correspondidos!

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta **Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

**¡Salud por los amores no correspondidos!**

_Mantuve la puerta abierta para que el llevará mi maleta adentro, y ese fue un gran error, porque en ese momento la luz se fue._

_-Mierda- dijo Peter con voz cansina en algún lugar de la habitación, no se podía ver nada- Me he quedado sin departamento._

_-Eso te pasa por ser un buen vecino- quise hacer una broma para quitarle el hierro al asunto, pro no funciono ya que no escuche su risa._

_Y no era para menos, la situación no daba risa, él había quedado atrapado en el departamento de Edward conmigo dentro hasta que la luz se dignara a regresar. Y por la fuerza de la tormenta no había muchas esperanzas de que fuera pronto._

_Un fuerte rayo cayó en ese momento haciéndome soltar la puerta que mantenía abierta completando así nuestro encierro._

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, solo los truenos inundaban la sala dándole un toque más fantasmagórico al lugar.

-Mmm…Lo siento- intente decir pero Peter no contesto, lo intente de nuevo. –Peter, en serio, no fue mi intención que…

Escuche un resoplido enojado desde suponía que estaba Peter, los leves rayos que surcaban el cielo atravesaban a medias las gruesas cortinas de la sala, por lo tanto no sabía dónde estaba.

-Peter- lo llame.

-¿Qué?- contesto enojado haciéndome saltar.

-Lo siento.

-¿Tiendes a disculparte todo el tiempo?- pregunto, parecía que ya no estaba taaaan enojado.- No fue tu culpa que nos quedáramos encerrados.

-En realidad si- discrepe- Si yo no te hubiera atrasado en las escaleras y te hubiera hecho caso desde un principio, los dos estaríamos en nuestros respectivos departamentos.

-Los hubieras no existen- puntualizo, esa frase fue la misma que le había dicho a Edward, y tenía razón.

-Lo siento- repetí cabizbaja.

-Deja de disculparte, es desesperante-dijo riéndose, yo solo sonreí, aunque él no pudiera verme. –Todo pasa por algo, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás nuestro destino era quedarnos encerrados esta noche.

-Dudo mucho que el destino quiera que tú y yo estemos juntos.- me reí por lo ilógica que sonaba su teoría.

-¿Y por qué no? Yo estoy soltero, y tú también.

-Eso no significa que debamos estar juntos.- me cruce de brazos, si estaba intentando ligar conmigo, esta noche sería una noche muy larga.

-¿Cuántos vecinos quedan encerrados indefinidamente en el departamento de otro en un corte de luz?

-Las casualidades ocurren- defendí mi argumento.

-Las casualidades no existen- me dijo escéptico.

-Si estás intentando pasarte de listo conmigo soy capaz de encerrarte en el baño- lo amenace dando por terminado el tema de destinos y casualidades.

-Aunque dudo que puedas encerrarme en el baño tu sola, intentare no cabrearte.

-Bien- asentí- Un movimiento en falso y no saldrás completo.

-¿Podrías dejar de amenazarme y ser más hospitalaria? Me estoy congelando y una toalla no se le niega a nadie.

-Oh cierto, dame tu celular.

-¿Estas intentando flirtear conmigo? Creí que íbamos a comportarnos, pero si quieres mi número de celular no me quejo.

Sabía que se estaba burlando de mí, pero no pude evitar dar un gritito de exasperación, hoy no había sido mi día, y no tenía ganas de terminarlo asesinando a alguien.

-No me gusta hablar a oscuras, mi celular no tiene batería, y la última opción es usar el tuyo, y ahora deja de bromear y dame tu maldito teléfono.

-Ya va, que genio eh- se quejó, y en un momento por fin pude verlo cuando nos alumbro con la pantalla de su celular, el pobre estaba bastante mojado y se le notaba cansado, la culpa hizo mella en mí, él me había ayudado y yo lo trataba mal. Definitivamente mis cambios de humor no estaban ayudando en nada.

-Lo sien- intente disculparme pero no lo dije, ya me había disculpado mucho por hoy- Acompáñame a la cocina, creo que vi unas velas en la alacena.

Sin decir nada se colocó a mi lado y lo guie hasta la cocina.

Después de rebuscar un poco, conseguimos las dichosas velas.

-Y se hizo la luz- rio Peter.

-Estás muy animado para la situación en las que estamos.

-O quizás tú estás muy desanimada, yo solo veo el lado positivo de cada situación.

-¿Y cuál es el lado positivo de estar encerrados?-al ver su sonrisa, me apresure a terminar mi frase- Y no digas que el destino intervino.

-Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero me muero de frío- hizo una mueca señalando sus ropas mojadas.

-Gallina- me reí de él, le di una vela para él también y lo guie a la habitación de huéspedes, ni loca lo llevaría a la habitación que había compartido con Edward. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que la puerta estaba cerrado con llave, ¿En qué momento Edward la había cerrado? Forcejee un momento más y no conseguí abrirla.

Al parecer si estaba demasiado loca como para llevarla a la habitación de Edward. Me detuve un momento a pensar, no es como si fuera a hacer algo malo, digo, solo va a utilizar el baño para secarse y quitarse lo que este más mojado, nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar en el pasillo?- se impaciento Peter, quise rodar los ojos.

Lo hice pasar a la habitación y escuche una risilla.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Nunca creí que iba a estar en la habitación de Edward, sigo insistiendo en que el destino…

-Sigues hablando y te quedas mojado en la sala.

-No dije nada- se excusó con una mano.

-Ese es el baño, ahí encontraras toallas suficientes y ni si te ocurra tocar algo.

-No soy un niño sabes- dijo irónico entrando.

Me senté en la cama a esperarlo, no iba a dejarlo solo aquí. ¿Cómo había complicado todo hasta quedar encerrada con Peter en una noche sin luz? Yo solo quería escapar de toda esta locura de Edward y Victoria, y la había complicado a límites insospechados, si la luz no volvía hasta que a Edward se le ocurriera volver estaría en graves problemas, en ese momento quise golpearme a mí misma; era hora de aceptar que Edward no era para mí, los chicos estaban equivocados, así que estaba en mi total derecho de estar encerrada con alguien más que no fuera Edward.

Aunque eso de estar encerrada en su departamento si era un punto en mi contra. No quería estar presente si él regresaba antes, lo más seguro es que se deshiciera en gritos…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un Peter usando solamente una toalla en sus caderas apareció ante mí.

-¿Qué- qué? ¿Por-por qué esta- tas así? –tartamudee sorprendida.

-Toda mi ropa esta mojada- dijo con una sonrisa brillando en su rostro.

Me recobre en un salto, si Peter pensaba que me iba a seducir en estos momentos, estaba muy equivocado, por más que tuviera un torso que causaría la envidia de muchos, el enojo pudo más conmigo y no me permití admirarlo.

-Te lo advierto por última vez Peter, él baño está a menos de un metro y no me importaría darte una patada en ese culo pretencioso que tienes y dejarte encerrado.

-Qué mal humor te cargas querida, se nota que estás necesitada de un buen polvo, y a riesgo de que me mates, me ofrezco para el trabajo.

-¡Peter!- grite dando un paso amenazadoramente, estaba dispuesto a darle aunque sea un golpe.

-¡Ya, ya! Era broma- se rio alejándose a una distancia prudencial. –Dejando de lado las bromas, mi ropa de verdad esta mojada.

-Ese no es mi problema, querías secarte, ya lo hiciste, vístete y nos vamos a la sala.

-Vamos Bella, fue solo una broma para romper el hielo- al ver que yo no me reía- Recuerda que yo te ayude, evite que te subieras a un taxi y quedaras a oscuras en medio de la ciudad, luego te cargue evitando que quedaras a oscuras en las escaleras, sin mencionar que por cargar tu maleta dentro yo también quede encerrado contigo.- finalizo su discurso con aire orgulloso.

-Tienes razón- dije suspirando, este chico sabía cómo negociar- Pero no sé qué quieres que haga, no te puedo dar ropa de Edward, eso sería… no, no puedo ni pensarlo.

-Es eso o quedarme en toalla, tú decides.

-¿Sería muy malo que te quedarás en toalla?- dije haciendo una mueca, no es que me quejara, sería una buena vista, no estaba ciega, pero realmente no sabía si era la mejor idea.

-Ya lo dije, tú decides, aunque con eso demostrarías que estas interesada en mí y que mis esfuerzos dieron fruto.

-¡Aggghh!- me mordí el labio con fuerza, no quería darle ropa de Edward, eso ya sería demasiado intrusivo, pero tampoco quería tenerlo medio desnudo.- Esta bien, te buscare algo.

Con la vela en una mano, fui hacia el armario, y maniobre con una mano para buscar algo que Edward no usara frecuentemente.

Edward iba a matarme

¿Es que se podía complicar más la noche?

o-o-o-o-o

-Esto está buenísimo- dijo Peter dándole un bocado a la cena especial que había preparado, ya estaba totalmente vestido cortesía de Edward, si notan mi sarcasmo.-Tienes talento en la cocina.

-Gracias- acepte el halago, después de todo tenía razón, dicen que la comida hecha con amor era la más sabrosa, yo había cocinado para esperar a Edward.

-Quita esa cara- me miró fijamente -Prometo devolverle la ropa a Edward totalmente lavada, perfumada y planchada mañana mismo.

Solo le sonreí en respuesta y seguí comiendo en silencio.

-Yo sigo creyendo que todo esto es obra del destino- quiso comenzar una charla, pero yo no estaba de ánimos sinceramente, solo atine a rodar los ojos, parecía que no iba a dejar el tema del destino por la paz.

-Sino ¿cómo explicas que estemos teniendo una cita en este momento?- dijo y eso captó mi atención, no entendía a qué se refería.

-¿Cita?- arqueé una ceja en confusión.

-Estamos a la luz de las velas degustando una grandiosa cena con vino incluido, y acá estoy yo intentando hablar contigo sin que me prestes atención, esto es una clásica primera cita.- alzo su copa con vino a rebozar.- ¡Salud!

Muy a mi pesar sonreí –Salud- choque mi copa con la suya.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas que estamos en una cita?

-No te pases- le advertí tomando gran parte de mi copa, ¿Qué mejor que ahogar las penas en alcohol? Aunque solo tomaría un poco, lo suficiente para olvidar al idiota de Edward, pero no tanto como para quedar inconsciente.

-Tranquila vecina, ¿no querrás emborracharte y amanecer en la misma cama conmigo en la mañana, verdad?- era increíble cómo podía hablar de acostarse conmigo y a la vez comer sin problemas.

-¿Siempre eres así? – le dije enojada.

-¿Así cómo?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Insistente, es molesto escuchar tus insinuaciones cada cinco minutos.

-¿Y tú siempre eres así? Juzgas a los demás así como así, eso también es molesto- me dijo sin perder su sonrisa. –Mira, solo estoy intentando pasar un buen momento, sino quieres cooperar, ese es tu problema.

-¿Un buen momento coqueteando conmigo?- le miré escéptica.

-Cada quien tiene sus maneras, ¿Quién eres tú para decidir cómo quiero pasar un buen rato?- tal parece que se le había acabado el buen humor porque tomo de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de vino en su copa.

-Lo siento, estoy de mal humor y te arrastro conmigo- imite su acción y acabe mi copa sin muchas ganas, este día solo se alargaba más y más.

-¿Qué te tiene así Bella? Tú no eres así- levanto su mano queriendo tomar la mía, pero fui más rápida y la moví.

-No sabes como soy, no me conoces. Somos un par de extraños que coincidieron en un corte de luz.

-¿Sabías que un extraño es la mejor persona para contarle tus penas?- esta vez sí alcanzo a tomar mi mano antes de que yo la quitara.- No le diré a nadie, no te juzgare, y solo conoceré tu parte de la historia, puedes beneficiarte o maldecirte a ti misma, solo te escuchare.

No sabía a donde nos llevaría esta charla, pero solo Dios sabía cómo necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara, no había tenido ocasión para hablar con las chicas y la proposición de Peter se oía muy tentadora.

Le di un apretón a su mano y asentí, su sonrisa era peligrosamente contagiosa, así que me vi sonriendo a pesar de mi mal humor.

o-o-o-o-o

-Entonces, ¿por dónde comenzamos?- dijo Peter dejando las copas y la botella de vino que aún tenía restos de la cena en la mesita y apachurrándose en el sillón mientras yo colocaba más velas en el living lo suficiente para poder vernos las caras mientras charlábamos. -¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Mal de amores? ¿Problemas con Edward? ¿Por qué estabas huyendo?

-¿Eres psíquico?- dije queriéndome escapar, la sola mención de Edward me hacía querer retractarme y no decirle nada.

-No te escapes- me apunto acusatoriamente. -A pesar de que estemos casi a oscuras puedo ver perfectamente que quieres retractarte, ¡Vamos!

-Bien- dije sentándome al estilo indio con las piernas cruzados debajo de mí- Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, y esta noche él esta con su novia.

-Wow, que profundo- dijo irónicamente- ¿Eso es todo?

Le lance un almidoncito del sillón dándole justo en la cara. –No pienso decirte nada más si sigues en ese plan.

-Que agresiva- dijo devolviéndome el cojinazo, se levantó y me sirvió una copa. –Toma, quizás con esto seas una borracha divertida, y no una borracha agresiva.

La acepte y demostrando mis ganas de beber y también para darme valor, bebí de ella hasta el fondo, parpadee varias veces y empecé mi monologo- Conozco a Edward desde que éramos niños, a los diez él me prometió que nos casaríamos cuando yo cumpliera veinticinco, así podríamos celebrar nuestro aniversario junto con mi cumpleaños y así no podría reñirle por darme regalos, según sus hermanos en esa época él tenía la boda totalmente organizada, a los once jugábamos a que estábamos casado y que nuestra primera hija se llamaría Renesmee, a los catorce nos dimos nuestro primer beso para empezar a practicar si algún día teníamos una relación con alguien más, a los quince me convenció de separarme de mi primer y único novio, a los dieciséis tuvimos nuestra primera vez, en la universidad nos mudamos a Phoenix y empezamos a vivir juntos y seguimos acostándonos como veníamos haciéndolo desde antes, éramos como todas las parejas normales, el problema es que nunca fuimos pareja, siempre fuimos mejores amigos, él nunca tuvo novias, y yo solo tuve a Jacob que no duro mucho gracias a él.

Sonreí pensando en Alice, según ella y sus locas razones.- Cuando tenía veintidós simplemente decidió que le gustaba una pelirroja besándola en mis narices la misma noche que la conoció y luego se mudó con ella a Nueva York dejándome sola- en ese momento mi voz comenzó a quebrarse instintivamente me abrase a mí misma.

-Estoy a menos de un mes de cumplir veinticinco y una noche el muy cabrón llamo, por una ínfima de segundo pensé que quizás se había recordado de nuestra promesa, pero sólo llamó para pedirme que sea la dama de honor de su noviecita. Luego mis amigos me convencieron de que Edward me amaba y aún no lo sabe y acá estoy tratando de evitar su boda con el apoyo de toda su familia, no es que haga mucho, ya que él está muy entretenido tratando de llevarme a la cama, siendo inmensamente tierno tratando de recobrar estos dos años que no nos hemos visto, fingiendo y olvidando que tiene una novia.- no me di cuenta que las lágrimas se derramaban copiosamente por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué estoy diciendo?- dije sacudiendo la cabeza y limpiando mis patéticas lágrimas- Claro que recuerda que tiene una novia, él esta con ella en estos momentos, dijo que volvería, y no lo hizo, no lo hizo.

No me había dado cuenta en el momento en que Peter se había sentado a mi lado, me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y solloce unos cuantos minutos más, quizás fue más, no lo sé.

-¿Estás mejor?- pregunto cautelosamente, asentí incapaz de hablar en estos momentos. Él me soltó y sirvió mi copa vacía, la de él aún estaba intacta.- ¡Salud por los amores no correspondidos!

Parpadee para aclararme la vista, el llanto me había dejado dolor de cabeza. –No sé si es buena idea seguir bebiendo.

-Mi novia me dejo en pleno altar por mi hermano, ella simplemente dijo "no acepto" y se fue con él dejándome parado en el pasillo de la iglesia sin ninguna explicación. No los he visto desde hace cuatro años, ni tampoco me interesa.

Me quede mirando fijamente al chico que estaba a mi lado, sus ojos verdes refulgían con las llamas de las velas. Su relato me hacía verlo de una manera diferente, algo en él había cambiado para mí. No quería ahondar en el tema así que solo se me ocurrió brindar con él, después de todo, ambos teníamos un amor no correspondido.

-¡Salud por los amores no correspondidos!

-¡Salud!- dijo él bebiendo de su copa.- Entonces… ¿De verdad quieres impedir la boda?

-No lo sé, vine con ese propósito, pero ahora…- me quede callada sin saber que más decir.- Solo sé que lo amo.

-Es un idiota- dijo riendo- Teniéndote a ti, esta con una bruja pelirroja.

-¡Salud por el idiota!- dije alzando mi copa esperando que él me imitara.

-En todo tu monologo logre captar que solo has tenido un novio, ¿verdad?- asentí esperando su pregunta- ¿Por qué dices que gracias a Edward no duro mucho?

-Porque era un celoso de mierda, por eso- dije riendo aunque no me causara mucha gracia- Dure dos semanas con Jacob, y nunca pude darle ni un mísero beso, casualmente Edward siempre aparecía en nuestras citas impidiéndolo.

-¿Te seguía?- pregunto escépticamente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, quizás sí, no lo sé- negué tratando de recordar- Pero siempre tenía una buena excusa para aparecerse y terminar nuestra cita los tres juntos.

-Ahora entiendo porque Jacob terminó contigo, pobre tipo.- dijo Peter, luego pensó en algo más y me miro con los ojos abiertos.- Espera un momento, ¿y tú besabas a Edward y no a Jacob que si era tu novio?

-En realidad, yo termine nuestro noviazgo- Peter me miro sorprendido esperando a que continuara- Edward paso esas dos semanas entre la depresión y el mal humor, no le permití que me besara, no me parecía justo con Jacob, hasta que me pidió que terminará mi relación porque no aguantaba mi ausencia y no le gustaba compartirme.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás en esos tiempos Edward si sentía algo por mí, no como ahora que claramente prefería pasar la noche con su novia y no conmigo. Con mi dedo índice empecé a trazar el borde de mi copa, jugando distraídamente mientras rememoraba como Edward me convenció que era lo mejor separarme de Jacob.

**Flash Back**

_Esto no podía seguir así, llevaba exactamente trece días saliendo con Jacob y prácticamente no habíamos estado completamente solos ni una vez, y todo gracias a mi mejor amigo._

_Esto no podía seguir así._

_No más._

_Debía hablar con Edward y solucionar esta situación._

_Con impaciencia marque su número esperando a qué me contestara._

_-Hola Bells, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada en especial, solo quería saber cómo estabas- fingí una voz alegre._

_-Muy bien, gracias- contesto extrañado, pero luego soltó una risita- ¿Acaso estás aburrida? ¿Quieres que salgamos a algún lado?_

_Quise reírme por cómo había caído en mi "trampa" en menos de un minuto._

_-No es necesario, Jacob vendrá por mí en una hora y saldremos, ya sabes, necesitamos un poco de tiempo a solas- Escuche un golpe sordo al otro lado de la línea, como si se hubiera caído de donde estuviera sentado o acostado, no tenía idea._

_-¿A solas? ¿Por qué quieres un tiempo a solas con él?- dijo aceleradamente- Espera un momento._

_Y me colgó, quede mirando el teléfono en mi mano sin saber si reírme de lo estúpido de la situación o reírme porque tendría a un Edward corriendo hacia mí en dos minutos._

_Solté un suspiro y colgué, recargándome en el sofá a esperar a que apareciera. Al momento escuche unos golpes en la puerta de entrada. Edward nunca usaba el timbre._

_-¡Adelante Edward!- él entro con prisa, luciendo rojo por la carrera, ligeramente despeinado y aun así, tan guapo como siempre, era una suerte que fuéramos vecinos, sino, no sé cómo se las arreglaría para llegar tan rápido._

_-Me puedes- respiro agitadamente- explicar- otro respiro- ¡¿cómo es eso de qué quieres un tiempo a solas con ese chucho?!_

_-Primero, no le digas así, y segundo, es mi novio, es lógico que quiera estar a solas con él. –Su reclamo había prendido una mecha que hacía flamear mi ira._

_-Claro, siempre tienes que defenderlo, solo porque sea tu novio, no significa que tengas que pasar cada jodido segundo pegada a sus garras- su cara estaba más roja que hace un minuto, y esta vez era por el enojo._

_-¡No me grites idiota!- le grite también- No eres nadie para gritarme._

_-¿Ahora soy nadie para ti? ¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos?- me gritó de regreso- Y ni siquiera soy tu amigo, soy tu mejor amigo, y eso es algo muy diferente Isabella._

_La mención de mi nombre completo me apaciguo, estábamos peleando innecesariamente, y era algo que no quería, él tenía razón, éramos mejores amigos, y los mejores amigos no peleaban de ese modo._

_Respire hondo y trate de calmarme, lo había atraído hasta aquí con el propósito de pedirle que dejara de entrometerse entre Jacob y yo._

_-Tienes razón, eres mi mejor amigo- dije cautelosamente causando que me sonriera y él avanzara hacía mi- Pero Jacob es mi novio._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver él con nosotros?- pregunto cruzando sus brazos de manera inquisitoria._

_-Tiene mucho que ver, porque has estado apareciéndote en cada una de nuestras citas- lo que estaba a punto de decir era vergonzoso pero necesario- Ni siquiera me ha besado, porque siempre estás en el momento exacto._

_-Sabes que no lo hago apropósito, ustedes siempre van donde yo estoy- su sonrisa llena de suficiencia me hacía sospechar.- Además, ¿Para qué quieres besarlo? Quizás tenga aliento de perro._

_Solté una risa muy a mi pesar, cuando quería Edward podía ser divertido._

_-Eso no lo sé gracias a ti- le dije acusándolo con él dedo._

_-Algún día me lo agradecerás.- dijo totalmente convencido, sentándose despreocupadamente en el viejo sofá de mi padre- ¿Por qué no terminas con él?_

_Volví a reírme, Edward hoy estaba de broma._

_-Estoy hablando en serio- dijo deteniendo mi risa.- Quiero que termines con él._

_-¿Por qué haría algo así?- en vez de estar enojada por su orden, estaba curiosa._

_-Te extraño Bells, extraño a mi mejor amiga, a mi bella dama, casi nunca estás conmigo y…._

_Corte inmediatamente su discurso- Pero si siempre estoy contigo, y en las pocas citas que he tenido, tú te las arreglas para estar presente._

_-No me interrumpas- dijo levantando su mano- Extraño pasar las tardes contigo, extraño ir caminando contigo a la escuela, extraño almorzar contigo sin tener que preocuparme de que el chucho esté dispuesto a ocupar mi lugar en el almuerzo, extraño venir a tu casa a hacer los deberes, extraño nuestras noches italianas, extraño incluso a la tonta película de Romeo y Julieta, sobretodo extraño poder besarte cuando yo quiera, extraño poder abrazarte cuando estás triste, feliz u enojada, extraño trepar por tu ventana en las noches que hay truenos y abrazarte para defenderte de los rayos. Odio tener que compartirte con él._

_Me quede totalmente muda ante su discurso. Ciertamente yo también extrañaba todo lo que él había nombrado, sobretodo lo había extrañado en las tres noches de tormenta que habían azotado Forks, las lloviznas constantes eran soportables, las tormentas no._

_-No sabía que te sentías así- dije sentándome justo en frente suyo en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. _

_-¿Eso significa que tu no me has extrañado para nada?- dijo dolido._

_-Sí, te extraño, y mucho, pero… - No sabía cómo decirlo, era difícil y doloroso.- Es hora de que nos dejemos ir Ed, algún día nuestras vidas tomaran caminos diferentes y no podemos seguir aferrados el uno al otro._

_-¿Quieres que dejemos de ser amigos?- dijo despacio, y si no fuera porque Edward era hábil para esconder sus emociones, juraría que él estaba peleando por no llorar._

_Y no lo culparía, yo estaba igual, las lágrimas pelaban por salir._

_-Yo…- Edward no me dejo terminar, se levantó de un salto y tomo mi mano levantándome también, para luego estrujarme en un abrazo._

_-No respondas- dijo ahogadamente y supe que las lágrimas le habían ganado a sus ojos. –No me dejes._

_Su voz estrangulada y lágrimas sollozantes me partieron el alma, dejándome en el mismo estado que él._

_Solté un sollozo tratando al máximo de esconderlo, estrujándolo también, ¿Cómo había podido estar a punto de dejarlo ir? Él era mi alma gemela, mi mejor amigo, no podría simplemente alejarme de él._

_-No llores- dijo un poco más repuesto, aunque no podía verlo, aun seguíamos en los brazos del otro. -Si crees que es necesario que hagamos a un lado nuestra amistad, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo y me alejare…_

_Esta vez fui yo la que lo interrumpió, porque él estaba empezando a deshacer nuestro abrazo. -No sigas- dije aun sollozando y repetí sus palabras. –No me dejes._

_Él contesto abrazándome otra vez._

_Al cabo de un rato, no sé cómo, pero terminamos recostados en el sofá, aun abrazados, ambos más calmados por nuestro reciente llanto._

_-Realmente extrañaba abrazarte- dijo mirando el techo mientras el brazo que tenía libre acariciaba mi antebrazo en leves toques._

_-Voy a dejar a Jacob.- le solté sin anestesia._

_-¿En serio?- dijo mirándome fijamente- Digo, no es necesario Bells, yo sabré guardar mis distancias. No los molestaré de nuevo._

_-Hasta que admites que aparecías premeditadamente- le sonreí pellizcando su nariz juguetonamente- No quiero que guardes distancia, no me gusta esa idea._

_-Aun así la habías considerado- me dijo malhumorado._

_-Sí- respondí, y automáticamente su caricia se detuvo- Pero solo un minuto, quizás menos, y no me gusto la perspectiva._

_-Menos mal- se rio- ¿Te imaginas un futuro donde ambos estemos separados? Sería algo así como el fin del mundo._

_-No exageres._

_-Sería el fin del mundo Bells.-sus dedos volvieron a acariciar mi antebrazo que cubría su cintura- Además, recuerda que debemos casarnos cuando cumplas veinticinco, ¿Cómo le explicaríamos a Renesmee que andabas con un tal Jacob en tu pasado?_

_-¿Sigues con esa tontería de la boda y Renesmee?- le pregunte escéptica y a la vez asombrada, desde hacía bastante que no hablábamos de esa promesa._

_-¡Shhh!- me callo de manera exagerada pasando una mano sobre mi plano vientre- No escuches a tu mamá Renesmee, no eres ninguna tontería._

_-¡Edward!- me carcajee sonoramente golpeando la mano que frotaba mi vientre._

_-Uno de tus óvulos será Renesmee dentro de diez años-dijo de manera seria pero carcajeándose a último momento._

_-¿Estas consiente que para que tengamos un bebe nosotros tendríamos que... ya sabes… tu y yo… y?- me sonroje furiosamente._

_-Eres una pervertida- dijo riéndose pero también se había puesto rojo.- Y tengo bien claro que es lo que deberíamos hacer._

_-¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?_

_-Yo solo contestaba a tus preguntas- dijo amagando unas cosquillas._

_-Volviendo a la realidad, no vamos a casarnos, no nos amamos- le dije como si dos más dos fueran cuatro._

_-Pero nos queremos, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y muchas cosas más, nuestro matrimonio funcionaria a las mil maravillas- respondió- No me hagas repetir mi discurso de todas las cosas que extrañaba de ti._

_-Bien, bien, bien- deje pasar el tema rodando los ojos- Ya entendí, nos casaremos cuando cumpla veinticinco y tendremos a Renesmee._

_-Qué bueno que lo tengas claro- su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca, cuando estaba a punto de besarme, lo detuve._

_-¿Por qué no quieres que te bese?_

_-Estoy saliendo con Jacob- le respondí lo obvio._

_-Creí que ibas a dejarlo._

_-Y lo haré- le asegure antes de que rompiera nuestra burbuja.- Pero mientras siga siendo su novia, me respetaras. ¿Okey?_

_-A mí no me molestaría besarte mientras aún salgas con él, total, vas a dejarlo._

_-Pero a mí sí me molesta, no soy una puta- no quería enojarme con él de nuevo, pero las emociones estaban a flor de piel._

_Nuestra pequeña discusión se vio interrumpida por el timbre._

_-Es Jacob- le avise, y ante su mirada sorprendida, me explique mejor- Te dije que él pasaría por mí, aunque aún es temprano._

_-Perfecto, puedes terminar con él ahora mismo._

_-¿Ahora?_

_El timbre volvió a sonar._

_-Sip, ven, yo te ayudaré- dijo levantándonos y arrastrándome hacia la puerta- Para eso estamos los mejores amigos, para ayudarnos con los futuros ex novios._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Bella- dijo Peter chasqueando los dedos frente a mi rostro- Bella.

-Lo siento, me perdí- dije reaccionando.

-Creo que el vino se te subió a la cabeza- se rio haciendo el amago de quitarme la copa.

-Claro que no- me hice para atrás defendiendo mi copa- solo recordaba.

Él asintió pensativo –Haciendo cuentas, ¿eso significa que en toda tu vida solo has besado a Edward?

-Patético, ¿verdad?- dije esquivando su mirada para servirme un poco más de vino, pero este ya se había acabado- Voy por más- le dije cogiendo una vela y yendo a la cocina por otra botella.

Una vez descorchado otra botella seguía con mi patética historia. Tenía esa necesidad de sacarlo todo afuera.

-Se suponía que aprenderíamos juntos a besarnos para "futuras relaciones"- dije haciendo comillas en el aire- Pero yo solo tuve a Jacob, y nunca llegue a besarlo, en cambio Edward nunca tuvo a nadie más, bueno, hasta que apareció esa pelirroja y me lo quito.

-Eran algo así como amigos con derechos pero exclusivos- concluyó mientras bebía un poco más.

-Exacto, nunca he estado con nadie más, y diría lo mismo de Edward, pero ya ves, está a días de casarse- el vino tinto estaba dando resultado, días antes me había sonrojado furiosamente ante las preguntas íntimas de mis amigos, en cambio ahora, me sentía más ligera, no sentía pudor.- Cuando en realidad siempre dijimos que nos casaríamos, nunca lo tome muy en serio, pero siempre fue algo muy presente en nuestras vidas.

-¡Valla! No sé si es una historia muy tierna o muy estúpida- dijo riéndose.

-¡Salud por esta estúpida historia!- le dije chocando nuestras copas.

-Si es estúpida, yo pienso igual que tus amigos, no sé si Edward está enamorado de ti, pero estoy seguro que siente algo muy fuerte, ese día en el ascensor no se cansó de marcar territorio.- dijo asintiendo para sí mismo- Sip, el siente algo por ti pequeña.

-Eso ya no importa, me rindo- dije riéndome por mi repentina ocurrencia- Seré monja, eso es, iré a un convento, estoy arruinada para los demás hombres.

-Oye, ¿no has pensado recordarle su promesa?

-No haré eso- dije haciendo mala cara- No quiero que crea que estoy desesperada, aunque en verdad este desesperada, quiero conservar un poco de dignidad.

-Tu dignidad se fue al caño cuando te acostaste con él sabiendo que esta por casarse- dijo riendo tontamente, el vino también hacia su efecto en él.

-No me he acostado con él, dije que él lo había intentado, no que yo lo hubiera dejado- quise aparentar seriedad, pero no lo conseguí- En realidad siempre alguien nos interrumpe.

-Entonces bien que has querido- me acuso.

-No es mi culpa, hace dos años que estoy en abstinencia por su culpa, pase de tenerlo todo los días a no tener nada.-dije enojada, mis cambios de humor estaban a la orden del día.- Y no me acostaré con él nunca más, o quizás si, solo si algún día acepta que me ama como yo.

-No quiero escuchar sus aventuras sexuales- se tapó las orejas haciendo malabares con su copa.

-No vayas a ensuciar el sofá, Edward se enfadará mucho- le advertí- Y no seas mojigato, eres tú el que se me insinuaba hace unas horas.

-¿Entonces estás insinuándote?- pregunto acercándose sonriente.

-Lo ves- dije riendo.- Eres un maldito aprovechado, no me estoy insinuando, solo te comento el estado de mi vida sexual.

-Aja, y luego así quieres convertirte en monjita- se carcajeó- Pero no te preocupes, no eres mi tipo, estas a salvo conmigo.

-¿Y cómo son las de tu tipo?- inquirí curiosa bebiendo un poco más de mi copa, otra vez se estaba quedando vacía. Qué raro.

-Me gustan las que son como naranjas y manzanas.- dijo suspirando con satisfacción.

Me quede en blanco un momento, registrando sus palabras, ¿Naranjas? ¿Manzanas?

Incline mi cabeza dándome algunos golpecitos para ver si se me había metido algo en el oído, intentando discernir si había escuchado bien.

-No entiendo- dije finalmente.

-Ya sabes mujeres con un coño jugoso y dulce como una naranja y un buen culo lleno, como las manzanas- dijo haciendo gestos graciosos con las manos.

No sabía si reírme o asquearme. Elegí la segunda.-Eres un cerdo- le dije. ¿Y qué tiene de malo mi trasero?

-Pues, este cerdo, si se acuesta con alguien, no como algunas que desde hace dos años están en sequia.- se rio de mi- Y pues tu trasero no está mal, solo que los prefiero de otra forma, si te estas quejando de tu trasero, ¿significa que tu coño si es dulce?

-Sigo insistiendo, eres asqueroso, y no voy a responderte eso- ya había revelado demasiada información de mi intimidad con Edward, el alcohol no había terminado completamente con mi fibra de prudencia, aunque algo bullía en mi cabeza, debía defender al género femenino, algo que no tenía nada que ver, pero me parecía necesario teniendo en cuanta que nos catalogaba como frutas- Ustedes pueden acostarse con cuantas naranjas y manzanas quieran, pero nosotras no, si lo hacemos, nos llaman zorras.

-Exacto- dijo riéndose- ¡Salud por las buenas zorras!

-No voy a brindar por eso- me negué- sería como brindar por Victoria.

-Eso lo dices porque ella va a casarse con tu Edward.

-Vicki engaña a Edward con James- le dije dramáticamente.

-¿Y quién carajos es James?- pregunto de manera graciosa haciendo una mueca.

-Uno que decía ser mi amigo cuando Edward se fue con ella, ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, quizás fue un plan maquiavélico ideado por Victoria, ella se llevaba a Edward, y me dejaba a James.- dije asombrada por mi loca teoría.- Y así todos felices y contentos, quizás, ella y James eran como Edward y yo, por eso los dos somos padrinos de esta boda, y por eso los dos vinimos al mismo tiempo a Nueva York.

-Nadie idea esas cosas Bella- se carcajeo Peter, sirviendo nuestras copas una vez más.

-Lo sé, pero suena muy bien- dije dándole la razón, pero recordé algo mas- Oye chico frutas, ¿qué pasaría si te enamoras de una chica durazno?

-¿Durazno?

-Ya sabes, una chica que no sea ni naranja ni manzana- dije riéndome.

-No creo enamorarme otra vez.- dijo rotundamente.

-¿Y no deseas a una chica que te quiera y que este contigo, que te acompañe siempre, que escuche tus inquietudes, que te diviertas con ella? Alguien permanente.

-Ya tengo a alguien así- respondió después de pensarlo un momento.- ¡Salud por mi amiga Charlotte!

Chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos un trago en su honor.

-¿Y esa quién es?- dije con el mismo tono cuando él pregunto por James.

-Mi mejor amiga- ante mi mirada escéptica, dijo rápidamente- Pero una normal, no como tú y Edward que malinterpretan la palabra amistad. Ella es todo lo que dijiste.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no está enamorada de ti?

-Porque no lo está- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Últimamente no creo que en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, siempre uno de los dos termina mirando con otros ojos al otro.- dije segura- Mírame a mí, creía que no amaba a Edward, y no lo supe hasta que lo perdí.

-Charlotte tiene novio- dijo amargamente.

-¡Aja!- salte alegre- Conozco ese tono, no te cae bien que ella tenga novio.

-Es lógico- dijo como si nada- No me gusta para nada compartir a mi amiga, pero no voy a pedirle que lo deje, así como hizo Edward contigo.

-Pero sigue sin gustarte que ella tenga novio- insistí tercamente.

-Ya te dije que es normal.

-Si claro- dije riéndome- Cuando la pierdas, estarás igual que yo brindado por los amores no correspondidos.

-Deberás conocerla, te llevarás bien con ella- dijo de repente.

-Soy tu vecina postiza, y ella es tu mejor amiga, no creo que tengamos mucho en común- dejando mi copa en la mesita, estaba empezando a marearme.

-Claro que tienen algo en común- dijo abriendo los ojos- Yo, soy un buen tema de conversación, además funcionaría para tu plan.

-¿Qué plan?- ya no estaba en mis cabales.

-Dices que te diste cuenta que amabas a Edward cuando lo perdiste, es hora de que él sienta lo mismo.

-No te sigo- dije calmadamente, recostándome en el sillón.

-Mañana tendremos una cita.

-¡Ya te dije que no! –rezongue. –Técnicamente esta es nuestra primera cita y es un asco.

-Bella, escúchame, no saldrás a solas conmigo- dijo dejando su copa- Saldrás conmigo y Loti.

-¿Y esa quién es?- pregunte ya cansada, me estaba dando sueño, bostece con poco decoro.

-Es Charlotte.

Quise reírme, pero el sueño no me dejaba- Y así dices que no la miras con otros ojos ¿Quién en su sano juicio llama así a su mejor amiga? Es demasiado meloso.

-Estás muy ebria- dijo negando con la cabeza- Es hora de dormir.

-Dormiremos acá- le dije negándome a levantarme, acomodándome en su hombro- No pienso dejarte a solas, ¿imagínate si robas algo?

-No voy a robarme nada- dijo ofendido.

-Eso dices tú chico frutas- lo acuse, pegándolo en el brazo como si estuviera acomodando mi almohada - Y ya cállate, quiero dormir.

-Creí que no dormías cuando caía una tormenta- dijo con todas las ganas de seguir conversando sacudiendo su hombro, es decir, mi falsa almohada, para que le respondiera.

-Estoy demasiado aturdida como para pensar en los rayos de afuera- dije cerrando los ojos, agradeciendo que él nos acomodara para poder dormir mejor en el sofá.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltaron.

-¡Señorita!- oía una voz afuera- ¡Señorita!

En un arranque de mal humor levante mi cabeza para ver mi reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, ya estaba amaneciendo.

-¡Señorita Bella!- grito de nuevo la voz desde afuera.

-Hmhmh- dijo Peter, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

-Estamos durmiendo- le grite de regreso, me dolía la cabeza, solo quería seguir durmiendo.

-¡Solo queríamos avisarles que las puertas están en funcionamiento!- grito de mal humor también, al parecer no le gusto que le gritara sin siquiera abrirle la puerta.

Me reacomode en el pecho de Peter, sin siquiera molestarme al darme cuenta que estábamos abrazados.

No tenía corazón para despertarlo y decirle que ya era hora de irse.

o-o-o-o-o

Una puerta se abrió despertándonos otra vez.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Peter aun con la voz pastosa.

-No sé- dije haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarme de él sin mucho éxito.

Unos pasos se acercaron corriendo al escuchar nuestras voces.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué coño significa esto?- grito Edward totalmente furioso parado frente a nosotros abarcando con sus manos la mesita donde reposaban las dos botellas de vino y su sofá donde Peter y yo dormíamos.

¡Oh mierda! maldije para mis adentros.

* * *

Hola, Como han estado?

Les gusto el capitulo? Que tal Peter? jajajjajaa

Quería invitarlas al grupo en facebook Cary0605 . fics (sin espacios)

: / /www . facebook groups / 498971040191241 / (sin espacios) ya saben para mantenerlas al tanto del fic, para adelantos, imagenes, etc!

Las espero :)

*Cary0605*


	10. ¿Las mentiras de Bella?

**Aviso: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Si eres menor de edad lees bajo tu responsabilidad, este fic puede contener lenguaje y situaciones adultas, ya saben, la que avisa no traiciona.**

****Gracias a mi beta **Jime Cullen Salvatore por betear este capítulo (Betas FFTH)

***Recomendaciones musicales

**(1) - Let Me Go- 3 Doors Down**

**(2)– Here Without you- 3 Doors Down**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ¿Las mentiras de Bella?**

**Edward's Pov**

-Tengo que llamar a mi abuelo, ve a la cama, en un momento voy.- no levante la vista para ver cómo se iba, no quería que supiera que esta llamada era realmente importante.

Marque el número de memoria, y espere dos tonos hasta que contesto.

-Hola abuelo- dije serio.

-Hasta que por fin contestas el teléfono- su voz no tenía nada de senil, ya estaba viejo, pero a la hora de reprenderme, su voz cobraba vida.

-He estado ocupado- me excuse de manera educada.

-Lo sé- dijo gruñón.- Espero que la estadía de Bella no te desvíe de tu objetivo.

-¿Cómo sabes que Bella esta en Nueva York?

-Todos sabemos que ella está allí contigo- casi grito, era raro que mi abuelo perdiera los estribos de esa manera, parecía realmente enojado- Y te advierto de una vez por todas, quiero mucho a esa muchacha pero si interviene…

-La necesito- corte su advertencia- No puedo casarme con Victoria sin Bella apoyándome.

-Ya estas grandecito para estar pegado a las faldas de Bella- su voz sonaba más calmada- Los dos sabemos que ella solo te quiere como amigo, no confundas las cosas.

-No estoy confundido- dije cansinamente.- Estoy consciente que ella es solo mi amiga.

-Recuerda que Victoria es tu prometida.

-Lo tengo presente todo el tiempo.- si seguía recordándome ese asunto, le cortaría la llamada y me atendría a las consecuencias después.

-Bien, porque Bella fue con un objetivo, y no se detendrá hasta... EDWARD ALBERT MASSEN- la voz de mi abuelo fue interrumpido por un grito, era mi abuela- ¿Con quién estás hablando?

-Con Edward- fue su escueta respuesta.- Lizzi, esta charla es privada.

-No puedo creer lo que estabas por hacer- le chillo ella- Dame el teléfono.

Escuche un ruido tras la línea y luego la voz dulce de mi abuela Elizabeth- Cariño mío, ¿Cómo estás?

Era impresionante como había pasado de reñirle a mi abuelo para luego hablarme como si fuera un niño.

-Bien, estaba hablando con el abuelo- no quería sonar rudo, pero quería saber qué es lo que quiso decir con que Bella vino con un objetivo a Nueva York.

-Oh si- rio ella- Pero ahora estás hablando conmigo, y… dime, ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a casarte tan pronto? ¿Y Bella?

-Pues eso- dije sin saber que contestar- Voy a casarme, y Bella está aquí conmigo.

Del otro lado se escucharon susurros y cuchicheos. Espere a que terminaran, pero parecían haberse olvidado de mí.

-¿Hola?

-Tu abuela está cada vez más terca.-soltó un suspiro exasperado- El caso es que no quiero errores, ni quejas Edward.

-Está bien.

-Estaremos ahí pronto- fue su despedida- Adiós.

Corte la llamada para lanzar mi celular exasperado en la mesa, revolví mi cabello exasperado, sabía a lo que se refería mi abuelo en cuanto a los errores, pero no podía evitarlo.

Era Bella, mi Bella. No podía simplemente ignorarla, era física y psicológicamente imposible para mí después de haberla extrañado dos años.

Pero tenía que intentarlo, aunque fuera difícil, aunque fuera imposible, aunque no quisiera. Lo intentaría.

o-o-o-o-o

-Alice dice que ya están esperándonos.- me dijo cuando terminamos de desayunar, asentí en respuesta.

Las cosas estaban tensas entre nosotros, porque así lo quería yo, de esa manera era más fácil tenerla cerca sin la tentación de abrazarla y arreglar las cosas como solíamos hacerlo antes.

En silencio entramos al ascensor, pero de imprevisto alguien más se coló en él.

-Disculpen- dijo Peter al entrar.

-No pasa nada.- contesto ella, ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser amable con todos? ¿No se daba cuenta que con eso le daba pie para que el idiota de Peter la molestara?

-Parece que va a llover, ¿no?- dijo este, y como lo suponía, el maldito intentaría algo con ella, quizás si no le respondía él entendería que no estábamos para charlas.

-Si eso parece- contesto Bella. Esto estaba mal, ¿Por qué ella le respondía siempre? Se suponía que ella estaba enojada, pero con él no parecía estarlo.

-Odio la lluvia- dijo- Son muy ruidosas.

-Yo también- contesto sonriendo, genial, ahora Bella le sonreía, cuando a mí no me había dado ni una puta sonrisa desde que nos habíamos levantado. –Odio los truenos.

Esa declaración me dejo inmóvil, eso era algo nuestro, solo yo sabía que ella odiaba los truenos, ¿Que más planeaba decirle? El ascensor está demorando mucho, no aguantaría más esta situación.

-Oh sí- dijo el idiota, con una mueca que a leguas se veía que era falsa- Pareciera que la ira de Dios callera sobre nosotros cuando truena.

Esta vez Bella se río.

Esto no me gustaba nada, sentía bullir en mi interior algo que desde que tenía quince años no sentía. Era un sentimiento conocido para mí, lo sentía cada vez que Bella estaba con alguien más, pero siempre era leve, esta vez era un monstruo que rugía queriendo alzar a Bella y saltar del maldito ascensor para alejarla de ese tipo.

-Si tienes miedo de los truenos hoy, ¿podemos hacernos compañía?- dijo el cretino. ¡Maldito bastardo! apenas era la segunda vez que la veía y ya quería acostarse con ella. A mí no me engañaba, esa fue una invitación con dobles intenciones, pero eso no pasaría.

-Te tomaré la palabra- contesto Bella muy campante. Con un movimiento medio involuntario y medio consiente tome su cintura, haciéndole saber que era suficiente.

-Peter- dije en tono de advertencia apretando más su cintura, era algo tan natural tenerla entre mis brazos, que sabía que fuerza ejercer sin apretar demasiado, pero la suficiente para marcar mi territorio - Ella no necesita compañía, me tiene a mí.

-Claro- dijo Peter asintiendo, y clavando sus sucios ojos en Bella continúo como si yo no hubiese dicho nada- Pero recuerda, los vecinos siempre estamos para ayudar.

Dicho eso el ascensor abrió sus puertas dejándonos en el vestíbulo, él salió pagado de sí mismo, había conseguido cabrearme hasta límites insospechados.

-¿Por qué le seguiste el juego? –gruñí enojado, la sola idea de que a Bella le gustará mi vecino me parecía insoportable.

-Solo estaba siendo agradable con él- dijo de manera inocente.

-¿Ser agradable con él es ofrecerte así?- solté sin pensarlo, el monstruo estaba hablando por mí.

Bella se sacudió de mis brazos violentamente, me miraba dolida, y tenía razón, mis palabras habían sido hirientes, quise disculparme pero ella volvió a arremeter.

-Quizás a él no le molesten mis marcas- dijo furiosa, sus ojos siempre tan llenos de vida, chispeaban de rabia- Quizás él no tenga que esconderlas.

-¿Sigues enojada por eso?- dije, la entendía hasta cierto punto, nunca había escondido sus marcas, es más siempre las llevaba con orgullo, porque ella me las hacía y eso alejaba a cualquier chica que quería acercarse. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, tenía una prometida, y aunque no la había respetado como me habían enseñado, no podía llegar hasta el último límite donde ella viera que tenía el cuello mordisqueado por otra mujer. Victoria era capaz de cancelar la boda.

-Estoy enojada, porque me acabas de llamar chica fácil- me gritó haciendo que los que estaban en el vestíbulo nos miraran, ella se dio cuenta y bajo su voz un poco. -¿Eso piensas de mí?

Era un tremendo idiota. Mi maldito monstruo y yo la habíamos herido de verdad.

-No- agarre de nuevo su cintura, necesitaba tenerla más cerca, al diablo lo que decía mi abuelo sobre los errores, así que decidí sincerarme con ella- No me gusta ver que coqueteas con alguien.

-¿Por qué?- dijo en un hilo de voz, sus ojos me mareaban, me había perdido tantas veces en ellos, siempre que ella ponía esa mirada, era incapaz de mentirle

-Me dan celos- conteste sinceramente, fue como responderme a mí mismo, mi monstruo interno era el puro reflejo de mis celos. Y eso me asustaba. El monstro solo había aparecido cuando Bella se puso de novia con el chucho. ¿Significa eso que Peter era una amenaza?

-Oh- dijo inquieta-¿Por qué?

¿Cómo le contestaba esa pregunta?

-Par de tortolos, estamos esperándolos- nos interrumpió Alice, nunca había estado más agradecido en mi vida por la impaciencia de mi hermana, cuando vio como estábamos sujetos, sonrió abiertamente.

-Vamos- dije, queriendo agarrar su mano, era el momento de irnos, con suerte no tendría que responderle a su pregunta.

Pero Alice no tenía intención en dejaron ir juntos, se adelantó y tomo la mano de Bella.

-Bella va con nosotros- dijo tironeando dispuesta a no recibir negativas.

-Pero- intente protestar. Por fin había decidido a dejar de ignorarla y venía Alice dispuesta a quitármela.

-Sin peros- y así como así la llevo a rastras a su auto.

o-o-o-o-o

Me sentía frustrado.

Tenía a dos entidades disputándose en mi cabeza, una luchaba por no rodar los ojos ante la actuación de Victoria con su supuesta reacción alérgica a las nueces, y la otra pedía que actuara acorde a la situación, es decir, como un novio preocupado por su prometida.

La segunda entidad gano, y realmente me merecía un Oscar por fingir que le creía, ¿Qué necesidad tenía Victoria de hacerse la enferma? No lo entendía, pero le seguiría la corriente.

-No te ves muy mal- claramente Victoria actuaba muy mal si ya éramos dos los que pensábamos que fingía.

-Aun así me siento mal, estoy mareada- dijo cerrando los ojos.- Por favor Ed, llévame a casa.

Y otra vez tenía la necesidad de rodar los ojos.

-Vamos- dije sosteniéndola, no quería decir esto, pero debía- ¿Puedes regresar con Alice y Jasper?

-Seguro- dijo con esa mueca irónica suya tan característica - Debes atender a la enfermita.

-Bella, yo- intente disculparme, realmente no quería dejarla así pero Victoria se presionó más en mi pecho para llamar mi atención.

_No más errores _me recordó la voz de mi abuelo.

-Nos vemos después- Bella se despidió y nos dejó a solas.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio hasta que Victoria no aguanto.

-¿Por qué tienes que traerla en todo momento?

-Es tu dama de honor- le conteste modulando mi voz, no quería enfadarme.

-Pues, no la necesito- dijo cruzando su brazos en plena acto de capricho- Para eso tengo a María y a Irina.

-¿No era que estabas enferma mi amor?- le recordé para cortar el tema, había empezado mal el día y no quería que terminará así.

Me miro desafiante un momento para luego desviar la vista, ella odiaba que cambiara de tema drásticamente, pero al igual que yo, parecía que quería evitar confrontaciones, después de todo estábamos a punto de casarnos, no debíamos pelar tanto.

-Ya estoy mejor, pero quisiera descansar, ¿Vamos?- dijo dándome un beso corto y enlazando nuestras manos.

Una vez subidos en el auto me surgió una duda.

-¿Vamos a tu departamento?

-¡No!- grito entre asustada y nerviosa pero se recompuso rápidamente- Quiero decir… que preferiría que vallamos a la casa de mis padres.

No le dije nada y me dedique a conducir hacia la mansión Denali. ¿Qué estaría escondiendo Victoria en su departamento? O mejor dicho ¿A quién? Quizás a James. No sería la primera vez que ella me engañara.

En todo caso no tenía moral para decirle algo cuando en estos días lo único que quería era pasar cada hora junto a Bella, y mejor si estábamos faltos de ropa.

Sonreí inconscientemente recordando nuestro último encuentro, habíamos estado tan cerca los dos de dejar nuestro celibato, pero nos habían interrumpido, y dudaba seriamente que él momento volviera a repetirse, no me quedaba mucho tiempo de libertad, solo tenía diez días y después sería un hombre casado. ¿Y quién sabe cuánto duraría este matrimonio? ¿Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años? No sabría decirlo.

Cuando llegamos, ella espero hasta que yo le abriera la puerta. En silencio caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Estás muy callado- dijo Victoria- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- me encogí de hombros- Solo pensaba.

-Yo también- sonrió de manera dulce- ¿Puedes creer que solo faltan diez días para la boda?

-Justamente en eso pensaba- mentí un poco, pasando mí brazo por sus hombros, debía acostumbrarme a nuestra cercanía nuevamente, era difícil después de volver a ver a Bella luego de dos años.

Parecía no haber nadie en la mansión, porque todo estaba muy silencioso.

-Mentiroso- rio ella haciendo una mueca graciosa, cuando se comportaba de esa manera y no como niña malcriada queriendo marcar territorio frente a Bella era fácil estar con ella, quizás mi vida a su lado no sería tan mala. Claro sin contar con que ella debería dejar de acostarse con otras personas.

-¡Qué bueno verlos tan felices!- la voz de Eleazar resonó a nuestras espaldas.

Bien, eso era bueno, sin querer jugaba puntos a mi favor, quizás con esto Eleazar dejaría de quejarse con mi abuelo por el trato que le daba a su hija.

-Siempre estamos felices- le reprocho ella.

-Últimamente no lo parecía- dijo mi futuro suegro mirándome fijamente, comprendí la indirecta perfectamente_. No más acercamientos con Bella._

-Estamos muy estresados por la boda- nos excusó ella, agarro mi mano y me remolco hacia las escaleras- Nos vemos después, estoy cansada.

Una vez que entramos a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro.

-No quiero que nos molesten- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí, se abrazó a mi cintura.

-Victoria- le advertí intentando separarme sin ejercer mucha fuerza.- Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Lo sé, lo sé- contesto algo frustrada levantando las manos en son de paz- Tú y tus modales ingleses.

-No tengo la culpa de haber sido criado así- le sonreí forzadamente, ella pensaba que como mis abuelos eran ingleses, había crecido con altos valores morales, lo cierto era que así era, pero yo no había hecho mucho caso antes.

-Lo sé- repitió acercándose a su ventana mirando fijamente el horizonte- Es solo que…es un poco molesto, ya sabes, estamos a punto de casarnos y no hemos pasado de besarnos.

-La expectación es siempre mejor, ¿no lo crees?- le dije acercándome a ella.

-Lo sé- repitió nuevamente riéndose- Pero tengo veinticuatro años, es ridículo que aun siga siendo virgen a estas alturas de mi vida.

Juro que intente no reírme, aun así solté una risita, ella era tan virgen como yo, no sé porque se empeñaba en mentirme.

Quizás esperaría hasta la noche de bodas para decirme la verdad. Allá ella si quería aparentar ser una virgen santa.

-Yo tengo veinticinco y aún sigo siendo virgen amor- mentí descaradamente- Eso sí que es ridículo.

-Entonces solucionemos esta ridiculez- dijo besándome.

-Ya sabes que me educaron para respetar a mi mujer hasta que llegue el día de nuestro matrimonio- le conteste cuando terminamos el beso, por alguna razón, ahora me molestaba que me besara, no se sentía… correcto.

-¿Me pregunto si eso le decías a Isabella?- se alejó frustrada volviéndose nuevamente a la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunte nervioso, intente que no se notara.

-Conozco tu promesa de matrimonio hacia ella- ella seguía sin mirarme, así que no podía ver su expresión.

-Éramos solo unos niños- me defendí, pero algo no andaba bien, como sabía Victoria sobre esto- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-James me lo conto- ella se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero para mí si era importante- Entre ellos no hay secretos.

-Bella me dijo que no tiene nada con James- mi voz empezaba a acerarse, no permitiría que difamara a Bella.

-Te mintió, y parece que siempre lo hace- dijo dándose vuelta y enfrentándome- Ellos dos congeniaron desde el primer momento en que se vieron, y si no es así ¿Cómo sabría James esa promesa que le hiciste de niños?

No supe contestarle, quizás los chicos se lo habrían contado, pero no los veía hablando de mí, solo alguien podría haberle contado algo tan importante entre nosotros, y ese alguien era Bella.

Instantáneamente mi humor cambio, ¿con que derecho ella le contaba a sus noviecitos sobre nuestra infancia? Eso es algo nuestro, de nadie más.

-Solo eran tonterías- le dije con voz dura recordando como Bella solía decirme que nuestra promesa solo eran "tonterías" de niños- Nunca pensé en cumplir esa promesa.

Decir esa blasfemia me molesto, podía mentirle a los demás, pero no a mí mismo.

Para mí nunca fueron tonterías, para mí era una verdad, pero las cosas habían cambiado, los destinos se habían truncado y a los ojos de Bella yo siempre sería su mejor amigo.

-Eso mismo le dije yo- su sonrisa era brillante, parecía que le habían dado un regalo de cumpleaños- Él estaba preocupado por si algún día querían avanzar en su relación, y ya sabes, pedirle matrimonio.

Entonces recordé una charla en la cocina

**Flash Back**

_-¿Estas planeando casarte?- le pregunte más que interesado._

_-Quién sabe- dijo sin importancia haciéndome sentar para sacarme su chupón._

_-No puedes casarte- gruñí enojado, la sola idea de verla casándose hacía que se me revolvieran las tripas._

_-Claro que puedo, un día me enamorare, y me casaré- me contesto enojada._

_-¿Ya estás enamorada de alguien?_

_-Sí, y mucho- me revelo dejándome estático, pero nuevamente el enojo hablo por mí._

_-¿De quién?_

_-No te lo voy a decir- se negó a contestarme._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Apreté mis puños volviéndose blancos, Bella me había mentido, ella tenía una relación con James. Había visto todas las señales pero como el idiota que era no había sabido leerlas.

Unos toques en la puerta rompió el silencio que se había creado- Señorita, el Señor manda a decirle que el almuerzo está servido.

-Vamos- dijo Victoria tomándome la mano sin dejar de sonreír, ya no se la notaba enferma, quizás después podría volver a mi departamento, necesitaba hablar con Bella.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de un tenso almuerzo con su familia, y una tarde con los abogados de Eleazar, necesitaba escapar, cualquiera diría que debía acostumbrarme a mi nueva familia política, pero simplemente no podía, y más si tenía a mi amiga esperando por mí al otro lado de la ciudad.

Eleazar y sus abogados creían que había gato encerrado en la fusión de las empresas, y claramente lo había, pero no había necesidad que él lo supiera, después de todo, una vez fusionadas las empresas, el problema desaparecería.

Aparque en el estacionamiento sin prisas y camine cansado hacia mi apartamento.

Escuche unos correteos en mi habitación.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- bromee con ella, estaba vestida solo con un albornoz, tenía planeado hablar con ella, pero su escasa vestimenta siempre me distraía, desde que éramos unos adolescentes, y ella lo sabía, ¿Lo habría planeado?

-No- dijo enojada, eso me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-Solo estaba jugando, no es para que te enojes- le dije la verdad a medias.

-¿Así que solo me quieres para jugar?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Preferiblemente sí- conteste acercándome, ahora lo sabía, ella había estado esperándome vestida así. O mejor dicho casi vestida. La había extrañado tanto, después de todo, dos años de abstinencia hacían mella en cualquiera.

-Lastima, no soy una chica para jugar- contesto al parecer enojada yéndose al armario, escuche el ruido del cerrojo. ¡Genial! Se había encerrado.

-Bella, no quise decir eso- le grite desde afuera sentándome en la cama, si ella quería estar sola, la dejaría, la conocía bastante para saber que era mejor así.

-Últimamente haces y dices cosas que no quieres hacer- me grito desde adentro.

Me disculpe con un "Lo siento", ¿Qué más podía decirle sin lastimarla? Parecía que cada vez que hablábamos terminábamos discutiendo.

Antes no era así, no me gustaba esta situación.

-¿Qué te está pasando Edward?- dijo con la voz quebrada.

_¡Mi Bella!_ Me lamente para mí mismo, era el más grande imbécil de todos si hacía llorar a una chica como ella.

-No puedo decírtelo- apoye mi frente en la puerta, quería abrazarla, decirle que no debería llorar por mí, que no valía la pena, decirle tantas cosas que no podía.

Esto no podía seguir así, debía hablar con ella, tantos años de amistad no podían irse a la basura por falta de comunicación.

Pero parecía que el universo no quería que arreglara las cosas con ella porque en ese momento me llego un mensaje de Eleazar diciéndome que Victoria estaba mal nuevamente.

-Cierto, olvide que ya no nos tenemos confianza- dijo saliendo del armario.

Esta charla debía esperar.

-Debo irme, Victoria…- Quería explicarle que volvería, pero ella no me dejo.

-No quiero saber lo que harán, solo vete- dijo esto sin mirarme, sabía que ella estaba dolida, después de todo, siempre habíamos sido lo primero en la lista del otro. Tenía razón en enojarse, Victoria debía entender que no podía dejar sola a Bella así como así.

-Mírame.

Ella seguía mirando a la pared, ignorándome.

-¡Mírame!- tome su mentón para que me viera, y mi corazón se apretó en culpa cuando vi que sus ojos estaban empañados, la abrace consolándola, ella no debía llorar. –Prometo volver, no me quedare con ella.

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo con voz ronca, pero supe que quería sonreír.

-Volveré a ti- le prometí apretándola más a mi.- Es más, ni siquiera tendrás que dormir, no tardaré, lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo haciendo un puchero infantil sin darse cuenta, no pude resistirme y le di un beso rápido.

-Lo prometo- pellizque su nariz de manera juguetona haciéndola reír, eso me gusto. Ella siempre debía reír, no era justo que llorara sin causa.

Al volver aclararíamos las cosas, le diría la verdad, estaba seguro que ella me apoyaría.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba mirando el techo sin poder dormir a diferencia de Victoria que dormía plácidamente dándome la espalda.

Dicen que los que no pueden dormir es porque sienten culpa, y yo le daba la razón a quien lo había dicho primero.

Sentía una culpa inmensa, le había prometido a Bella volver con ella, y no lo había hecho.

Toda la tarde me tuvieron atrapado con los achaques de Victoria, supuestamente era por su alergia, pero yo no era ningún tonto, sabía que todo era mera farsa, pero no podía hacer nada, había mucho en juego.

Quise llamar a Bella para explicarle mi ausencia, pero parecía que su celular estaba apagado o quizás se rehusaba a contestarme, cualquiera de las dos opciones me carcomían por dentro.

Y en cuanto quise salir en su búsqueda, la inminente tormenta que sacudiría Nueva york me detuvo, eso y las palabras de Eleazar que parecía no quitarme la vista de encima.

Bella estaba sola en mi departamento mientras llovía a cantaros en estos momentos.

Los truenos hacían temblar los cristales de las ventanas, no quería imaginar cómo estaría ella.

_-La dejaste dos años sola, ella sabe cómo apañárselas-_ me había dicho Alice en cuanto la llame desesperado para que ella se comunicara con Bella.

Me di vuelta en la cama nuevamente sin poder acomodarme.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Bella en estos momentos? Estaría recordándome a causa de la tormenta. Sin ni siquiera detenerme a pensar que mi prometida estaba a mi lado, recordé como habíamos vencido su miedo a las tormentas.

**Flash Back **

_La recosté suavemente en la manta luego de haberle quitado su camiseta, su piel era cremosa y blanca, estaba seguro que una vez que la tocara no querría soltarla más._

_Mordisquee su cuello con cuidado ganándome un suspiro, no quería que dudara de mí, ni tampoco quería que se arrepintiera._

_Bella acariciaba mis cabellos, estaba tranquila, eso estaba bien, porque yo estaba que sudaba de nervios, teóricamente hablando ya que estaba haciendo frio, pero no era un tema que me preocupara, pronto estaríamos sudando… si es que las cosas salían bien._

_No me había dado cuenta que había estado divagando tanto que había pasado besando el mismo punto en su cuello durante varios minutos dejándolo rojo, decidí que era mejor pasar a la acción, desabroche su sostén, pero cuando iba a sacárselo, ella me detuvo bruscamente._

_-Edward alguien nos está mirando- dijo alarmada apuntando hacia al otro lado del prado, gire bruscamente mi cuello dispuesto a golpear a quien nos estuviera espiando, pero cuando vi "que" era, solo me reí._

_-Es solo un ciervo- le dije volviendo a mi tarea de desnudarla._

_-No pienso hacerlo frente a un animal- dijo rotundamente._

_-Solo ignóralo- conteste acariciando sus costados._

_-No- se sentó tapándose con su camiseta._

_-Bien- dije suspirando y colocándome mi chaqueta nuevamente, pero recostándome en la manta indicándole que hiciera lo mismo._

_Una vez vestida, se recostó en mi pecho abrazándome._

_-Lo siento- se disculpó, pero no la deje, sino que la bese suavemente, haciéndole saber que está bien, después de todo, yo también estaba nervioso._

_-No hay problema- dije al terminar el beso._

_-Me da pena- se sonrojo furiosamente desviando su vista al ciervo que al igual que nosotros, decidió echarse tranquilamente al otro lado del prado, su instinto le decía que no éramos peligrosos._

_-Y no tiene pensado irse- bromee mirando a nuestro invitado._

_Ella abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero una gota furtiva que cayó en su frente la detuvo._

_Fue divertido ver como una gama de enojo cruzo por su rostro._

_-¿Por qué tiene que llover justamente hoy?- dijo masticando las palabras._

_-Quizás sea una señal- me encogí de hombros, tanto como podía en la posición en la que estábamos abrazados._

_-¿Te arrepentiste?- dijo asustada levantándose_

_Solté una carcajada, y sin mirarla me dispuse a guardar nuestro improvisado picnic, quería hacerla sufrir un momento, después de todo, ella era la que había cortado nuestro momento._

_-Edward- dijo tomando mi mano obligándola a mirarla, las gotas empezaban a caer más seguidas, dejando cristales brillantes en su cabello._

_¡Que hermosa era! Pensé sonriendo._

_-Claro que no- dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros para protegerla un poco de la llovizna.- Solo digo que quizás sea una señal para cambiar de escenario._

_-Ah- dijo sonrojándose pero sin apartar la vista, mordió su labio de manera nerviosa._

_Una vez en mi auto, la inste a que se recostara en mi hombro mientras conducía, no quería que se nos pasara el ánimo, después de todo, era un gran paso el que estábamos por dar, no quería que retrocediéramos._

_-Es peligroso- negó con su cabeza- Está lloviendo._

_-Estas muy lejos- dije haciéndole un puchero._

_-Compórtate- dijo riéndose, pero cambio de tema, quedándose quietecita en su lugar- ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-A tu casa._

_-¿Por qué a la mía?- dijo casi en un grito- Vamos a la tuya._

_-¿Quieres que Emmett nos escuche?- pregunte falsamente horrorizado, aunque, pensándolo bien, sería un horror que él lo supiera, me torturaría por años._

_-Dios, ¡No!- dijo colorada._

_Seguí conduciendo a su casa despacio, la lluvia caía copiosamente, los truenos no tardaron en aparecer haciéndola temblar._

_-Sabes que nunca te voy a dejar sola en una tormenta. ¿Verdad?-Me gustaría tanto abrazarla._

_Ella asintió sin decir nada, pero pude ver una pequeña sonrisa._

_Los truenos le recordaban a su mamá, y sin pensarlo, yo iba desaparecer sus miedos hoy._

_-Vamos- le dije en cuanto llegamos su casa, aún faltaban horas para que su padre llegara, esa era una ventaja, aun así no habíamos querido hacerlo en su casa en caso de sospechas, pero, ¿Quién iba a decir que hoy llovería? Según el pronóstico hoy habría sol…_

_Subimos en silencio las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto._

_-Bien, ya estamos aquí- se notaba a leguas que Bella estaba nerviosa, y por consiguiente me estaba poniendo nervioso a mí mismo, de repente me llego una oleada de arrepentimiento._

_-No necesitamos hac…- dije pero ella no me dejo terminar, puso su cálida mano en mis labios._

_-Si no es contigo, no es con nadie._

_Quite su mano de manera delicada, dejando un beso en su palma._

_-Si no es contigo, no es con nadie- repetí causando que sonriera.- ¿Quieres que ponga música?_

_(1) Ya tenía el disco de 3 Doors Down listo, pero ella sacudió su cabeza negando._

_-Bien, cierra los ojos- acune su rostro y yo mismo cerré los ojos besándola despacio, saboreando su sabor._

_Deslice mis manos hacia su camiseta, y de un solo movimiento esta estuvo fuera de su cuerpo._

_Casi suspirando ella abrió sus ojos y casi hipnotizándome dijo- Cierra tus ojos._

_Podía sentir sus manos acariciar mi pecho por sobre mi ropa, y al igual que yo, no tardó mucho en deshacerse de chaqueta y camiseta._

_Dejo un beso en mi pecho y coloco su mano donde mi corazón palpitaba feliz, tomo la mía y la coloco también sobre su corazón._

_-Solo alguien muy importante puede sacarnos de aquí- dijo casi arañando mi pecho- Solo alguien importante puede tocarte como yo._

_-Solo tú- dije casi maravillado, sus palabras me daban esperanzas, quizás mi deseo egoísta de ser el primero en su vida me daría más de lo que yo había soñado._

_-Solo tú- repitió ella esta vez._

_Nos encamine a su cama, tendiéndonos sobre ella, la caída nos causó una pequeña risa. _

_Y eso era lo que quería, que ella lo pasara bien, que ella sintiera mi amor._

_Entre besos y picotazos nos desnudamos por completo._

_-Eres hermosa, ¿Sabes?- le dije acariciando su cabello mientras mis labios se posaban en uno de su senos._

_-Tu sabes que no es así- dijo suspirando acariciando mis cabellos como en el prado, era bueno que no existiera casi el pudor entre nosotros._

_No le conteste, estaba ensimismado en mi labor, en mi exquisita labor de mordisquear su pezón una y otra vez, obteniendo siseos de su parte que eran opacados culpa de la maldita tormenta de afuera._

_Sus manos no estuvieron en mi cabello mucho tiempo, sino que se dedicaron a arañar mis hombros y espalda dándome sacudidas de placer que iban directo a mi miembro que me pedía a gritos hacerla mía._

_Sin preguntar y sin pensar, lleve mi mano derecha a su vientre, acariciándolo para que supiera lo que iba a hacer y no la sobresaltara, descendí un poco más, y toque su sexo casi sin hacerlo._

_Ella no se inmuto, o quizás sí, era difícil saberlo, solo me di cuenta como tomo mi rostro tratando de besarme, lo que inmediatamente hice sin quitar mi mano que ya acariciaba su humedad expandiéndola más._

_-Edward- gimió Bella apretándome más a su cuerpo._

_Era simplemente el paraíso, tenerla así, solo para mí, y me aseguraría de que nadie más la tocara como yo._

_Seguimos besándonos hasta que un trueno nos hizo estremecer, y tome eso como señal de que era hora de continuar, al fin y al cabo, mi padre dijo que debía asegurarme de que ella estuviera bastante húmeda, no había querido decirle con quien estaría, pero supongo que él lo sospechaba, había sido una charla muy incómoda, pero necesaria._

_-¿Estas lista?- le pregunte dejando sus labios, pero no aguante y volví a besarla un rato más._

_-Edward- dijo ella sobre mis labios, mirándome fijamente.- Prométeme que no harás esto con nadie más._

_-Lo prometo, solo quiero estar contigo- dije sonriéndole, la euforia que sentía era gigantesca, cada palabra que ella me decía hacia querer abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más.- Promételo tú también._

_-Prometido- dijo acercándose más y besarme, esto bastaba para mí, tenía que estar dentro de ella ya, quería que ella solo fuera mía._

_Tome mi miembro que ya estaba bastante duro a causa de nuestros juegos, pero no me importaba que estuviera a punto del dolor, la que importaba era Bella. Y con la mayor suavidad que pude me adentre en ella de un solo tirón, habíamos quedado anteriormente que sería así._

_-Aggh- solté un gruñido de satisfacción, pero lo que no me esperaba era ver sus ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras sus dientes aprisionaban casi de manera dolorosa su labio inferior.-Bella, lo siento._

_-Este bien- dijo ella con voz amortiguada- Solo, no te muevas._

_-No lo haré- dije rápidamente, era un idiota, debería haber sido más cuidadoso, Carlisle había dicho que debía distraer a la chica para que su dolor se disipara, pero… ¿Cómo la distraía? Me decidí por lo más práctico._

_-¿Bella?- le pregunte, ella parecía estar incomoda aún- ¿Qué es amarillo que a la vez sube y baja?_

_Ella me miro incrédulamente pero me aun así me sonrió, la pobre no me entendía, esto no estaba funcionando. –No sé._

_-Un pollito en un ascensor- dije haciendo una mueca, por dos razones, una por el ridículo que estaba haciendo y otra porque realmente quería moverme, debía ser un caballero, pero carajo que necesitaba moverme, la excitación me estaba matando._

_Y por increíble que parezca, ella se rio. La situación era hilarante si me ponía pensar, yo a punto de reventar, ella adolorida debajo de mi cuerpo y a mí se me ocurría contar chistes. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?_

_-Eres tan… Edward- dijo riendo y se apresto a besarme moviéndose de una manera que me incitaba a moverme también._

_Con mi lengua acaricie su boca con una pasión desmedida, y como si algo me iluminara le di la primera envestida sin poder aguantar a hacerlo de nuevo._

_Nuestras risas cesaron para dar comienzo a los gemidos sin control, y a estos la lluvia con su sonido incesante en la ventana no pudo opacarlos._

_-Bella- dije como un ruego, ella se abrazó a mi cuerpo, con sus dedos presionando mis hombros de una manera incitante._

_Lamentablemente esto no iba a durar mucho, era nuestra primera vez y la desesperación nos ganaba moviéndonos cada vez más rápido sin pensar en alargar el placer que nos brindábamos._

_Pero, por ella aguantaría, Bella debía tener su orgasmo, su primer orgasmo con migo en su primera vez._

_Deje sus labios para mordisquear uno de sus pezones, ya los había olvidado por mucho tiempo._

_Ella tampoco se quedó quieta, envolvió mi cadera con sus piernas dificultando mis embestidas, pero ahora eran más profundas y mucho más placenteras._

_Y eso fue todo, sin aviso, su sexo apretó violentamente el mío sacándome el aire, sentí que se me iba la vida, y por mi estaba bien, si era para pertenecer a Bella mucho mejor. _

_Creo que ambos gritamos, no lo sé mu y bien._

_El placer que corría por mis venas era incontenible, me quería hacer doblar los dedos de los pies y estirarme hasta más no poder._

_Respire pesadamente dejándome caer sobre el cuerpo de Bella, mi Bella, solo mía, pero había algo que pugnaba por salir de mis labios, necesitaba decírselo antes de que me arrepintiera._

_-Te amo- dije apenas levantando mi cabeza, lo suficiente para observar sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su cabello parecía un almiar, y el sudor hacía que su piel brillara, y todo esto la hacía más hermosa a mis ojos.- Siempre lo he hecho, siempre te he amado._

_Su mirada era dulce, ella sonreía- Yo también te amo._

_Creo que mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, en ese milimétrico segundo donde ella me contesto. Esto debía ser un sueño._

_¡Ella me amaba!_

_Creo que quería llorar, pero ya había hecho demasiado el ridículo contando un chiste cuando no debía, así que me contuve. Lo que no contuve fue besarla con fuerza, no era un beso apasionado ni un beso dulce, sino un beso que demostrara cuán grande era mi amor por ella._

_-¿En serio?- pregunte separándome un poco para mirarla._

_-Claro- su mano se posó en mi mejilla- Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo no quererte?_

_-Pero, ¿tú me amas como yo te amo a ti?- pregunte un poco desilusionado, esto no era lo que esperaba._

_-No entiendo- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Te amo como se aman los mejores amigos ¿Así me amas tú?_

_No me atreví a decir nada, en realidad, mi voz había desaparecido, para ella yo siempre sería su mejor amigo, nada más._

_Pero tenía que contestarle, sino, ella pensaría mal, y no quería que nuestra amistad acabe solo porque me enamore de ella._

_-Sí, así te amo, como mi mejor amiga- intente sonreír, no quería que viera la tristeza en mi mirada, así que cerré los ojos y la bese._

_Si quería estar a su lado, debía cerrar mi corazón a ella, arrancar mi amor desde el centro y olvidarlo. _

_Era mejor tenerla como amiga que no tenerla a mi lado, no quería asustarla con mis sentimientos._

_Quise cambiar de tema, quizás así no sería tan patético._

_-¿Lo disfrutaste?- pregunte intentando acostarme a su lado, la estuve aplastándola todo este tiempo y aún estaba dentro de ella._

_-Quédate un poco más- ella me tomo de los hombros deteniéndome- Me gusta sentirte dentro de mí, ahora somos uno._

_Esas frases siempre me descolocaban, eran las que me daban esperanzas de que ella si sentía algo por mí, pero esta vez no deje a las muy traicioneras arraigarse en mi corazón, recordándome que ella solo me amaba como un amigo, aun así no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con ella._

_-Sí, somos uno Bella- le conteste acariciando su mejilla, pero un trueno corto nuestro momento._

_-No me di cuenta del diluvio- dijo sonriendo._

_-Ya tenemos un remedio para tus miedos a las tormentas- me reí._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Volví a darme vuelta en la cama, había rememorado esta escena muchas veces, tan solo era un chiquillo de diecisiete años, mientras Bella tenía dieciséis, yo creía que lo que sentía era amor, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de Bella?

Por suerte, yo ya había superado mi enamoramiento, pero a veces este quería salir a flote, más ahora que tenía a Bella tan cerca recordando cuan feliz era a su lado.

Pero no debía dejarme engañar, lo que había sentido antes, no era amor, solo un enamoramiento, como bien dijo Bella, nosotros nos amábamos como los mejores amigos que éramos y eso nunca cambiaría.

Por mi estaba bien, después de todo, estaba a punto de casarme con victoria, y no era tiempo de dudas.

Aporre una vez más mi almohada intentando acomodarla para ya dormirme de una vez.

Afuera la feroz tormenta caía sobre Nueva York como burlándose de mis pensamientos, lo más seguro era que Bella no recordara como habíamos remediado su miedo a las tormentas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

(2)Después de una penosa noche, la mañana se alzaba con un brillante sol, contrariamente a mi estado de ánimo.

Bella estaría furiosa conmigo, eso lo daba por hecho, ¿Cuántas promesas había roto ya?

Subí casi trotando las escaleras, según el conserje, habían tenido problemas con la electricidad del edificio, y todas las puertas incluido el ascensor habían dejado de funcionar. Tendría que plantear una queja, ¿Cómo era posible que Bella haya quedado encerrada sola en mi departamento?

Me había metido en problemas.

Suspire frente a mi puerta para infundirme valor.

Pase la tarjeta para entrar y me prepare para la pelea.

Al segundo de entrar me detuve sorprendido al ver las maletas de Bella. ¿Tan enojada estaba que me esperaba con las maletas listas?

No sería nada fácil que me perdonara esta vez.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo una voz pastosa, deteniéndome una vez más ¿Quién era?, su voz provenía del living.

-No sé- contesto Bella.

¿Bella estaba con un hombre en mi departamento? ¿¡Qué clase de broma era esta!?

Casi corrí con el corazón latiéndome abrumadoramente.

Lo primero que detecte fueron dos botellas de vino vacías junto a un par de copas en la mesita, pero la imagen que me horrorizo fue Bella recostada sobre Peter en mi sillón. ¿Habían dormido juntos?

Sentí la sangre palpitar detrás de mis oídos, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué coño significa esto?- grite totalmente enojado.

Anoche como el idiota que era rememoré nuestra primera vez, sintiéndome culpable por no acompañarla en la tormenta, y ella había buscado un reemplazo.

No sabía que gobernaba más, sí la ira o la tristeza.

Bella alternaba su mirada horrorizada entre mi vecino y yo

-No grites- dijo Peter todavía adormilado, sujetando su cabeza.

-Por favor- lo secundo Bella levantándose a duras penas.

-Es mi departamento y grito lo que quiera- volví a alzar la voz.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? -me contesto el intruso sentándose mientras refregaba su cara, y al mirarlo más de cerca, su ropa se me hizo muy conocida.

¡Era mi ropa!

-¡Oh por dios!- dije abriendo los ojos comprendiéndolo todo- Aparte de acostarse en mi departamento, le das mi ropa- Hice énfasis en los posesivos.

-Edward no es lo que crees- Bella había decidido por fin abrir la boca- Solo nos acostamos en el sillón.

-¿Así que aceptas que te acostaste con mi vecino?- dije sorprendido cruzando mis brazos.

-Si- dijo Bella asintiendo, pero luego vio mi cara de horror y se retractó- Digo no, quiero decir, nos acostamos a dormir, no acostarnos de acostarse, ya sabes.

-No hace falta que finjas, ya me doy cuenta de todo- esta era una Bella que no conocía- Victoria tenía razón sobre ti.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- dijo exasperada- No te estoy entendiendo.

-Chicos, yo me retiro- Peter interrumpió nuestra pelea levantándose y abrazando a una sorprendida Bella- Toca mi puerta cuando quieras que te lleve.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado- dije aireadamente.

-Este es un problema entre ustedes dos- él se dirigía estrictamente a Bella- Deben hablar y resolverlo.

Y así sin más se fue.

-Estoy esperando una explicación.

-No te debo nada- dijo enojada- No eres nada mío.

-¿Ahora soy nada para ti?- Dije dolido.

-El que me debe una explicación eres tu- dijo señalándome con el dedo- No volviste anoche.

-¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones?- la mire fijamente- Ahora somos nada, ¿Recuerdas?

-No des vuelta mi discurso- dijo no dejando el tema- Prometiste volver.

-No pude- conteste exasperado- La tormenta era muy fuerte.

-Esas son excusas- negó, y pude ver en mirada que no me creía- ¿Pasaste la noche con ella?

-Sí, pase la noche con mi prometida- hice énfasis en "prometida"- Así como tú pasaste la noche con tu nueva conquista.

-¿De dónde sacas tantas estupideces juntas?- A esta altura ya estábamos gritando.

-No es una estupidez- grite de vuelta- Los encuentro borrachos, acurrucados en mi sofá, y el usando mi ropa.

-Se mojó con la tormenta, luego me ayudo con mis maletas, corto la luz dejándonos encerrados, y le preste tu ropa para que no se resfriara- dijo a la carrera, y lo que decía casi no tenía sentido ni coherencia.

-Esas son excusas- dije con una sonrisa irónica- Por una vez en tu vida di la verdad.

-Esa es la verdad- me grito agitando sus brazos, no sabía si quería golpearme o algo.

-¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?

-Mi celular esta sin batería y tu escondiste mi cargador- me acuso.

-Victoria tenía razón sobre ti, siempre mientes.

-Victoria, Victoria, Victoria- llevo sus manos con exasperación a su cabello despeinándolo más- Ella es la que miente, ¿Sabías que tiene algo con James?

-Curiosamente, ella dice lo mismo sobre ti, y elijo creerle a ella.

Bella cubrió su boca con una mano, conteniendo un grito, como si no pudiera creer lo que yo estaba diciéndole.

-¿La eliges a ella?- dijo con dolor en su ojos, como siempre su dolor era mi dolor, pero esta vez ella había sobrepasado los límites.- Después de tantos años, ¿La eliges a ella?

-Victoria durmió anoche con su prometido- dije sin mirarla- En cambio tu dormiste con mi vecino que conoces de apenas unos días, siendo que estas en una relación con James.

Vi como una sola lagrima se deslizaba solitaria por su mejilla, ella seguía mirándome, sin decir nada, hasta que hablo.

-¿Eso es lo que crees de mí?- dijo limpiándose con rabia esa lagrima solitaria, pero aun así no pudo evitar que las demás cayeran, quise retractarme, no quería que ella llorara, solo que estaba muy enfadado por ver que mi Bella ya no era mi Bella, sino una completa desconocida.

-Bella, yo- quise acercarme, pero no me dejo.

-Aléjate- dijo retrocediendo- No te reconozco Edward, ¿Quién eres?

Eso me enojo más, era ella la que mentía y se hacía la ofendida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la apunte - ¿Dónde está mi Bella? ¿Dónde está la que me prometió que nadie más la tocaría? ¿Dónde está la Bella sincera que jamás me mentiría?

-Pides cosas que no sabes dar- dijo negando mientras más lagrimas descendían pos sus mejillas- Preguntas donde esta tú Bella, cuando ni yo misma te reconozco, me pides que sea sincera, cuando tu no lo eres conmigo, quieres que cumpla con una promesa que nos hicimos, cuando tú mismo la rompes todas las noches con tu adorada Vicky.

-No es así- intente defenderme.

-Entonces explícame- dijo con voz rota.

-Bella, ese no es el tema.

-¿Qué tiene Victoria que le crees a ella? ¿Qué tiene para que la elijas sobre mí? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- me grito esta vez sollozando.

Y no supe que contestarle, solo me quede callado.

-Contéstame- volvió a gritar.

No podía hablar, solo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella era mucho mejor que Victoria aunque no fuera sincera.

Me acerque para abrazarla, pero en cuanto pose una mano en su hombro se revolvió furiosa.

-No me toques- sus sollozos eran ahogados, y sentía que yo mismo me ahogaría en ellos.

Quise acercarme otra vez, pero salió corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola violentamente.

Yo solo atine a seguirla.

-¡Peter!- grito aporreando la puerta de enfrente, y esta se abrió como si hubiera estado esperándola.

-Hey tranquila- dijo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al verla llorar de ese modo, y ella si permitió que él la abrazara.

-¿A él si le permites que te toque?- escupí con rabia y celos- Por más que lo niegues, yo tenía razón, te revolcaste con él anoche, por eso tanta confianza.

-Ya cállate- dijo soltando a Peter para enfrentarme.

-Te duele la verdad ¿Cierto?- dije enojado- Pues a mí también me duele que mi amiga sea una cualquiera que le es infiel a su novio.

Y de pronto sentí arder mi mejilla, Bella me había dado una cachetada sin previo aviso, simplemente lo hizo.

Y realmente quise aplaudirla, yo era el idiota más grande del mundo, me merecía esa cachetada, los celos hablaban por mí, y necesitaba algo para callarme, sino, la seguiría lastimando.

Quizás hoy estaba un poco lento, porque tampoco vi venir el puño de Peter, él había corrido a Bella a un lado, tomado impulso y me golpeo de lleno en el rostro haciéndome caer de un modo poco decoroso.

-Peter- dijo Bella sorprendida, que se debatía entre arrodillarse a ayudarme o quedarse parada, sus ojos aún estaban rojos por el llanto

-A diferencia de ti, a mí sí me enseñaron a respetar a las damas- fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar a mi departamento y sacar las maletas de Bella sin mucho esfuerzo.- Vámonos.

Bella me miro un rato más hasta que asintió a Peter y empezaron a irse.

-Bella- quise detenerla.

-A mí también me duele que mi amigo le sea infiel a su novia, y más me duele que le sea infiel conmigo.

Esa fue su despedida.

¿Qué había hecho?

Bella no me perdonaría nunca. Y me lo merecía.

Intente imaginar una vida donde Bella no estuviera, y no podía, Bella no podía irse de mi vida, no así, no herida por mí mismo, no por mis estúpidos celos que me gobernaban.

¡Maldito monstruo de los celos!

Tanto pensar en monstruos me llevo a la conclusión de que había uno, o mejor dicho una monstruita que si me ayudaría.

Alice tenía que ayudarme con Bella.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran las ocho pm, mi auto estaba aparcado frente al _Plunge Bar and Lounge._

Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que interferí en una cita de Bella. Según me había dicho Alice, Bella se vería con Peter en este lugar, y así y todo Bella negaba que había algo entre ella y mi vecino, pero ese no era el punto, yo solo venía a hablar con ella.

No era mi culpa que había juntado valor necesario para hablar con ella justo cuando Bella había decidido ir a una cita a esa hora.

Estaba examinándome el moretón que me había dejado el imbécil de Peter, cuando la vi bajarse de un taxi.

Estaba hermosa.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía vestida así.

Vestida para impresionar a alguien.

A alguien que no era yo.

Los celos querían volver a mí, pero no los deje, no podía volver a joderla con Bella, ya estaba muy complicada la escena como para que yo la desarreglara más.

Respire hondo y la seguí sigilosamente, el local era enorme y parecía mas una discoteca que un bar como dijo Alice.

Ver como ese vestido negro se ajustaba a sus curvas causaban estragos en mi fuero interno.

Cuando vi que se encontró con el idiota, no deje que su abrazo pasara a mayores.

Carraspee esperando que se soltaran, y dije- ¿Puedo acompañarlos en su cena?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Bella, claramente aún estaba enojada.

Quise contestarle pero no pude, porque en ese momento una chica se acercó rápidamente casi chocándonos en el proceso.

-¡Peter!-dijo riendo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Loti- contesto él abrazándola aún más fuerte, creo que solo le faltaba darle vueltas a la chica.-Te extrañe.

-Pero si nos vimos ayer- se rio separándose para verlo.

-Aun así es mucho tiempo- contesto él olvidándose de nosotros.

De pronto "Loti" se percató de nuestra presencia- ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

No podía creerlo, Peter tenía novia. Y el muy desgraciado se había atrevido a estar con Bella, no dejaría que la humillara de esta manera. Nadie humillaba a mi Bella.

-Mucho gusto- le dije dándole la mano -Edward Cullen y ella es mi novia Bella Swan- dije sonriéndole lo más feliz que podía.

Debía ser convincente en esta cena, no quería que Bella fuera atacada por la chica.

Y al parecer Peter estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, seguramente no quería tener problemas con su novia, nos miro especulativamente.

-Él es mi vecino y su prometida- confirmo ante la alarmada mirada de Bella.

Esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

**Hola :) **

**Como han estado? Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Y Edward? Jajajjajajajja**

**Pues, ha sido toda una experiencia escribir el lemmon, nunca había escrito uno, así que sepan disculpar si quedo medio raro xD**

**Ah tambien las invito al grupo en facebook Cary0605 . fics (sin espacios)**

** www . facebook groups / 498971040191241 / ? fref = ts**

**Eso es todo, nos leemos pronto :)**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias.**

**Cary0605**


End file.
